A Royal Journey
by bluegirl-783
Summary: The fifth and hopefully concluding part to Joseph and Clarisse's story- an alternative universe, raising a family together and maintaining their marriage while being King and Queen of Genovia... will life ever be easy for our favourite couple and family?
1. A Full Life Part One

_A/N: I'm back, and hopefully this story will flow along as well as I'm hoping... and hope that all of you who had been reading my previous stories will read this one too!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**Five Years Later**

It was a glorious April morning in Pyrus, capital of Genovia, and it had perfect weather- there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was beaming down onto the busy street as the townspeople milled about, doing their shopping, well content- Genvovia had remained stable under the reign of King Joseph and Queen Clarisse and they hoped nothing would change that- while, several kilometres out of Pyrus, at the royal palace, His Majesty, who had been working at his desk since nine, set down his pen, settled back in his chair and looked thoughtfully out the window, his mind elsewhere, on his son's birthday...

He couldn't believe it- His Royal Highness Prince Eduard Christophe Phillipe Gerard Renaldi, aka Phillipe, Flip or 'Joe's Mini Me' (as Charlie had joked), was ten years old today... the second son, the 'spare' (although both Joe and Clarisse vehmently refused to consider him as that) and second in line to the throne, was 10...

It seemed only yesterday that he was born and then, quickly after that throwing tantrums, jealous at the arrival of his twin sisters, as Clarisse had commented at breakfast earlier that morning at breakfast before flitting of to finalize arrangements for the party that afternoon (all the children except one were at school) while Joseph disappeared into his study to complete his essential paperwork before lunch- the afternoon would belong to Phillipe, no matter what.

But he couldn't help but pause for a moment to reflect on the ten years of his son's life... and how quickly the past few years had passed- in fact, five years seemed to have flown by in the blink of an eye...

0000000

It was just over a week after Clarisse's miscarriage before some semblance of normality returned to the palace and everyone could feel it- while the news had been strictly limited to those closest to Clarisse, the palace staff sensed the sombre attitude and asumed it was due to the former King's death as well as Clarisse's 'illness'- and while they returned to their duties quietly and without gossiping about the change, they also sensed the tide was turning...

Clarisse herself found that each day during that week seemed to be getting a little easier (although there were still moments when she felt a crushing wave of despair, depression and guilt, moments she knew that she would continue to have as the years passed), especially since the children- her four healthy, beautiful children- were usually around AND there was finally a thawing of relations between herself and Joseph.

There was still a long way to go in repairing their relationship ("we always seem to have a lot of repairing to do on us!" Joseph had joked wryly) but the important thing was that they were aware of the problems and both Joseph and Clarisse were more than determined to repair it, more for themselves than anything (such as the children, the country, parliament, although they were also part of the reason... the children mainly) else.

The first step in that healing process was mourning the loss of their baby- and after her admission that she mightn't have wanted the baby deep down, he had immdediately soothed her.

"You only felt like that because I hadn't stepped up to the plate, jerk that I was and you weren't sure about anything... I know you wanted that baby, I could see it in your eyes and I know I wanted it too, deep down I knew that, although it sadly took me longer to realize that... and I'm sorry that I was too late," he looked at her with an anguished expression, tears in his own eyes and it was Clarisse's turn to comfort him and she knew that while things would take time to settle down again, she knew the man she was comforting in her arms was the same man she had fallen in love with, the same man she had married over eight years earlier.

After their tender moment, Clarisse had wanted to stay up all night talking- there was still so much to discuss, sort out (she was still angry with him about his past behaviour)- but Joe insisted she go to bed- "after all, you had a busy day with the twins and Phillipe" he joked, not wanting to cause her any pain by joking about the other reason she was still in bed, and she nodded obediently, almost like a child, as she sank slowly into bed before pausing to look at him almost shyly.

"Will you be joining me here or will you be sleeping on the couch again?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me near you after..." he began awkwardly.

"You're right, I didn't... but I also did and I do now... I was confused, angry and sore... yes, I'm still slightly sore now but..."

"Do you want me to sleep here again?" he asked gently.

"I do," she replied softly before she settled herself into bed and looked up at him. "Do you?"

They were skipping around each other like two nervous children wanting to make friends, understandably afraid to push the other two far before Joseph, sensing an opening as Clarisse had instigated the invitation, grinned slightly at her.

"Of course I do... and I don't need to get changed," he added, and she suddenly noticed he was wearing his pyjamas as he climbed into bed next to her.

"This bed is much more comfortable than the couch or even the sofa in my study... however," he added hastily as she opened her mouth to comment on that. "NOW is definitely not the time to talk, now is the time to rest..." and, as if to punctuate the finality of the statement and that he meant it, he leant over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Soon, I promise, we will talk and sort this out."

"It will take some time..." she said sleepily and he looked at her seriously.

"Are we in any hurry... we have all the time in the world..." he said softly as he stroked her hair gently and she drifted off to sleep comforted by the words.

0

They DID have all the time in the world, as Joseph said, to sort out their problems, but they had to fit that 'time' in alongside their other committments- children, country, parliament, committees (Clarisse more than Joseph) and various charitable obligations (again Clarisse more than Joseph), but while Joseph sailed full speed ahead into his work, delegating when necessary, Clarisse returned to her normal schedule at a far slower pace (her 'illness' had been a serious one) as she was not only recovering from her miscarriage but from the past few months, especially Joseph's ''apalling'' behaviour, both of which had been very draining on her.

It was early April when she finally returned to public life, accompany her husband and mother in law to the opening of a new wing at the hospital, named after the late King, and most of the reporters and camera men went wild when they saw her, although on the news that night in the next day's papers, there were some snippy, nasty comments about how thing Her Majesty looked- one in particular stinging: "_she looks almost like the victim of an eating disorder, clearly not well and definitely not looking like she had four children."_

"Don't worry about that," Joseph said briskly, reaching for the remote and changing the channels- it was one of their rare evenings when they curled up on the couch together and watched television. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"Hmm..." she pretended not to sound like she cared but she did- she had lost her appetite two weeks before the pregnancy was confirmed and while she forced herself to eat now, a month later, her appetite had yet to return properly and fully, and she needed and wanted it to- she needed the energy to return to her normal routine AND still be a good wife and mother, and she was desperate for the extra weight so she didn't get sick.

"We both know I DO need to gain some weight though, don't we?" she continued as she flipped through a book she was supposedly reading before he plucked it out of her hands and slid closer to her.

"Well... yes, sweetheart, you DO need to put some weight on... I'm almost afraid to touch you just in case I break you!" he added jokingly and she gave him a small smile.

"You won't break me... I just... I just haven't had much of an appetite lately," she sighed. "I know why, and I know have to eat but...it's just so hard sometimes."

There was a long silence as he registered her words- he had been growing increasingly concerned about her slender frame- she was almost as slim as when they had been newlyweds- and he had been wondering how he could help... before an idea struck him and leapt up, startling her.

"I have an idea... let's go," he announced, holding a hand out to her and she looked confused as she allowed herself to be helped up, even more so when he led her out of the suite.

"Where are we going?" she asked- they were wearing their pyjamas and dressing gowns, so they couldn't be going outside- but Joseph didn't say a word until they were downstairs and in the bowels of the palace before he paused outside a wooden mahogany door, opened it and ushered her into... the kitchen! Thankfully, the kitchen was empty but she was still confused...

"What's going on?" she asked after he chivvied her into a chair at the large wooden table in the middle of the room- she had never been in here during the day so she couldn't even imagine how people worked in there- but it was clear that Joseph had been there before as he moved around the room, rifling in cupboards, drawers and refrigerators before he set down two plates and a glass of milk in front of her- one plate had a ham and salad sandwich on it (reminiscent of the night they had had their first fight and Joseph had proposed) while on the other plate was a couple of chocolate chip cookies.

"No cup of tea?" she pouted playfully.

"Not until you drink your milk and eat your dinner, young lady," he frowned mock sternly at her as he sat down opposite her with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, understanding why he was doing this- and she had to admit that it all looked appealing.

"Maybe you should step down from the throne and become a chef," she commented after she devoured everything on both plates and he poured her a cup of tea.

"Maybe..." he mused with an impish look. "However, since you are the only one who REALLY appeciates my culinary attempts, I'll remain YOUR private chef and the rest of the country's monarch."

"I'll be happy with that... it's everyone's else's loss," Clarisse beamed, feeling comfortably happy and full- her appetite had returned with this almost midnight feast and hopefully it would remain. "But thank you for tonight..." she said gratefully as they stepped into their suite after Joseph had cleaned up the kitchen ("no one should know their Majesties had a midnight snack" he had joked) and Joseph smiled as he closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's all for you... it's always for you," he said simply before he nuzzled her neck and she smiled- she had missed the feel of his beard on her neck, scratchy yet nice- it was such an intimate moment and she knew that there would be more of them... maybe...

0

Slowly, ever so slowly, things began to improve after that, both health wise and marriage wise, and by the time the Independence Day celebrations rolled around in June, Clarisse was back to her old self and she was looking much, much healthier, so much so that Phillipe complimented her when they collected the boys for the carriage ride in the parade.

This year, there would be quite a squeeze in the carriage, with the twins coming as well, but the girls would be content in someone's lap and the boys would be told to sit still.

"You look beautiful Mama," he said solemnly, surveying her peach linen coat (with a matching dress underneath), hat and shoes with an almost critical air which, at five, was cute.

His tantrums had finally receeded (although he still had his father's ferocious temper), his charming personality (again from Joseph) emerging to disarm everyone he met, and he was starting pre-school in September, a fact he was very much excited about and talked about incessantly, much to the disgust of his older brother.

"Thank you darling... and you two," she stepped back to observe the two boys in their matching outfits- Pierre had turned seven in May and while he was like his father physically (aside from Clarisse's complexion), he was quieter, more serious and reflective like his mother, preferring to read (or be read to) rather than racing around and around the palace grounds (although he did so happily enough) like his younger brother.

Either way, she loved both boys as they were and she didn't want either of them to change- they may be first and second in line to the throne, but the five and seven year old little boys, one fair, one dark, were their babies that would never change, no matter how old they got.

"... you two look so handsome, I'm going to be the envy of everyone there with you in the carriage with us," and the two boys glowed at her praise before Claire and Grace were brought in, dressed identical pink and white dressed with ribbons, sashes, tights and small leather shoes and looking so much like their mother that Pierre cried out:

"The twins look like you Mama!" but his comment was drowned out by gleeful giggles from Grace and Phillipe as they snuck towards the boys toys with the intent of playing, freezing when one of the boys nannies admonished him, a timely action as Joseph, clad in his best suit and sash of royal colours, stepped into the room with an announcement:

"Time to get this show on the road!" before his brood almost knocked him over with their enthusiasm as they raced towards him, Phillipe being especially vocal and physical as two nannies and Clarisse hastened forward to ensure no jackets, dresses or ribbons were rumpled or torn off.

"Hey... hey!" Joseph raised his voice affectionately as he extricated himself from four pairs of amazingly strong arms and made his way over to wear Clarisse was smoothing down Claire and Grace's dresses and retying their ribbons.

"So... everyone's ready?" he asked Clarisse in an undertone and she nodded and the foursome stood in front of them, each boy holding one of the twins hands.

"We're ready, Papa," Pierre announced and Joe nodded enthusiastically as he beamed and surveyed the four of them.

"Yes, you all obviously are... and you all look fantastic!" before he glanced at his watch. "But we really have to go- we can't keep everyone waiting!"

"Grandma told us royalty is never late, everyone else is just early," Pierre said simply as they followed their parents out of the nursery and Joseph exchanged an amused look with Clarisse- his mother was already educating the next generation.

The Independence Day celebrations turned out well as usual- the crowds turned out mainly to see the royal family (especially the King and Queen's young children, who weren't seen in public too often) but they were also in the typical celebratory mood, celebrating all day, all night and for most of the week, causing Joseph to comment, on the way back to the palace after the parade and his speech, that he wished there was a way for him (and Clarisse "of course", he added hastily as she raised an eyebrow) to somehow become invisible and be able to mill about in the street festival, enjoying as much as the rest of his subjects.

"It's always a possibility," Clarisse said encouragingly, understanding his restlessness and wanting their children to view life from both sides of the palace walls.

"While we of course would need our security with us, maybe we _could_ melt into the crowd," she looked thoughtful for a moment. "This year would be of too short notice to our team," she added quickly as she saw Joe's face light up.

"It might be lovely and impulsive, but it wouldn't be fair to them... however, it could be a nice way to spend the day next year and I'm sure Andre would agree it would be a good thing to be seen out and about with the people... I hope we can do it," she looked at him, suddenly excited at the idea and he couldn't help but chuckle- his adventurous spirit was FINALLY was rubbing off on his wife!

"It sounds like a plan," he said with a grin, pleased he had suggested the idea (he had been mulling it over for a couple of years but hadn't wanted to suggest it as either the children had been younger, she was still recovering from the accident in Paris or Clarisse had been pregnant) and that Clarisse had taken to his suggestion so happily- it showed him that, aside from his influence on her, her own sense of adventure and fun was emerging/returning (he couldn't decide which) and he hoped that she would allow the children to see this side of her.

Her childhood had made her far more repressed, shy and reserved that she had probably been meant to be (although she was naturally reserved) but he knew she didn't want to pass on any of the coldness she had experienced onto them, and he knew she was a warm and loving mother whose children loved her very much... she only needed to believe it more often and he was keen to encourage and reinforce that belief in her.

"However, we have a few other events to consider before then..." he grinned as, after he helped his mother out of the car and the children scampered ahead of them into the palace, he helped Clarisse out of the car- they had a few hours to fill before the ball, although Joseph suspected James and Charlie would probably arrive early- and she looked intrigued at his words.

"Oh? Four birthdays, the opera, Christmas and the new year... what else could be considered an event?"

"Summer," he smiled at her, looking like an older version of Phillipe (which was no surprise) with a vague similarity to Pierre, and she could only laugh but there was no disapproval in her affectionate gaze- he had to be strong for so many, so wise and so calm throughout the year, it was only the Christmas holidays and summer when he could relax and act somewhat immature...

She had long since accepted his two different personas and felt honoured that she knew and loved the real him...

"Alright, summer is an event too... actually, summertime sounds very good to me," she confided with a grin and he laughed along with her- summer had always been his favourite season, but even more so since his marriage- it had meant time with his wife, family and friends, and this summer was particularly important...

Hopefully their relationship, while very much on the mend, would benefit from the two months they had off, he also hoped that another baby could be on their agenda...

0

The summer months seemed to slip by in moments, a focus on family and relationships allowing Joseph and Clarisse to relax, their public obligations few during the summer, and allowing their four children to become number one in their lives, somewhere they always wanted them to be but were unfortunately relegated to second position due to their official duties.

The weather was as beautiful and warm as ever, so Joe and Clarisse took the children to the beach house (a handy investment made by Joseph when he was fresh out of college and wanted somewhere he could escape to when the royal life became too much) for two weeks, accompanied by their usual team of bodyguards and the bare minimum of staff to run the house, and they had so much fun that the boys were begging for them to move out there.

It wasn't a bad idea, Joseph thought, but he knew it wasn't practical or possible for them and he now had to let the two excited boys down gently.

"How would you entertain yourselves during the winter?" he asked gently when they came to him in mid July with the idea.

"Maybe the ocean would freeze over and we could go skating," Phillipe said immediately.

"But then you could get lost... the ocean is enormous," Joseph said quietly- he and Clarisse had already decided that they would spend the rest of the summer at the beach- the house, only a walk away from the beach, fitted them all in very well, the bodyguards had a house for them a couple of hundred metres away, the weather had been perfect and the children were thriving- but they both knew it WAS impractical for them to stay on a permanent basis, they had already considered it on more than one occasion.

"Believe me guys, your mother and I have definitely considered this, several times, but... we really can't stay here all the time."

"We'd love to stay here," Clarisse chimed in, seeing the boys faces fall in disappointment. "But both your father and I need to stay at the palace, as do you- you'll be closer to your friends, your schools, Shelley will be much happier..."

The poor dog had been struggling through the sand most of the time until she was rescued by one of the boys, Joseph or Clarisse.

"Besides, it's always much more pleasant if the beach house is a treat... it might get a little boring otherwise if we lived here all the time and we can come here whenever we want..." she added with a quiet smile and both boys happily seemed to accept her explanation- much to their relief.

They eventually ended up staying at the beach house for the entire summer (Alexandra had finally met up with her friend Marie Louise in Paris at the end of June and was now travelling around Europe, although she was planning on being home for Joseph's birthday, the twins and Christmas), returning to the palace at the end of August, just in time for the opening of the new session of parliament, their new schedules for the rest of the year and, three weeks later in mid September, Joseph's 34th birthday.

"I can't believe I'm 34... six years until I turn 40!" he moaned the morning of his birthday as, after the children had presented him with their gifts and had returned to their respective nurseries, he leaned back against his pillows- he had opted to have the day off- and she laughed, half amused and half sympathetic as she snuggled back up into bed with him.

"I'll be there soon enough... I'm 31 next month and the twins will be three... time is going by so fast..." she trailed off pensively, hoping that, one day not too far away, they would have something else to celebrate...

It had been six months since the miscarriage and not only was their relationship back on the rails, the doctor had given them the all clear to try again, and she hoped that it would happen soon...

0000000

**Present:**

Joseph grinned to himself as he heard a knock on the door- morning tea time had arrived and, despite the paper work he still had waiting for him (and probably would have to finish later that night, once the party was over), he was enjoying the visit down memory lane... life had certainly been interesting then...


	2. A Full Life Part Two

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, so glad you're still reading this story! I had planned on tying up all loose ends in two chapters but, hey, five years is a long time! LOL! _

_But I WILL tie things up in the next one (hopefully)- I'm experimenting with having shorter chapters (but thus having more chapters) and we'll see how it goes!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After a brief coffee break, Joseph back into his work- while he would have loved to continue his trip down memory lane, he also knew that if he wanted to be present at Phillipe's party that afternoon, he REALLY had to get his paperwork done before lunchtime.

It still amazed him, even after threee years on the throne, at how much paperwork both he and Clarisse had to do on a daily basis, to read over, make notes on and sign, and he smiled ruefully as he recalled how it used to annoy his father too.

"Why on earth couldn't they condense all of this into something less ponderous and boring- I know what it all means, they know what it all means... we could save a lot of words and paper if all the necessary information was on one or two pages," Henrik had grumbled on more than one occasion and now Joseph could fully appreciate his complaints.

It was almost lunchtime when he finally finished (and thankfully he wouldn't have to return to his desk after the party) and he sat back in his chair with a pleased smile- Phillipe had been worried that his hero (Joseph liked the thought that the boys looked up to him, although it made him aware that he had to make sure he behaved in a way that deserved their admiration) wouldn't be able to attend his party, he had admitted the evening before but Joseph had promised he'd be there, and he would be- his children's birthdays were just as important, if not more, than any state occasion.

"As if I would miss any of yours, Pierre's and your sisters birthdays and respective parties. The only times I've missed one of your parties is when I've been away, but you KNOW I always make it up to you!"

"With great presents!" Phillipe responded with a cheeky grin and Joe laughed- the boys was getting more and more like him as he got older, but while Pierre, while combining the best of both parents, was more like Clarisse personality wise, he was proud of both boys and his daughters (even though their roles in public life would be more limited than the boys, a thought that kind of pleased him) and he loved them all very much.

His mind was still on the boys when he heard the sound of heels on the marble floor and he looked up to see Clarisse walking across the room after entering through the adjoining door connecting their studies, looking far younger than someone approaching her thirty sixth birthday, something she had always declared as making her feel old, he quickly countering the complaint with the compliment that 'she didn't look a day over 30- I'm the one who looks old!' he added slyly, knowing that she would then contradict him, as she again did in that instance with:

"You may be on the cusp of your 39th birthday, but you still look as handsome, youthful and... roguish as when we first ment, you will always look like that to me when we're both old and grey," she finished with a teasing smile.

However, while they were both aware they were approaching middle age ("middle age!" Joe complained, although they were still a few years away from it) accodring to their birth dates, but neither of them look their age and were thus still projecting a youthful image of their country to the rest of the world.

It had intially irked parliament that their King and Queen looked far younger than other reigning monarchs in the rest of Europe (and even younger than themselves) but it now turned out to be working for them in their favour as Joseph and Clarisse, along with their young family, were the future of Genovia, and their youthfulness was proving to be an asset.

"You look busy," she teased as she ran a hand across his now almost empty desk. "I take it you finished all the work you wanted to do before this afternoon?"

"Absolutely," he replied as he grabbed her hand and tugged her around the desk to pull her down onto his lap. "I try not to break promises to my boys... or girls," he added hastily as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good," she said seriously before smiling as he drew her face closer to his so he could kiss her- they had been married thirteen years and he was still crazy about her. While growing up, he had never imagined the way his life would have turned out (King of Genovia, who would have though- he certainly hadn't!)- but most especially he hadn't imagined being so happily married to a woman of _his_ choice, rather than someon his parents would have selected for him... Rupert and he had certainly been lucky in the women they had married...

"Is everything organized for the party this afternoon?" he inquired as Clarisse relaxed back against him and her skirt hiked up a little further so he could rub her knees- it was one of their rare moments alone and they were determined to make the most of it.

"Finally," she let out a sigh of relief. "Cake, refreshments, games he wanted... the staff have been working flat out for the past few weeks..."

"It's what they're paid to do," he pointed out.

"Still, they've done an excellent job and I hope that Phillipe enjoys himself this afternoon."

"He will, and you've done a good job too," he gently tapped her nose playfully.

"I can't believe he's ten today," she sighed again. "I can barely remember when he was born..." she added in a slightly sad tone- she had been in the midst of a deep depression around the time Phillipe was born, due to the fact that her father had passed on and she had only just made it to the funeral, although heavily pregnant, and her mother had made quite a scene and drove her away...

"I can," he visibly shuddered at the memory of the day of Phillipe's birth- he had been away at a three day conference and had made it back in time to disocver Clarisse had been in labour all day, before it had continued into the night until dawn, Clarisse and the baby struggling towards the end before, with a final surge of energy, Phillipe arrived into the world.

"It was awful, especially since I left you and you were in labour in all day..."

"Still, Phillipe was finally born safe and sound... and you were there for it," she rested her forehead against his for a moment before pulling away with a smile. "Anyway, I came to see whether you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Of course," he said enthusiastically as Clarisse gracefully slipped off his lap and he stood up too. "Where will we be lunching? Upstairs, the dining room...?"

"Well," Clarisse paused in her journey back towards the door adjoining their studies to look back at him. "I was thinking that since we usually have lunch in your study, we could have lunch in mine..."

"Great," he said as, following him into her study, he locked the door behind him as Clarisse did the same thing with her main study door- lunch together was another occasion they cherished- before he turned to see a small table for two set up in the middle of the room.

"If it was at nighttime, we could call this romantic and I would think that you were planning on seducing me," he joked as he brushed past a side table where several framed pictures of him and the children stood alongside a large vase of fresh flowers- Clarisse ALWAYS had fresh flowers in her study, in the living room in their suite and on tables around the palace, a feminine touched he liked and appreciated.

"Maybe," she smiled as he held out her chair for her and then sat down opposite her. "But if it's romance and seduction you were after," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "... well, you'll have to wait until after our son's birthday party."

"Alright," he pretended to look disappointed before smiling back at her. "You know, I was thinking before at how five years have flown by so quickly..."

"Hmm, they definitely have... but we're still together," she beamed at him. "After the miscarriage, I was wondering if we would make it..."

"We did... and that summer break with the children was very timely," he grinned at her and they exchanged a long meaningful look- it had been a very timely break indeed, especially as it had helped their relationship even more...

0000000

The boys had been disappointed when they had had to return to the palace, but they were happy with Joseph's promise that they could come back next summer ("hopefully," he murmured under his breath to Clarisse) and they settled back into palace life almost immediately, although their parents took a little longer to readjust.

While Clarisse and Joseph's birthdays were spent quietly, the twins third birthday was again celebrated with a party (and two cakes- they were two separate individuals) and as she watched the two girls playing with their friends, their brothers busy with their own friends, Clarisse suddenly was swept up in the emotions of the moment- she couldn't believe her little girls were three years old- before she had a sudden, overwhelming urge to have another baby- soon- before it was too late... maybe if it was too late...before Joseph, sensing her emotions, discreetly pulled her into the garden for a brief stroll, reassuring her that the children would be fine for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly as they disappeared further into the garden, the noises of the party fading into the distance.

He hadn't missed the look in her eyes as he had watched her watch the girls- she still blamed herself- she still blamed herself for the miscarriage, despite everyone's reassurances it wasn't her fault- and he knew they both wanted one more child...

"I'm fine," she smiled a little sadly at him. "I just can't believe the twins are three... we've been reigning monarchs for three years and the girls... they're growing up just as fast as the boys."

"And you're worried that we might not have another baby?" he asked shrewdly and she sighed again as she turned to face him wanting, as always, to be honest with him.

"Yes... I was watching Claire and Grace, remembering when I was expecting them and now... they're three... and I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of wanting another baby but then... we might be too late..." and she looked at him in a way that made him realize that she was slowly working herself up and he quickly stepped up to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her firmly.

"Losing the baby WASN'T your fault," he murmured in her ear. "It was an accident of nature and while that may be hard to accept, it did happen and, if we're meant to have another baby, we will... But we DO have four healthy, happy children at the moment, and we're lucky with them... it will happen, if it's meant to," he whispered determinedly into her ear, hoping that he wasn't lying to her, squeezing her tightly for a moment before she looked at him, now reassured.

"I know, it's just that when I saw the girls together... I felt... strange," she sighed, again remembering how emotional she had felt, before she smiled at him, her smile suddenly much brighter. "Speaking of, I think we'd better get back before someone..."

"Namely, our bodyguards," Joe supplied with a grin- it had always been a favourite game of his to escape his security team, although he didn't do it now, not with his wife and family.

"Yes, especially them... notices we're missing... I can also just imagine what Charlie would say if he saw us emerging from behind the rose bushes," Clarisse giggled as they strolled hand in hand back down the path to where the party was still in full progress, and Joseph rolled his eyes.

"So can I... so let's just try and sneak back in!"

0

Things settled down again after the twins birthday party, and while they both still wanted a baby, they had agreed that they didn't need to worry about it unnecessarily, and both Joseph and Clarisse in fact forgot about worrying about whether they would have another baby (and even the desire to have another one) at all as they plunged back into work again, both busier than ever.

It was early December when Clarisse finally had a chance to stop and breathe- it had been a hectic few months since the birthdays, and she was very much looking forward to the Christmas break, for a number of reasons, including the fact that she had had a virus since mid November and had yet to shake it off (although she had continued with her duties); and the children were all eager to leave the palace and stay at the Winter Palace to see snow and Santa Clause, two subjects Phillipe continually spoke to the twins about, exciting them almost too much at times, causing Joe to tell him off about it several times.

"But snow is fun to play in and Santa brings all the presents- they deserve to know," Phillipe looked so innocent and so earnest that Joseph didn't have the heart to be too firm on him- he was only five- although he did remind his son not to over excite the girls too much.

The annual opera was again scheduled for early December, and it was only Joseph and Clarisse were attending (his mother was still travelling, although she would be back for Christmas) and it struck Joseph very hard that this would be the first year that neither of his parents would be at the opera with them (this time last year, his father had still been alive, although he hadn't gone), a fact that emphasized Henrik's absence again, but Clarisse was determined that Joseph would enjoy himself, a thought she woke up to on the morning of the opera before, seconds later, the thought was put aside as she, feeling nauseaous almost from the moment of waking, raced to the bathroom to throw up- Joseph had already left for his run.

"Oh no..." she moaned softly to herself as she slowly propped herself up against the bathroom wall- the upset stomach part of the virus had returned- before she froze, her memory recalling a time (or several times) when she had felt like this before and had dashed to the bathroom like she had just done... could it be? Could she really be... before she suddenly felt sick again and threw up again, resting on the floor afterwards, which was where Joseph found her a little later.

"Congratulations you two!" Dr Bangs announced an hour later- after finding Clarisse huddled on the bathroom floor and knowing how unwell she had been- Joseph had immediately sent for the doctor and she had just completed expecting his exam with Clarisse resting on the bed and Joseph sitting beside her.

"I am very pleased to tell you that you're having a baby- I think he or she will arrive in July sometime... is it safe to assume that you're both pleased at the news?" he eyed Joseph warily- he could still remember the mini lecture he had given him months earlier- but the younger man only laughed openly as he kept his wife's hand firmly in his own.

"I AM definitely pleased at the news, and Her Majesty..."the two men glanced at Clarisse, who was smiling wanly, her eyes filled with tears.

"...Is definitely more than happy," she concluded and the doctor grinned at them.

"Good, then I'm pleased too... and I know you're worried about another miscarriage," he added, looking at Clarisse seriously. "But I'm quite sure that it won't happen again and, besides, I will be doing the same as I did when you were expecting Claire and Grace- keeping a very close eye on you!" and he could see his words relieved both of them- the loss of the other baby had shaken them up greatly.

He left a few minutes later, after leaving a few instructions, and there was a long silence in the room before Clarisse finally turned to her husband still sitting beside her, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"A baby," she whispered softly- she had longed for another baby since the twins had turned two, but now... it was really happening! She still loved her other children very much, but she had wanted another baby to complete their family, even though some would argue that they had the perfect family with two boys and two girls... but she was so happy, she didn't care what anyone else said!

"A baby, our baby," Joseph echoed, grinning at her slightly surprised look- she had been a little worried he had only been encouraging another child to make her feel better.

"Yes, I'm thrilled as you are about our future son or daughter," he leaned over and patted her nightgown covered flat stomach. "I knew it would happen when we stopped worrying... gosh," he frowned at her, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"I just thought of something...it seems as though every time I touch you, you end up pregnant!"

Clarisse blushed deeply at his teasing words- in some ways, it was true- but she was so happy at this news that he could tease all he wanted... they were having another baby, and she felt as happy as she did when she discovered it each time with the boys and the twins.

"Will you still be able to come to the opera tonight? I understand if you can't or don't want to," he said after a moment of stroking her hair.

"I'll be fine," she said a determined glint in her eye. "This has become a tradition for me, and I enjoy going-I love the opera, you know that... but... are you really happy about the baby?" she asked in a small voice and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"I am... five children may seem a handful (and they probably will be) but we can handle them all...especially with help," he added teasingly. "But I know we can..." before he leaned over and kissed her softly, pleased as anything and wanting everything to go smoothly for Clarisse this time...

0000000

**Present:**

"Why did you have to ask me whether I was happy about the baby?" he asked as they sat back after finishing lunch and Clarisse looked thoughtful.

"I don't know... I guess I just thought that you might have changed your mind..."

"After seeing all the anguish you went through in March, and how guilty I felt? You've got to be kidding... when the doctor announced that you were having another baby, I was thrilled... honestly, I was," he looked at her earnestly as he leaned over and took her hand in his before he looked at her seriously. "Actually, I have another question for you..."

"Just the one?" she teased

"Yes... While I know now that everything is fine between us..."

"Although we still have to continue to work on our relationship..." Clarisse interjected.

"Yes, but that's part of marriage... not, it's about when you lost the baby in March... I was just wondering... I know you were really very angry about my behaviour then..."

"I was..."

"I was just wondering...whether you seriously considered ending our marriage? I know that the option really isn't there for us as monarchs, not to mention the fact that my mother would have been furious, but I was just thinking...was there a moment during that time when you really thought that our marriage was over?"


	3. A Full Life Part Three

_A/N: Finally, the next part up and while there are a few details that I've kept till the next chapter, the important questions have been answered!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"_...Was there a moment during that time when you considered our marriage over?"_

The words reverberated around the room for a second after they had left Joseph's mouth and both of them were visibly startled at the question itself, but before Joseph could hastily backtrack- they were going so well together, the children were happy and healthy and the country was running smoothly, they didn't need to relive the past, especially a time when things had been so tumultuous for and between them- Clarisse sighed heavily and looked at him with the blue eyes he knew so well and loved with an expression of regret mixed with guilt.

"Yes, there was," she said simply- he had asked for honesty and he deserved an honest response.

"The moment I wonderd if our marriage would survive was the evening before I lost the baby, when you brushed me aside when we went to bed by telling me 'I'll get used to it'... for a moment, I actually thought I hated you... and I most certainly hated you when I lost the baby... In fact I blamed both of us for it..." she almost whispered the last words before dropping her gaze, ashamed at the admission- even thought she had felt it at the time, she didn't feel it now.

There was a long silence afterwards and Clarisse fiddled uncomfortably with the napkin in her lap- she wished he hadn't brought up the subject.

She had moved on and healed (although, for a long time, she had blamed both of them for what had happened, but she had finally accepted it had happened and their relationship had survived) before she heard a chair move across the floor and then, seconds later, while one warm hand stopped her fiddling hands, the other hand moved under her chin and tipped her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but he immediately begant to shake his head vehmently.

"No, don't apologize- I wanted the truth and I got it... to be honest, I deserved whatever you were feeling at the time...I know I pushed you too far..."

"I wanted to tell you how I was feeling then, but I was afraid that it would completely destroy our then very fragile relationship..."

"I wish you had... actually, Mother found out about what I said to you and slapped me for it," he said sheepishly and she looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, she did... she's your biggest fan, like Father was..." he grinned affectionately at her and she suddenly felt compelled to continue her explanation, if only to completely close that chapter between them- she knew he still felt guilty about what he had (and hadn't) done when she had been so ill, but it was time for them both to move on, otherwise it would continue to cast a shadow over their marriage.

"In that moment, I felt our marriage wouldn't be over legally or officially- I knew divorce wasn't an option for us- but I was scared that our marriage would be over in all the important ways that matter to us- love, passion, friendship, laughter, the bond we've always shared since the moment we met- and we would basically be staying together for the sake of the children and the country... and it was a thought and a way of life that I found... intolerable," she bowed her head again- this coversation was making her uneasy, but he had wanted honesty and she had given it to him, thankfully without bitterness or anger, but it was time to move on.

"It would have been intolerable for me as well," he said softly before he tilted her chin up again so that their eyes were meeting again. He sensed that the conversation was making her uneasy and he decided to concluded it as quickly as possible- the past was the past and they were past it now...

"I'm so sorry again, my dear, for all my bad behaviour at that time and making you feel like you felt- dreadful and angry."

He paused for a moment- Clarisse's admission hadn't surprised him, he had suspected much of it, but hopefully they now had fully had closure from that part of their lives.

"I'm also sorry I brought this painful subject up again... I suppose I always had wondered how close we could have come..."

"To losing everything," she finished softly. "I understand... in a way, we were on the edge of losing it all... did you ever feel like we were on the brink?"

"Deep down did, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I pushed you too far... my behaviour was appalling at that time, and I will probably never forgive myself for treating you like that..."

"I've forgiven you, so you should really be able to do it too," Clarisse spoke up gently and he looked at her in surprise.

"You needn't look so surprised, you know I would forgive you for just about anything... I love you, and that's what you do for someone you love- you forgive them... besides, I definitely do not hate you and it's difficult for me to stay angry at you for a long period of time," she said with a shy smile, and he chucked.

"I have the same problem," he teased before leaning forward slightly to kiss her.

"Now that I know that... thank you for being so honest, even though it wouldn't have been easy for you...we can look on the bright side of all of that time by saying that we're going along fairly steadily relationship wise, the country is fine and our family is COMPLETE!" he emphasized the 'complete' and she chuckled along with him, agreeing with him on that point- their family was definitely complete!

0000000

Clarisse's pregnancy was offically announced in the New Year, although their family and friends had known beforehand and were thrilled for them- Charlie had been tempted to tease them a little but, knowing what had happened earlier that year, he chose to hold his tongue, much to Joe's relief and he said as much when the two families were leaving.

"There are times wshen I can joke and teased, but even though you're celebrating a new baby, it's also a time not to tease- I'm not that insensitive!" Charlie said seriously- he was very fond of Clarisse- she was a wonderful wife and mother, two roles she obviously cherished- and he couldn't even imagine how she would have felt when she had lost the baby, so much so that while Lisa and Marion had visited her days afterwards, he and James had stayed away, seeing Joseph instead, but they were thrilled for them now, and Charlie and Marion themselves were back on track and considering expanding their family too, although they didn't say anything today- today was for Joseph and Clarisse.

There were a few snide, crude remarks from the expected sector of parliament (all of which were stricken from the record at Andre's demand) but the rest of the country rejoiced at the news- it had been a rough couple of years for their beloved royal family, but His Majesty, his queen and their adorable brood had emerged unscathed and were the biggest asset Genovia had, a fact proved time and time again with the press always out in force whenever any of them emerged, and the people loved the idea of a new baby prince or princess, as indicated by the gifts beginning to flood in.

Alexandra was thrilled at the news- she knew how distraught Clarisse had been earlier in the year (and thoroughly empathisized with, having endured it herself) and this pregnancy would hopefullly heal any remaining wounds; and the children's reactions were all very different- the boys were mainly interested in knowing whether the baby would be a girl or a boy ("boys are so much more fun- we'll be able to teach him everything Papa taught us," Phillipe said solemnly, Clarisse looking at her husband curiously- what HAD he taught their sons?) while Claire and Grace were more interested in it being their new toy.

"Will the baby be like a doll?" Grace inquired from her position on the floor next to Phillipe- despite being identical and dressed liked her sister, Grace still worshipped her older brother and was showing tendencies towards becoming a tomboy, and Clarisse was a little worried but Joseph reassured her by telling her that it was only a phase and she would grow out of it.

"Alright, alright!" Joe laughed after their announcement as the children peppered them with questions.

"I have SOME answers for you, but not all... we don't know whether we're having a boy or girl and I suppose we'll find out soon enough when the baby arrives..." (although he and Clarisse were keen to know and would find out at a future doctor's appointment)

"...No, the new baby will NOT be like a doll- he or she will be very small and your mother will be looking after he/she most of the time, or a nanny will, but they will grow up soon enough and they will be able to play with you all..."

There were a few other questions they had aseked, but as soon as Joseph had answered their first ones, the children lost interest and while the boys wandered back to where they were playing, the girls snuggled up to Clarisse, expecting a story to be read to them.

"It was fortunate they didn't ask you any other questions," Clarisse said significantly as the twins disappeared to get a book as she had requested, and he laughed ruefully.

"That talk can wait a few more years... I definitely can wait!"

0

Aside from suffering from some morning sickness, Clarisse revelled in her pregnancy and she literally bloomed as the months slowly pased, her stomach expanding as the child within grew and developed.

As promised, Dr Bangs kept a close eye on her while Joseph and the palace staff (while they were never officially told anything about Clarisse's illness, they suspected something different but never said anything, not that they would have dared) spoiled and cosseted her, much to her embarrassment, but once Joseph reminded her it was for her and the baby, she relaxed and accepted that she would be closely watched and looked after until the baby was born.

Her schedule didn't change very much (she didn't want to be accused of shirking her duties even when pregnant) but both Joe and the doctor made her promised that if her workload got too much, she would withdraw from her duties immediately.

"Alright, alright," she pretended to grumble when the three of them made their 'deal', but both men knew she wouldn't risk the baby or her health for anything in the world.

Joseph was just as enthusiastic about this pregnancy as he had been for the others, and he conscientiously attended all her doctor appointments with her (shuffling meetings on occasion to be able to go)-he wanted to prove to the doctor that he was very much excited about the baby but the doctor knew that (he had only been disappointed at his reaction to the previous child and the way he had taken it out on Clarisse) and the two men were happily getting along better, much to Clarisse's relief.

Joseph was definitely there in mid February when, four and a half months along, Clarisse discovered she was expecting another little girl, a discovery that delighted and excited both parents.

"I thought you would have wanted another son!" Clarisse teased afterwards as they travelled back to the palace in the royal limousine, relieved that the windows were tinted so that the ever present press couldn't capture a picture of them. The press tended to go wild whenever Clarisse was officially expecting, wanting pictures and interviews (although interviews were usually a very rare occurrence) and while they knew that King Joseph, protective of his wife at the best of times, usually became ferocious as a lion at these times, they couldn't resist attempting to bend the rules a little...

"No, what I meant what I said before- all that matters to be is the baby is happy and healthy... and the mother bounces back quickly," he added, his tone light but the look in his eyes serious and she smiled as she leaned over and touched his cheek gently. "I am worried about one thing, though," he added and she suddenly looked concerned.

"What?"

"What I'm going to tell the boys when they find out they have another little sister... Flip is already waging war between the sexes... according to him, we're even with three boys and three girls..."

"Four girls...Shelley," Clarisse corrected and Joseph nodded- he thought it was funny that Phillipe was worried about evening up the scales- he was such a little boy's boy, and he was keen on another little brother, although Pierre admitted he didn't care either way.

"Hmmm... I suppose you could tell him that there ARE more boys than girls at the palace... our security team is all men, so that should cheer him up... but we don't need to worry about that at the moment... but are you happy to have another daughter to spoil?" she asked almost nervously after a slightly pause and he grinned affirmatively.

"Absolutely... you've had me wound around your little finger for eight years and our twin daughters have done the same thing so I suppose another daughter won't make any difference..." he sighed heavily but the sides of his mouth were twitching so she knew he was only teasing.

"I always knew you were a ladies man," she murmured huskily. "Little did you know that your previous reputation would come back to haunt you."

"I didn't think it would be obvious has," he rolled his eyes in mock despair and annoyance. "I know Rupert would get a kick out of it."

"Indeed he would- his younger brother who, in his wilder days, used to be surrounded by beautiful young women, is now going to be..."

"Still surrounded, but the young women will be even more beautiful... I know our little girls will be far more beautiful than those women I used to see," he said calmly and Clarisse smiled- she had no doubts about his fidelity towards her- he had always been faithful and she knew he always would be.

Joseph watched her look almost dreamily out the window- she was so happy and excited about the baby, and while he initially had had reservations about another baby (the four they already had were enough of a handful), he too was now excited about their new daughter...he only wished there was a way to include the lost child- even though it still hurt her sometimes to think about it, there was no doubt that the baby had existed and had been part of the family, before an idea struck him- maybe there was a way to celebrate ALL his children and surprising Clarisse as well...

0

It took a little longer than he expected to organize his surprise, time never being on his side, but it was a beautiful March morning when, knowing her schedule for the mornign was clear (and he had deliberately cleared his for an hour or two, although Clarisse still thought he was busy), he strolled into her study to discover Clarisse going through paperwork for her hospital board meeting that afternoon.

The hospital and it's associated charities was a cause close to hear heart and she was not only conscientious about her role and responsibilities, but she usually attended most meetings and fundraisers, and this meeting was no exception.

Her face lit up with delight when she looked up, having heard footsteps and found him standing in front of her desk.

"Hello darling... I thought you were out this morning!"

"My meeting was postponed and I have a free hour or two...so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk... that is, if you're not busy..."

"I'd love to," Clarisse said immediately, pushing her leather chair back and slowly easing herself up. "I do need some fresh aire before my lunch and meeting with the board."

She tried to go for a walk most days (just to stretch her legs, even when she wasn't pregnant), and while it was a slower journey as her pregnancy advanced, someone was usually with her- a bodyguard (normally Jack), and often someone else as well- Joseph when he could, one of her friends whenever any of them were visiting, Alexandra or one or all of the children, but she especially enjoyed it when Joseph accompanied her- her nesting instincts were again rising to the surface and all she wanted was Joseph, and he usually came through, especially during the last six weeks of pregnancy.

She was more than a little surprised when, instead of walking their usual way, he guided her towards the far end of the garden- there wasn't much there blooming at the moment and she had plans to change that, although they would have to wait until the baby was born in July.

She was even more surprised when she discovered five young trees planted in the aread she had been concerned about, as well a comfortable garden seat nearby, facing the trees.

"What's all this?" she asked curiously as he helped her sit down in the shaded area. "Sweetheart?" she looked at him inquisitively and he smiled mysteriously as he sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I was thinking... well, I actually had the idea a month ago, but I haven't had much time to myself..."

"I understand," she said quietly, and she did- he HAD been busy not only with his normal responsibilities but with flying visits to Spain, Portugal and England in the past month, but he was still as involved with family life as he could be.

"I know, you usually do understand," he said, looking at her tenderly. "Anyway, I know you're revelling in this pregnancy but... you still think of the..."

"Other baby, yes I do," Clarisse said quietly- she rarely mentioned the baby, but she would never forget it, no matter what.

"I know, and I was thinking of how we could remember he or she, as well as our other four other children so I..."  
>"Did you arrange all this?" she was almost speechless.<p>

"I know it's a little late, but each of these young trees," he waved towards them. "...Represents one of our beautiful children, and we'll plant another one when our latest addition arrives," he rested his hand on her stomach before he realized she was staring at him.

"What... are you alright?" he asked- it had to be her, the baby seemed fine as it gently kicked the place where his hand was resting.

"I... I am... I just can't believe you did this for me... us... you remembered!" she was almost choked up with tears at his surprise- she had wanted some tangible evidence that she had had been expecting a fifth child, but she hadn't know what to do... it seemed as though Joseph had solved her problem...and included the rest of the family at the same time...

"Oh Joseph... oh darling... thank you so much!" she managed to say before she threw her arms around him and sobbed softly, gratefully yet happily on his shoulder, and he smiled as he held her close to him, understanding that some of it was hormonal but pleased that she loved it so much.

"So...do you like it?" he whispered in her ear and she pulled away to smile at him.

"I do, I do very much...it's so lovely and I know I'm going to be visiting here often... I love you!" she cried emotionally, her eyes filling with tears again and he smiled again, feeling emotional himself.

"I love you too... and this baby, our third daughter," he touched her stomach again. "Is part of our family but so was the other one..." before he pulled her close to him again and kissed her- she loved the surprise, that was what mattered...

0

The rest of Clarisse's pregnancy seemed to fly by and while Clarisse continued to revel in her pregnancy, glowing with happiness and good healthy, a little sad that her pregnancy was coming to an end and it would possibly be also her last- she was also looking forward to meeting her new daughter and planting a sixth tree in the garden, commemorating her birth.

She and Joseph had already chosen a name and decorated the nursery (the room formerly occupied by the twins- they had moved into the suite on the opposite side of their parents), although they were keeping it to themselves and the children were to discover their new brother or sister when it was born, although Phillipe was constantly saying he was sure it was another boy.

"Another brother would be so much better than another sister- at least we can have more fun with a brother..." he said defiantly whenever anyone asked him whether he was looking forward to the baby, much to Joseph's mortification, although Clarisse thought it was cute- he was such a mini Joe (although Joseph vehmently denied he would have said anything like that) and while he spouted his ideas (he was very opinionated at times, another quality of Joe's although he argued that Clarisse could be tenacious in her opinions at times), she knew that he adored his little sisters and was secretly looking forward to his new sibling.

Pierre and the twins were all very excited about the new baby and they, along with Phillipe, usually spent most of their time with Clarisse whenever they could, and she loved it- while she was still busy, she was slowly easing off as July approached, and spent the extra time with her eight, six and almost four year old children.

Joe was frantically busy as usual- he liked having his important work done before the Independence Day celebrations so that his summer was basically his own, and this year it was even more important that he was free- the baby was due in mid July and he wanted to be around for the final weeks of his wife's pregnancy- he too was aware that this was probably the last baby they would have and he wanted to be there all the way for his wife. He thought that she would be spending the last month resting, and he hoped so... five was different to four...

He was very, very surprised when, on the morning of the parade, she emerged from the bedroom in a blue silk maternity dress and coat set- she was nearly eight months pregnant and the public had assumed that they wouldn't see Clarisse again until September!

"Where do you think you're going?" he inquired as she sat on the edge of the sofa- Alexandra and the children were meeting them there- and looked up at him innocently.

"I'm coming to the parade and your speech... I know I won't be able to accompany you if you were planning on disappearing into the crowd..." She was referring to his idea from the year before, an idea she had embraced wholeheartedly, but he hadn't really thought about it since.

"...But I thought the parade would be alright!"

"Not if you're eight months pregnant!" he retorted with a scowl. "You may be Queen of Genovia, but YOUR health and the baby's are more important... besides," he added in a concilitory tone- he didn't want her to feel unwanted, but he really wanted her to rest, not that she hadn't when she had a spare moment.

"... You know my speeches are usually boring, and I was planning on putting that plan into action when you're available... come on, sweetheart, what do you say?" he looked at her beseechingly, more out of concern for her than anything else- but Clarisse was adamant, she was coming.

Alexandra was slightly shocked when she discovered Clarisse was coming and that she and her grandchildren (all primed to be on their best behaviour) would be a travelling in a separate carriage while their parents rode ahead, but she quickly recovered and supported Clarisse all way, giving Joseph no other choice but to give in.

"Alright... but you WILL be resting for the rest of the day and staying off your feet when you can at the ball tonight!"

The peopler were surprised to see their Queen sitting beside Joseph in the carriage- they all knew the new prince/princess was due in a month or so- but they quickly recovered and went totally wild, as did the press which subsequently led to the bodyguards hovering closer to the podium when Joseph made his speech.

She was glad she had come with him- she liked helping him out, it wasn't a duty but a pleasure, especially when they didn't see each other too often, but she had to admit she was glad when they returned to the palace afterwards- as Joseph had pointed out earlier, the baby was due in five weeks and, after this excursion, she was starting to feel it...

She didn't say anything to him for the rest of the day, and did exactly what he had advised, but she couldn't avoid the knowing look he gave her the following morning when he brought her breakfast in bed.

"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me 'I told you so'," she said as she sat up and he set the tray on her knees.

"I wasn't going to say anything at all," he said innocently and he was being truthful- he was just glad she hadn't had any serious after effects from yesterday's outing.

"You don't have to, the look says it all, and while I'll admit that I am rather tired, I don't regret going yesterday... but I think NOW might be the time for me to withdraw from my workload... although I could do some paperwork..."

"I think it sounds like a good idea too... I assume you'll be doing a lot of resting?"

"Yes, with the occasional walk... but resting sounds like a very good idea!"

0

After the Independence Day celebrations, things usually settled down politically and socially, and it was with no small amount of glee and relief that parliament went on their summer break, reconvening only when necessary, occasions that were, to Joseph's delight, usually rare.

"It's bad enough sitting in aroom full of argumentative men on an average temperature kind of day, but can you imagine what it would be like on a hot day?"

This year proved to be no exception, especailly as the weather was unusually warm, the temperature climbing gradually as June passed, but Clarisse and the entire family were fortunate enough to live in air conditioning, and she was happy to stay inside, her daily walks diverted to the end of the day when the heat had passed.

Unfortunately, two weeks before the baby was due, the air condition broke down and it was, as Joseph said sarcastically, 'perfect timing' as everyone was on tenterhooks- Clarisse usually went into labour two weeks earlier than the due date, but Dr Bangs seemed to think the baby would come precisely on time, if not a little later.

Either way, it didn't matter as Joseph immediately called for someone- Clarisse need to be comfortable as either the pregnancy continued or there was a newborn in the palace, and while she hadn't complained the first day the air conditioning had been off, by the second day, he could see that she was wilting, thus it was essential for the palace air conditioning system to be repaired as soon as possible.

Thankfully, the system was up and working again two days later, and everyone continued to watch Clarisse closely, a watch that turned even more intense when Clarisse's due date came and went, Joseph's nerves particularly on edge once it had gone.

"I'm not used to waiting like this... usually by now, our newborn is two weeks old... I don't know about you, but I'm a wreck!" he admitted ruefully ten days after her due date as they retired to bed for the evening, and she smiled understandingly- she was more than ready to reclaim her life and body, she wasn't at all nervous, but she knew Joseph was more concerned about her and the baby and whether her eventual labour would be easy or not.

"At least we know what to expect by now... and obviously this little one..." she rested her hand on her stomach for a moment. "... Doesn't want to come out at all!"

"But she will have too soon," he teased, resting his cheek against her stomach, grinning as he felt the kick, before he pulled away, kissed Clarisse good night and settling into bed, falling asleep instantly, while Clarisse took a little longer to make herself comfortable, but she was eventually in a settled position and feeling relaxed, sleep not far away... hopefully the baby would come soon...

0000000

"Little did we know what was going to happen only hours later!" Joseph joked as they sat back in their chairs, lunch over and enjoying a little time together before Clarisse had last minute preparations to oversee.

"I know, I don't think I had ever seen you so shocked and so scared..." before she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Mama? Papa? Are you in there?" and they exchanged a smile- there was the little girl herself...


	4. A Very Happy Birthday

_A/N: looks like it's a chapter a week for now... hopefully that will improve! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Mama? Papa?" the small voice repeated, now sounding a little timid before Joseph, who had tiptoed over and unlocked the door quietly the minute they had heard her voice, flung open the door and swept the tiny visitor up into his arms with a playful growl, her small shriek of delight and fear quickly replaced by giggles.

"Hello Princess," he said jovially as he walked back to his chair and sat down, his daughter making herself comfortable on his lap and leaning against his chest. "What have you been up to this morning?"

"I helped Mama with Flip's party!" she announced proudly as Clarisse watched the exchange between the dark haired little girl and her dark haired father with an affectionate smile- there had always been a special bond between them which she enjoyed seeing.

It didn't mean that he loved is other children any less or that she didn't love spending most of her waking hours with Clarisse in her study or nearby (Clarisse kept her close as she had with Phillipe, not wanting her to be alone while the others were at school, and she loved being near her mother), but Joseph and their youngest daughter were especially close and had been since the night she was born.

She had been ten days late (the only one of their children to be so) but when she finally decided to arrive, everything had happened so quickly that there had been no time to get to the hospital or for Dr Bangs to get there, so Joseph had had to step in and, with Alexandra's assistance, had delivered their third daughter himself...he had been the first to catch a glimpse of and then welcome Her Royal Highness Princess Emily Andrea Alexandra Aimee Renaldi, third princess and fifth child of the King and Queen, into the world.

Reflecting back on that night, it certainly had been a night to remember and moment neither of them would ever forget, she thought with a smile...

0000000

Two hours after they retired for the night, Clarisse awoke with a start, her face clammy with sweat and a sharp pain in her stomach receeding as she woke up properly...had that been a contraction? Could she finally be going into labour?

Not wanting to disturb Joseph just yet- from previous experience she knew it took a while before she really went into labour- she decided to lay in bed quietly until she felt it was necessary to wake him, but she was stunned when she had another pain only a moment later, a pain that was much harder and faster than she had expected, and she was feeling a little breathless once it ended.

However, still stubbornly determined NOT to wake her husband, she reclined back on her pillows and her breathing returned to normal, but when she had three pains in less than a ten minute span, she knew it was time to wake him.

"Joseph? Joseph?" she nudged him several times, pausing often to struggle through another contraction, before he finally stirred as she slowly sat up and switched on her lamp.

"What's going on?"" he mumbled sleepily as he rolled over to face her, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the light before he finally looked up at Clarisse and realized her expression was pain filled, her breathing heavy and, touching her hand, her skin was clammy.

"Sweetheart?"

"I think... I think I'm … in labour," she managed to gasp out as another contraction hit her, and her announcement galvanized Joseph into action with him leaping out of bed and racing towards the door, grabbing a shirt from his wardrobe as he went.

"I'll be right back... I'll get someone to organize a car!"

"Mmm..." Clarisse groaned as another pain ripped through her- she wasn't quite sure they would make it to the hospital this time...

Joseph was a little dismayed to discover, upon his return (everything was organized- the car would be waiting downstairs, the hospital and doctor forewarned, his mother had been told and their security team was organizing itself into groups, one covering and preparing the hospital before they arrived, and the other accompanying the King and Queen) that Clarisse hadn't moved from the bed.

"Come on darling," he cried encouragingly, a little panicky as he kicked off his pyjama pants and scrambled into trousers before shoving his feet into shoes.

"Everything is set for you," he said as he hurried over toher with her robe- she would hardly feel like dressing- and Clarisse managed to climb off the bed, whimpering softly, and was about to reach for her robe when she doubled over and sat back down on the bed, alarming Joseph.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't... think... we're going... to make... it to the... hospital..."

"What do you mean?" he was now even more alarmed.

"I...I'm having awful contractions... they're coming so hard and so fast... we mightn't make it... so I'll have to have... the baby here..."" she gasped, collapsing against her pillows and stretching her legs back out again.

"But... but..." Joe stammered, suddenly frightened- surely she couldn't be serious about having their baby in their bedroom, if the doctor didn't get there in time, HE could end up delivering the baby, an idea that scared him.

"Surely..."

"I don't want to risk it," she looked at him seriously before awkwardly reaching for his hand and rubbing it against her cheek. "I trust you, my love, please..." before she breathed in sharply and let go of his hand as she leant back on the pillows- another contraction had hit.

Joe, realizing that time was of the essence- the baby was on it's way- and feeling slightly reassured after Clarisse's admission, briefly considered the options before he kissed her hand and hurried towards the door, determined to do this right.

"Where are you going?" she cried- she didn't think he would disappear on her!

"I'll be right back, baby," he looked at her reassuringly. "I just need to cancel my previous instructions, get the doctor to come here, organize towels and hot water and get Mother- I think we're going to need her..."

He still wasn't completely convinced about Clarisse giving birth in their suite, but judging by the intensity of her contractions, he knew she was right- they wouldn't get to the hospital in time, and the thought of the baby, a royal princess, being born in the limousine appalled him- at least, if they stayed at the palace, she would be comfortable and the doctor would be there as soon as possible.

Sure enough, he was back five minutes later, feeling more confident- both his mother and the doctor, after he explained the situation to them, approved of the plan and were on their way- and carrying towels, the hot water arrving with Alexandra minutes later... thankfully, most of the palace staff were asleep and wouldn't see anything, something he was very relieved about.

"I... I'm sorry about all of this," Clarisse managed to gasp out as, after Joseph and Alexandra had set everything up and had agreed that Alexandra would brace her shoulders while Joseph would deliver the baby, Alexandra sat on the bed near her and the older women smiled, more than a little excited herself- her son was very nervous about what he had to do, but she was sure he would handle it and the baby would arrive safe and healthy.

"You don't need to apologize, dear, this is natural and you'll soon have another adorable child..." and Clarisse momentarily felt better before yet another contraction hit, along with the urge to push, an urge she verbalized by screaming (thankfully their bedroom was the furtherest room in the suite and none of the children would be able to hear anything), alerting Joseph to the fact that this was probably leading up to the big moment, and while he was nervous, Clarisse trusted him.

"We can do this, sweetheart," he reached up and squeezed her available hand, Clarisse shifting her focus to him for a moment. "I'M here, YOU'RE here and soon our baby will be too," he said getnly, again very glad they hadn't left the palace.

Clarisse gave him a small smile, appreciating his words and pleased that he felt more confident, but she was beginning to have doubts... somehow, giving birth at the palace didn't seem like a good idea anymore...

"Oh Joseph, I don't know..." before a pain hit her again and she was screaming again, eliciting chills from Joseph before he noticed that the baby was crowning.

There was no time to encourage her again during the brief pause in screams before, Alexandra bracing her shoulders,her screaming began again, a long, agonizing, heartbreaking shriek that seemed to last forever and then... Joseph found himself holding his newborn daughter in his hands, the baby stared at him for a moment in bewilderment before her face crumpled and she began to wail.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Clarisse asked hoarsely from the bed, exhausted and drenched in sweat, and he grinned up at her as he gently wrapped her in a towel.

"She's fine, darling... absolutely perfect."

"Indeed she is," someone agreed from behind and Joe turned to see Dr Bangs step into ther oom, accompanied by two nurses. "And her father did a good job delivering her."

0

Less than an hour later, it was hard to believe what had transpired in the bedroom as Joseph and Clarisse re-settled in bed- the only indication that Clarisse had given birth was the pink crib resting beside Clarisse's side of the bed, a tiny newborn dark haired bundle fast asleep inside, her proud parents watching her sleep from their freshly changed bed. The doctor hadn't forced them to go to hospital- the baby was happy and of a healthy weight and there were no complications- although he said he would visit in a few days to ensure all was well with mother and child, and they were relieved about that, before Clarisse turned over to look at her husband.

"I'm proud of you," she said simply, reaching over and caressing his cheek- she was exhausted and a little sore (her throat especially) but before she fell asleep, she wanted Joseph to know how proud she was of him. "I know you didn't expect this happen but we got through it together..."

She had had doubts about giving birth but she had trusted Joseph implicity, and he had been wonderful, so wonderful...

"I'm proud of you too," he tapped her nose playfully and tenderly. "Again you've proved that women can do anything, not that I've ever doubted you..." he added hastily and she laughed quietly.

"So can you... now you can add midwife to your resume- King during the day and midwife at night," she teased and he chuckled ruefully and also softly so that he didn't wake the baby.

"That could work...although I can just imagine what certain members of parliament would say... or how they would look if they found out what happened tonight!"

Clarisse chuckled along with him before shifting again to check on the baby and then settling back into bed, resting her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's so beautiful... the children are certainly going to be srurpsed tomorrow morning..."

"Yes they are," he agreed, mentally picturing Phillipe's face. "But I'm sure they'll be happy to meet Emily..."

"Mmm... Princess Emily Andrea Alexandra Aimee Renaldi," she smiled sleepily at the words before her eyes began to close- she needed some rest before the baby needed her feed and then the children found out about their new sister...

0

As it turned out, the children came racing in just as the baby was being settled back in her crib after her first bath (Clarisse wanted to keep the baby close for a little while, as she had with the others when they were newborns) and they all froze in the doorway watching, with wide eyes, as their mother sat back on the bed with the tiny bundle, Joseph standing beside them seconds later.

"What's that, Mama?" Phillipe pointed to the baby and Clarisse smiled radiantly as she shifted Emily slightly, moving her onto her shoulder so that they could see her face.

"This is your new little sister, Emily," she announced as Joseph joined her on the bed, sitting on her other side so that he wasn't blocking the children's view of her.

"A little sister... yay!" Claire and Grace squealed, racing over and kneeling on the bed to get a closer look at their new sister.

"She's so tiny!" Clarie said in wonder.

"She'll grow quite quickly," Clarisse laughed ruefully as the baby opened her eyes a crack, regarded the two strange faces sleepily for a moment and then closed her eyes again.

"Can I hold her?" Grace asked, moving even closer so that she and the baby were almost nose to nose.

"Not at the moment, darling, she's just about to go to sleep but you can when she's awake..."

"And a little older," Joseph added- she WAS only hours old, but it would be better if she was evena few days older.

"When did she come?" Pierre asked curiously, moving slowly towards them while Phillipe remained where he was, his arms crossed and frowning.

"Last night," Joseph said after exchanging a glance at Clarisse- this conversation could go somewhere they didn't want it to go just yet- but Pierre only nodded before joining his sisters in watching the baby as Joe glanced casually over to where Phillipe was standing, looking sulky.

"Come on over, Flip, and meet your baby sister," he said amiably, standing and walking over to where he was standing- maybe he was feeling a little shy- but as soon as he touced his shoulder, the little boy exploded, shrugging off his father's hand.

"NO! I don't want to meet a girl! Girls are dumb!" he shouted before he ran back through the suite and slammed the main door as he left, startling the baby who began to wail, and her other siblings jumped away from Clarisse, looking slightly frightened.

"It's alright, she's a little startled," Clarisse said quickly, rocking the baby before Joe stepped in.

"Okay, let's go outside and have some fun... AFTER we find your brother," he rolled his eyes at Clarisse before the threesome followed their father out of the bedroom, the twins turning and waving as they left, and Clarisse let out a sigh of relief- Phillipe's reaction was what she had expected, but all in all, the first introduction had gone rather well...

0000000

**Present:**

"What's wrong, Mama?" she suddenly heard and she looked up to see Joseph and Emily watching her- Emily had her mother's blue eyes and sweet smile, but she was also very much like her father.

"Nothing's wrong, darling," her mother smiled brightly, now back in the present. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Emily looked curious and Clarisse shrugged, although still smiling.

"I was thinking about when you were born and we introduced you to your brothers and sisters."

"Flip was mad," she giggled- she had heard the story before.

"No, he was just a little surprised," Joseph amended, although she was right- Phillipe had been furious about not having a little brother and had avoided Emily and thus his mother for several weeks, hurting Clarisse terribly, but he had finally softened when the little girl had smiled at him and now, nearly four years later, he adored her as much as the others did.

"But he likes me now, doesn't he?" she looked from one to the other anxiously before sliding off her father's lap and running over to her mother- a comforting hug from Mama would help and Clarisse smiled as she enfolded her tiny daughter onto her lap and into her arms.

"Of course he does, darling girl- you all get along so well, I'm glad and Papa and I fear that you wouldn't be able to tear you apart," and it was true- the four older siblings had always been as thick as thieves, but they were all fiercely protective about their baby sister and always made the effort to include her in their games and intrigues, for which their parents were very, very grateful.

"You would," she looked at her earnestly, not understanding that Clarisse was teasing. "You and Papa would be able to tear us apart..."

"We're just glad you're all healthy and happy," Clarisse said smoothly as Emily snuggled up to her. "If you all get along, that's what we want."

"As long as you let us play with you sometimes," Joseph added with a grin and Emily nodded enthusiastically as she turned back to her father.

"We do... I do!" she cried- her parents, along with her siblings, made up her little world and she couldn't imagine them not being with her.

"That's good to hear," her father teased and she grinned thist ime, having got the joke, and there was a comfortable silence between the three of them, a silence Clarisse hated to break when she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was an hour before the boys would arrive home, followed by Phillipe's guests half an hour after that.

Before she could say anything, however, his assistant walked almost timidly into the room- he knew how important it was for the King when he spent time with his wife and children.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Your Majesties and Your Highness... but you are wanted on the telephone, Your Majesty," he bowed apologetically at Joseph before walking back outside and Joseph stood with a sigh, shooting a regretful look at his wife and daughter.

"I'm sorry, I need to go..."

"It's okay, Daddy," Emily said with a sweet smile. "You need to be King for a while... don't forget Flip's party," she added sternly as she and her mother stood up, hand in hand, and headed towards the main doors of Clarisse's study.

"I won't, Em," he said just as solemnly as he walked with them before kissing her tiny cheek and then kissing Clarisse lightly on her lips. "I'll be there... I've promised... and I'll see you both soon," he shot Clarisse another regretful look before disappearing down the hallway to his own study while his wife and daughter, Emily chattering away happily, left to make sure that everything was ready...

Phillipe, at ten, was less fussy than he had been at five or six and would be happy with whatever had been planned, but Clarisse wanted it to be perfect, and she was sure it would be...

000

Sure enough, the party was a marvellous success and the birthday boy himself was very happy with everything his parents ("mainly Clarisse," Joseph had said modestly) had organized, pausing at one point to hug Clarisse gratefully- at 10, he was still a little shorter than Clarisse, but she surmised that he, like his brother, would soon have a growth spurt.

"Thank you Mama- this is the best birthday ever!"

"I'm glad, sweetheart," she said simply before he dashed off again, distracted by his friends- one of the nicest things about these parties (and even when their friends visited occasionally) was that while the adults/children's parents were daunted by their surroundings and the realization that the parents of one of their children's friends were the ruling monarchs (a situation that Joe and Clarisse tried to downplay as much as they could), the younger generation simply didn't care, which was good for the children- they were, as far as Joseph and Clarisse were concern, still children who happened to be born royal.

"This is a great party!" she suddenly heard from behind her as she watched the children race around the garden (she could see Alexandra trying not to wince whenever one of the children raced through one of the rose bushes), a clown entertaining the younger set (the twins and Emily had friends over as well, although Emily, at only three, had few friends but her older sisters were more than happy to let her tag along with them), and she turned to see Charlie walking towards her.

"I wish I could give our kids something like this!" he joked as he joined her and Clarisse laughed.

"I'm sure you would, Charles, but I know they enjoy what you and Marion organize... and, you have to admit, they're parties aren't too simple either!" she joked.

They were still very good friends with James and Charlie and their families- in fact, they were probably the closest to the King and Queen and everyone knew that- and there were times when they shared each others lives and occasional holidays together ("and palaces" Charlie joked- he especially loved coming and staying at either the palace in Pyrus or the Winter Palace) and the children all got along very well together.

While James and Lisa still had the three boys, Charlie and Marion had expanded their family nearly a year after Emily was born, with yet another daughter ("it's my destiny to be surrounded by women!" Charlie had joked, although they all knew that he was pleased with three happy children- he had learned his lesson well after separating from Marion for nearly a year)- Jessica- and the two little girls were happy playmates, although Jessica was slightly shyer than Emily.

There had been no more serious talk of setting up the children for future matches- Clarisse, as well as the other two women thought it was slightly ridiculous- but Charlie knew how to tease and he occasionally let a hint slip, although everyone usually ignored him.

All in all, Clarisse was very happy that they were still in their lives- as royalty, they were usually so well protected that it made it hard for them to be able to have a circle of friends, but they had managed to gather together a group of people that they knew that they could implicitly trust (and knew that they wouldn't sell any stories about them, although Joseph was still her best friend and she knew he felt the same way about her.

"True, too true... but this one is amazing... I don't know how you're going to top it when he's 16, 18 or 21!"

"I'm not thinking too far ahead!" Clarisse laughed ruefully- she couldn't believe that her firstborn, Pierre, was nearly twelve, Phillipe was ten, the twins were nearly eight and Emily was four in July... time had literally flown by so fast... "Although I'm sure Joseph will have some plans for those other birthdays!"

"Oh, will I?" they heard his voice behind her before she felt his arm slide around her waist. "Will I be planning their parties when they hit those ages, my darling wife?"

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of ideas... although I don't knowwhether you can remember your eighteenth or twenty firsts... all I know was that they were two great nights!" Charlie roared with laughter as Joe frowned momentarily- sometimes Charlie was just too much, he didn't need reminding of what he had been like then, although Clarisse didn't look bothered- in fact, she looked interested.

"Really? Well, I'm sure they were probably more interesting than my sweet sixteen or twenty first..." she looked thoughtful- while most of the memories of her childhood were fading (even more so since her mother had mellowed and their relationship was somewhat less fractious), there were times when she still remembered how lonely she had been, how she had had to be the perfect young lady, being groomed to marry someone terribly important...

She was glad that they had had five children, and that the girls were as stymied by tradition as she had been, although they would have sound boundaries and grooming eventually- but, at the moment, she was happy for them to enjoy normal (or as normal as could be for princesses), happy childhoods...

"However," she continued after a moment, shaking of the moment of reflection. "Phillipe seems to be enjoying himself quite well...and the others seem to be having a good time..."

"They'll all be in bed very early tonight, I'm sure," Joseph joked- he had seen her drift off momentarily and made a note to ask her about it later- and the other two laughed along with him.

"You're hoping," she joked in a low voice and his only response was to squeeze her waist a little tighter before Clarisse glanced at her watch- everything, while seeming casual and at ease, was on a schedule (it had to be, the palace staff had other duties to do, and the party was just an additional responsibility), and it was almost time for the cake to come out. The chef had made the cake- as he had in previous years- and this year it was in the shape of a large soccer field, as Phillipe's latest obsession was soccer.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I need to go and see about this cake..." she said as she extricated herself from Joseph's grip and moved in the direction of the palace- she couldn't wait to see Phillipe's face.

"She's quite a woman, your wife," Charlie said when she was out of earshot and Joseph nodded.

"Yes she is- wife, mother, Queen- but so is yours..."

"She is... thank goodness she took me back," Charlie looked sober for a moment- that year had been the worst time in his life and he knew he had made a big mistake.

"She would have, she's known you quite a long time," Joseph said sympathetically. "I couldn't be married to you, though... you're just too much at times," he joked, trying to ease the atmosphere and Charlie grinned back at him.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be stuck with you either...you're no charmer yourself..."

"My wife wouldn't agree with you on that score...or my daughters..."

"Only because they're all under your spell... but you've always had that way with women..." Charlie teased and Joseph had the grace to look embarrassed- it hadn't bothered him at the time (in fact, he had liked all the attention he had got from women), but now it was different and he hoped that there was no dark secrets that would emerge from his past, although he had been completely honest with Clarisse... Clarisse didn't deserve to be humilated or embarrassed, he loved her too much for that...

Before his introspection could go too far, he heard cheers and screams from down in the garden, and he looked down to see Clarisse, helped by one of the kitchen staff, carrying Phillipe's cake down to the table where all the children were congregated.

"Looks like the cake's finally here... and it looks great!" Charlie commented as they strolled down towards the rest of the crowd.

"Yes, the chef is very clever..." before he moved to join Clarisse standing behind Phillipe, Pierre and the girls surrounding him and as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, the boy enjoying all the attention, he and Clarisse exchanged a glance- while their lives were full and challenging with their duties and responsibilities, it was times like these that made them appreciate what was important in their lives- their children, their friends and each other...


	5. Temporarily Leaving the Nest

_A/N: thank you to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The party ended early in the evening, and while the boys disappeared upstairs to their suite (although it wouldn't be long before they would have their own suites, something they were both looking forward to and Clarisse had already enlisted a distant relation of Joseph's, who was an interior designer, to design two suites suitable for growing young men) and the twins to theirs, all of them to do their homework and have a light dinner before going to bed early (as Joseph had suggested and secretly hoped they would), Clarisse carried an exhausted and cranky Emily up to her room to be bathed and fed by her nanny before, after promising to return to read her a story, she headed back downstairs to have dinner with her husband, reflecting on the day's events as she did so.

Everything had gone perfectly for Phillipe's party, from games to refreshments and all of his friends had attended, which had pleased him, but he didn't forget to thank his parents when it ended, a gesture that touched her heart and pleased Joseph- she deserved appreciation from the boys when she did something for them, not that they ever forgot to do so. She was going to miss them when they left for boarding school in England in September, an event she was still getting used to...

She could still remember the conversation she and Joseph had had only a few months earlier when he had announced that both boys had been accepted into the same school he and Rupert had attended when they were young... she was surprised, to say the least...

0000000

"What? You have got to be joking!" Clarisse cried in dismay after she had read the acceptance letters he had handed to her as she sat at her desk making a few notes for the session of parliament she was sitting in on later that morning.

She had been pleasantly surprised when Joseph had strolled in moments earlier- they had agreed to meet in an hour to leave for parliament together- but her pleasure had quickly turned to dismay when she perused the letters.

"Are you serious about this- the boys are going to boarding school in England?"

"We discussed this when the boys were born- as first and second in line to the throne, they need the best education they can get, and this is the first step towards it," he explained quietly as he sat himself on the edge of her desk as she frowned, a little upset and annoyed.

"I don't remember discussing this then," she murmured under her breath before pausing- maybe they had discussed when the boys were young, and while she knew, deep down, that it was a tradition that was going to be kept, her maternal instincts were fighting to be heard and even take over.

"Well, we were both too excited about the fact we had two very healthy young sons," Joseph said gently. "But we did discuss it, only casually, and while the boys have been very happy at the local school here, it's time for us to get serious about their education."

"Do they really have to go?" she looked up at him unhappily- her family meant the world to her, more so because her own childhood had been so lonely, and she hated the thought of the boys leaving, if only for school. "They're still young..."

"They are but they're not either- they're ten and almost twelve," Joseph said firmly. "Rupert and I were both at school when we were ten, so Pierre's been lucky to have an extra two years here..."

"Why didn't you send him when he was ten?"

"Well, I didn't like the fact he would have been on his own there, Phillipe would have been alright but I felt that they should go together... I was lonely here when Rupert went away and I don't want either of them to feel like that...that, and the fact we were busy with our two year old daughter and six year old twins," he added with a grin before sobering up.

"I know you don't like it, sweetheart, and truth be told I don't really like the thought that they'll be away for eight or nine months of the year, but this is a necessary step, a tradition that has been going on for far longer than we've been alive, and they HAVE to go- they are in line for the throne and deserve the best education they can so they can run the country properly eventually... we have to think of them and the country."

"Why has there never been a boys school built here... there's a perfectly good private girls school here just outside Pyrus... I assume our daughters will go there, rather than being sent away?" she inquired waspishly, still upset, but he didn't blame her.

"Yes, they will be, but even if there WAS a boys school here, the Crown Prince and second in line would never be allowed to attend, that I know... parliament would insist they go to boarding school... Darling, I know this is hard for you to accept," he reached over and rested his hand on top of hers.

"But it's not forever or the end of the world- they'll be home for Christmas, Easter and summer holidays, we'll be able to visit on occasion and we'll still have the girls here... goodness, I'm going to be SURROUNDED by girls!" he pretended to look horrified and Clarisse chuckled- he was right, it wasn't the end of the world and they would be home for holidays... but it just seemed like two of her babies were flying the nest, if only temporarily, and she knew that she would miss them...

"I know you're right," she sighed heavily. "They do need a good education, AND the girls will still be here... but I'm going to miss them so much."

"I am too, but we'll have each other and..." he paused to lean over and look into her eyes. "I promise I'LL never leave you..." and she smiled slightly at that. "I don't want to, so you're stuck with me, my darling," he added, knowing she loved her family more than anything, and this time her smile broadened before she moved her chair closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad... because I'm not going anywhere either... you're stuck with me!"

"No, I think it's the other way around- YOU are stuck with me... poor you!" and they chuckled together softly before he leaned over further and kissed her- neither of them liked the thought of their sons going away, but Joseph knew it had to happen, as according to tradition, and Clarisse had to accept it too, no matter how strong her maternal feelings were...

0000000

"Everyone settled upstairs?" Joseph's voice broke into her thoughts and Clarisse suddenly realized she had walked into the dining room while still absorbed in her thoughts, but she quickly recovered enough to smile ruefully as she ank into the chair her husband held out for her, pleased that she was finally off her feet.

"Yes, everyone's fine- the older four are doing their homework and Emily is being bathed and fed, although she wants a story before she falls asleep."

"Sounds like a very reasonable request," he replied as he sat down opposite her and the hovering servants began serving their main course- unless it was a state dinner or special occasion, Joseph and Clarisse opted for two courses for dinner, be it with the children or just the two of them.

"You looked pensive as you were coming in- what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss the boys when they leave for school," she sounded slightly wistful but Joseph knew she had made her peace with the situation and had accepted that they had to go away for school. "I was just remembering our conversation," she added by way of explanation. "I was acting dreadful that day..."

"No, you were acting like a mother, which was what I wanted you to act like," he leaned over and touched her hand. "Unfortunately, our decision had to be about more than missing them..." and he was being honest in it being THEIR decision- it had been a decision they had made together, Clarisse had signed the enrolment papers with him and had been there when they told the boys- Pierre wasn't particularly happy about the move (although he knew he HAD to go, as heir to the throne) but Phillipe was excited, knowing HE was going where his father, his hero, was going, before he had stopped and looked his mother anxiously.

"Are you coming with us when we leave for boarding school?" and she had smiled, almost tearfully, as his question.

"If you want me to," she offered, an offer that was immediately accepted by Phillipe, Pierre and Joseph.

"Are you sure you want me coming with you when you settle the boys into the school?" she asked quietly again over the main course and Joe smiled.

"Of COURSE- Phillipe and Pierre meant it then and I mean it now... they're your sons as well as mine as you have every right to come with us... and we all want you to come," he said firmly and she smiled at him before finally relaxing back against her chair.

"Anyway, I wanted you to know that I was incredibly impressed with what you and Em..." they smiled at that- Emily hadn't really done anything, but she had been glued to her mother's side during most of the party preparations, so everyone, including the palace staff, called her the Queen's assistant, a title she liked very much.

"... had done for Flip's party... I can't believe you almost single handedly managed to organize our son's party, continue with your normal schedule, keep Emily firmly in your company while keeping the boys and twins in your sight... as per usual, you have done more today than I do in a week of official duties... don't protest, I'm complimenting you and I'm going to continue," he added as she opened her mouth to protest. "You have and I'm so proud of you- you are an amazing woman, but I've always known that."

She blushed at his words but she knew he was sincere- due to her isolate childhood and her parents high expectations, her self esteem had been low and, during the early das of their marriage, he had had to bolster her spirits many times, not that he minded, and while she was much more confident nowadays, there were times when he had to compliment her when she was feeling low (those times were rare) but there were more times when he did it simply because he wanted to- and wanted to see her blush. He enjoyed doing it- she rarely asked, but it was his way of supporting and encouraging her, as she did for him, although in quieter and subtler ways.

"You really do like seeing me blush, don't you?" she teased after her cheeks had cooled down, and he nodded with a pleased grin.

"I do, and I mean every word," he said as she blushed again and focused on her plate for a moment before Joseph, sensing her discomfort (although she DID appreciate his compliments- he truly understood her), changed the subject back to Phillipe's party.

They went upstairs together after dinner, both wanting an early night after saying good night to the children- Emily was already in bed when they arrived, but she fell asleep halfway through the story Clarisse read with a smile on her face, and her parents stopped to watch her sleep for a few minutes, looking just as adorable as the twins (as she did when she was awake) and while Joseph felt that she looked like him, the three girls would grow up to be just as lovely as their mother, although not quite as beautiful- there was only one Clarisse...

The twins were also in bed but still awake when Clarisse and Joseph stopped by to say goodnight but, as they approached the boys suite, they could hear odd sounds from within, sounds like something being thrown against the wall, and Joseph wasn't particularly surprised on discovering the boys kicking a ball across their living room area, both occasionally missing a catch (hence the sounds of something hitting a wall) and laughing gleefully, much to Clarisse's disapproval, but as soon as they saw their parents, they stopped.

"What's going on here?" Joseph asked mildy as the boys stood sheepishly in front of them.

"We were... just having some fun,"Phillipe said easily.

"Even though you know you're not supposed to kick or throw balls in the palace...even in your own suite?"  
>"Well..." the boys exchanged a glance, now somewhat ashamed, before Joe decided to let them off the hook this time.<p>

"Okay, it's fine tonight since it's your birthday, P, but next time you want to kick a ball around, you need to go outside," he looked at them a little sternly, mainly for Clarisse's sake- he and Rupert had done the same things at their age- but both boys nodded meekly.

Clarisse, however, knew that he was far more relaxed about the boys kicking a ball inside, suspecting he had done the same things when he was young, and she teased him about it when they were finally alone in their suite.

"I assume you did that when you were young?"

"Yes, only Rupert and I didn't use only balls, we used vases..." Clarisse gasped in horror. "...books, any thing we could get our hands on," he chuckled as he retrieved his pyjamas from under his pillow.

"Only, once we became teenagers, it was mainly me, James and Charlie doing it, and we broke a vase one day...why do you think Mother disapproves of Charlie so much? He was the one who broke it, and thought he could try and hide it under one of my carpets... of course we got caught and I got into trouble... typical Charlie," he sounded disgruntled.

"Oh darling," Clarisse gasped when she managed to stop laughing and catch her breath. "I can definitely see that the boys inherited that mischievous streak from you... I only hope that THEY don't break one of your mother's vases," she finished as she sank down on her side of the bed, looking young and sexy in a satin nightgown.

"They hopefully won't do that because they know they're not allowed to kick balls around here... otherwise, I know Mother will come after me!" he laughed ruefully as he joined her in bed and the sank down under the sheets, Joseph's lamp the only light illuminating the room, with happy sighs.

"What a day!" he said after a moment and she chuckled softly, piquing his interst. "What's so amusing, my darling?"

"I was just thinking that while you can handle a full day of engagments without breaking a sweat, a ten year old's birthday party has totally destroyed you!"

"Yes, I am exhausted," he said unashamedly. "I don't know how you do it, although we have great children- and they were on their best behaviour today..." before he paused, remembering the mental note he had made earlier.

"By the way, you seemed to drift off a little when we were talking to Charlie... did it bother you that he mentioned some of my past birthdays?"

"No darling, it didn't bother me... I know you weren't an angel when we met and married, I DID read newspapers," she teased as she slipped a hand down his pyjama shirt.

"However, I never saw that side of you when we were briefly courting- I know I saw the REAL you, so your past exploits meant nothing to me (although I would like to hear about them sometime) and I trust you... anyway, I was thinking that thankfully our children's birthday celebrations are far different to the ones I had when I was a girl, and I'm glad of it..."

"They're different BECAUSE of what you endured... Rupert and I were spoilt little brats, but you..." he weaved an arm around her waist and held her close to him- he hated the thought of what she had lived with and he would continue, to the best of his ability, to make it up to her- it hurt him to think that she had been hurt.

"You went through a difficult childhood and it has made you more aware of what you want our children to experience... I love you more for it," before he cuddled her closer to him and she smiled as she slowly and stealthily began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm glad you love me because I love you too... and I'm more than glad that you suggested we have an early night..."

"Oh, are you? Earlier today, you thought it was ridiculous to have an early night, he said teasingly as he ran a hand up and down her exposed back and she chuckled as she ran her hands down his bare, muscular chest.

"Maybe I changed my mind," she replied coyly and he laughed out loud as he shrugged off his shirt and, with one smooth movement, switched off the lamp and turned back to her, reaching out in the dark and pulling her closer to him, Clarisse giggling softly as he did so.

"Now it's time for our party," he breathed into her ear huskily and she chuckled softly before his lips came down on hers and there was silence...

00000

The next few months were hectic and bsy for both of them, not only with their professional lives but also personal as well. Pierre was twelve in May and, unlike his younger brother with his big party, he only wanted a few friends over to play, although he was happy for Clarisse to organize a cake for him.

As they grew older, the two boys were growing in two different directions and into two different personalities- Pierre was quieter, more serious and more reserved than his younger brother, more interested in reading, writing, learning and riding his horse, very much like Clarisse, while Phillipe took after his father in more ways than one, and both James and Charlie were already teasing Joseph that he was going to have a lot of trouble with him when he was older..."especially with the ladies", much to Joseph's mortification and Clarisse amusement, although they both knew he would probably be a handful and they would have to keep an eye on him.

Already, at ten, he was cheeky, charming, happy go lucky, less interested in learning and more into sports, horses, running around and peppering his bodyguards with questions about security.

Both boys, however, had great senses of humour and loved playing pranks, with their victims mainly consisting of their father, the twins, their bodyguards, occasionally Clarisse and some of the palace staff, but never Emily- she was still too young and she wouldn't really understand the jokes.

They were also pestering their father to take them camping during the summer, and Joseph was tempted, although he knew they would need a large team of bodyguards to accompany them, the only dampener on the plan, but he was sure it would all work out and they would have a good time.

"Would you be interested in coming camping?"he broached the subject with Clarisse in early June, only days before the Independence Day Celebrations and she laughed.

"I would do just about anything for you or the children, dearest, but camping is something I draw the line at!"

"Do you think the girls would be interested?"

"Emily, probably not; Claire and Grace... maybe Grace but Claire..." she trailed off as he frowned thoughtfully as he considered his two older daughters.

The twins, now 8, were still very much identical but they were starting to insist (Grace especially) on being dressed differently, and while Clarisse, the only one who could really tell them apart, understood, it was a little easier as their respective outtfits reflected their different personalities- Claire was like Pierre, quiet and shy while Grace was just like Phillipe, easy going and loud, she was also a little sad- they were growing up so fast. However, while the twins were as different as night and day clothes wise, they were very close and, along with their brothers and Emily, were all as thick as thieves.

As expected, Claire wasn't initially interested in camping- although Grace was- but by the time the five day trip rolled around, she had been convinced to go and it was only Clarisse and Emily who were remaining at the palace with a few guards, and who were waving the entourage- consisting of Joseph, the boys, the twins and at least ten bodyguards- off on a lovely July morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Joseph asked again as, after kissing Emily goodbye, he stood up and slipped an arm around her waist, both of them ignoring the giggles and groans from one of the black 4WD (the boys especially were getting to the age where the sight of their parents displaying affection for each other was embarrassing).

"No thank you, I'm sure," she replied just as teasingly before he kissed her, the noises from the car getting louder. "Have fun!" she almost sang as she stepped back and waved to the children. "I'm sure you will with this lot!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," he rolled his eyes- the children were all over excited already, he could just imagine what they would be like when they were actually camping, and he momentarily wished that the trip was over and they were all exhausted.

All in all, they had a great time on their trip and everyone, including their bodyguards, were all exhausted when they finally returned and while the children went to bed very, very early, Joseph was feeling muscles he hadn't felt in years as he collapsed stiffly on the bed, groaning loudly.

"Now I know I'm getting old!" he complained as Clarisse, very sympathetic, disappeared into the bathroom to get a cream she could massage into his sore joints.

"What did you do?" she inquired when she returned and helped him take his shirt off.

"Anything and everything," he griped as he stretched on the bed on his stomach while Clarisse knelt on the mattress with him and began rubbing cream in. "Fishing, walking, hiking, swimming, campfires... we even found a stable to go horse riding... the kids didn't go to sleep until late every night... and sleeping on the ground..." he groaned again but Clarisse knew he was only half serious and would probably do it again, before he moaned again, this time with pleasure.

"Oh that feels so good, you're a good masseuse, my darling!"

"I learnt from the best!" she quipped cheerfully as she massaged a sore spot tenderly but firmly.

"What did you and Em do while we were away?"

"Just stayed around here, although Em went to Charlie's for a day when I had to go to a lunch I couldn't cancel, they came here... while it was lonely and quiet here without the rest of you, we had fun... and Em stayed here with me at night," she added with a smile- while the others had done it occasionally, Pierre more so than Phillipe or the twins (although they had all tried it), Emily was more likely to try and sneak into their bed at night, although not all the time and they didn't mind... she, unlike the others at the moment, was alone in her nursery (aside from her nanny) and was a little afraid of the dark, so they both allowed her to stay with them sometimes.

"Oho, so you've kicked me out of our bed?" he raised his head and turned to look at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It's big enough for three," she retorted, gently pushing him back onto the mattress and shifting herself forward to massage his shoulders and arms. "I'm sure Emily would love sharing with you, so I'll let you two fight it out," but she was teasing- Em didn't do it too often, and they understood why...

0

The rest of the summer glided past quite easily- thankfully there were no emergency sessions of parliament or trips overseas- and the family spent most of their time together either at the palace (where Emily celebrated her fourth birthday) or at the beach, where the older children spent much of their time in the water with their father, while Clarisse, Emily and 8 year old Shelley stayed on the shore, under an umbrella, although Clarisse did swim with the others and Emily did paddle in the shallow water, Shelley often running into the water with her and quickly running back as the remanants of the wave came towards the small dog. Emily loved seeing that happen, and she loved the dog just as much as the others while Shelley enjoyed playing with her, or whoever wanted to play.

While Shelley was still looked after b the boys, she enjoyed playing with them whenever she saw them and was technically still 'their' dog, it was clear that Clarisse had become her mistress and she, like Emily, was usually found with Clarisse wherever she was in the palace, and her dog bed had been long since shifted into the living room of Clarisse's suite.

However, while it was a glorious summer and they had all enjoyed themselves, as August drifted to it's end, Clarisse began feeling sad- the time of the boys departure was approaching, and while she had spent some of the summer organizing their belongings- uniforms, other clothing, books and other necessities- and knew it was coming, it still came as a small shock when the first of September rolled around and she and Joseph were taking the boys to school.

It was a day trip by plane, so they were leaving the girls behind, and both boys were clearly excited as they farewelled their sisters and soothed Emily with promises that they would be home at Christmas (the poor girl had burst into tears when she realized they were leaving, but had stopped when the boys had given her extra hugs) and while Clarisse was working hard to keep her emotions in check as they boarded Genovia 1- she was excited for the boys and didn't want them to know that she was upset- she obviously didn't do a good enough job to convince Joseph, as he rested his hand warmly on top of hers as the boys romped behind them before the flight attendant told them that it was time to buckle up.

As they all did so, Joseph leaned sideways towards her- what he was about to say for her ears only- and whispered

"They're only temporarily leaving the nest, my love," and she had to smile at him weakly for that- he was right, they were only leaving temporarily... but she was going to miss them dreadfully...


	6. Friendship

_A/N: thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The plane trip seemed to pass by far more quickly than Clarisse had expected and hoped, and while there was a slight delay in going through Customs at Heathrow (although they were soon hurried through when someone realized who they were), the two hour drive flew by just as fast but Clarisse was distracted from the imminent separation momentarily by the stories Joseph was regaling his sons with from HIS time at school.

"I hope you're not giving them any ideas," she reproved gently after hearing about the time when he, James and Charlie had snuck out of their dormitory, raided the main refrigerator and then went swimming in a nearby lake. "No wonder your mother despaired of you at times."

"I wasn't a bad boy all the time," he protested before looking back at the boys with a small smile. "However, you two, I'm only telling you these stories as entertainment, not as a source of ideas..." he said ternly, looking at both of them although he sensed Phillipe would be more likely to try something. "Pranks are alright at home, with us, but here..."

"We'll be good, Papa," Phillipe said innocently, but there was a mischievious twinkle in his eyes that worried Joseph slightly but he knew he couldn't quench the same irrepressible spirit that Phillipe had (and he wouldn't want to and neither would Clarisse), taking after his father yet again.

"Hmm..." was all he said in reply before Pierre broke in, looking excited as he pointed out the limousine window and the other three turned to see the large, imposing, moss covered building, surrounded by six or seven other smiliar sized buildings, all growing larger as the car drove down the long driveway and again, even with a twinge of sadness, Clarisse was impressed.

She and Joseph had flown over for a private tour of the school in May, and the campus was extremely impressive- home to nearly two hundred boys from ten to eighteen and from all different families, cultures and lifestyles, the school was well over 200 hundred years old and covered just about ever subject, sport and hobby, and the teachers seemed pleasant and well educated.

They both knew Pierre and Phillipe would be happy there and would have opportunities they wouldn't have had back at their former school, and Joseph was adamant that they would be known as Pierre or Phillipe, simply to avoid them being made different and subject to teasing.

"Looks pretty good, doesn't it?" Joseph commented in the silence and both boys beamed at him.

"It looks great!" Phillipe cried enthusiastically before freezing when the car came around the corner to park near the main building and they saw a large crowed of blue blazered, khaki trousered boys and their parents milling around with their luggage, an enormous pile that was growing smaller as suitcases and trunks were taken inside.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like it's the first day of school for a lot of other boys," Clarisse observed quietly. "Hopefully we'll see Uncle James and Patrick- he's starting too."

Both she and Joseph had hoped to arrive in a discreet manner and slip inobtrusively into the crowd, but the early arrival of their bodyguards and their car with the Genovian flags on the front put paid to that, and Clarisse could feel the stares burning into her as Joseph helped her out of the car, the boys bounding out afterwards, but she pretended to ignore the scrutiny as the headmaster walked over to greet them and introduce himself to the boys.

It was only after that, when the headmaster had moved on, that they spotted James, Lisa and Patrick, and while the boys huddled together, their parents did the same- it hadn't failed Clarisse's noticed that most of the parents around them were slightly to considerably older than them... surely SHE wasn't the only one who had had her first baby at 23?

"There are a few more couples who are around our age," James explained when Clarisse voiced her realization. "Some of our school friends have sons going here, but they might be coming later... but Patrick has been so excited about coming here, he hasn't slept for the past three nights- how about Pierre and Phillipe?"

"Just as bad, if not worse than Patrick," Joseph grimaced ruefully- they had been more than a little excited in the week leading up to today, so much so that Phillipe had picked fights with all his sisters and, during a soccer game that somehow never made it outside, a vase got broken... thankfully, it hadn't been Alexandra's but a wedding present to the boys parents from someone neither of them liked, but they had known they shouldn't have played inside- so he was more than a little relieved that the day had finally arrived, although he too would miss them just as much as their mother.

He, Clarisse, James and Lisa stayed for a couple of hours to settle the boys in and go on another tour with them- thus winding the boys up again- but soon it was time for the parents to leave so that the boys could really settle in, and the headmaster, in an unusual move but knowing who they were, allowed Joseph and Clarisse to say farewell to their sons in his study.

"You two... learn a great deal and be good," Clarisse said bravely as she embraced the boys individually, taking care not to cling too long, but Phillipe and Pierre did that instead. "Especially you, P," she teased her younger son gently and he grinned up at her mischieviously.

"I'll try Mama," he vowed. "But it's hard sometimes..."

"It is," Joseph empathisized. "However, we both know you can be good on occasion, so you need to try, P..."

"Why aren't you telling this to Pierre too?" Phillipe complained.

"Because he knows how to behave, despite his occasional bouts of naughtiness," his father said pointedly before giving his eldest son an affectionate grin.

Despite the months she had been preparing herself for this moment, telling herself over and over that the boys needed a good education and they would be home for holidays, Clarisse still found it a wrench to leave them, after briefly hugging them both again on the main steps, and climb into the limousine after Lisa, both women watching the school until the car turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"Charlie will be jealous," James spoke up in an effort to change the mood."He's only got three daughters so he will never have to send them to boarding school, thus he'll miss the opportunity to drop them off in a royal limousine!" he finished with a grin and both men laughed but neither of their wives did; in fact, while Lisa looked mournfully out the window, Clarisse looked pensive, having realized something else- while she felt miserable at leaving her two precious sons at school, she and Joseph still had three daughters who would be going to school in Genovia, but James and Lisa still had two sons to send to school, and she didn't think she could do THAT again.

It was at times like these, days that were emotionally draining for her, that she wished, not for the first time, that she hadn't married into the royal family... not that she hadn't married Joseph, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but that that they were, instead of reigning monarchs, a normal, low key couple, able to lead a normal life and their children were able to attend regular schools and not be constantly watched and protected, and it again made her realize that no matter how hard they tried to make sure the children experienced normality and a regular routine, they weren't normal, they were royal, and that would never change...

It was dark when Joseph and Clarisse arrived back at the palace, both emotionally drained and missing their sons terribly, and while Joseph had planned to spend the evening quietly with Clarisse and the girls, he was dismayed to discover his private assistant was waiting with paperwork- there was a session of parliament the following morning, and Joe had initially thought he would be home in time to do it that afternoon, but it hadn't happened.

"It's alright dear," Clarisse said with a tired smile when he turned to her to explain. "I was planning on having an early night anyway..." before she kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned towards the stairs, leaving Joe wondering if she was upset with HIM that the boys had had to go to boarding school...

0

The palce was unusually quiet the following day after the twins went to school and Joseph had left for his session of parliament as Clarisse sat at her desk and tried to look through the paperwork she had to do that day, although she wasn't in the mood. She had wandered past the boys suite earlier in the morning, as she had headed downstairs to do some work, and now she was feeling rather lost and distracted, feelings she knew were ridiculous, but she couldn't help it... she missed them...

"Mama, Mama!" suddenly came from the doorway and she looked up to see Emily running in, Shelley at her heels. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked excitedly, running around the desk and throwing herself into her mother's lap. "Nanny said I shouldn't bother you..."

"You're not bothering me, sweetheart," Clarisse said gently, stroking her daughter's soft wavy brown hair. "I think a walk would be a splendid idea- we could go and visit your tree..." she added as she stood up and Emily beamed up at her before skipping happily towards the door, Clarisse and Shelley following behind.

They were almost at the balcony doors opening out to the stone steps leading down to the garden, when the mother-daughter duo heard the clearing of a throat behind them and Clarisse turned to see Jack standing there.

"Going somewhere without your security detail?" he asked sternly, but his eyes were twinkling so Clarisse knew he was only half serious.

"Emily and I were planning on going for a walk in the garden- would you like to join us?" she asked politely, not bothering to ask how he had known they were about to disappear outside, she already knew that it was thanks to the recently installed closed circuit camera system Joseph had, on the advice of his head of security, had installed to, as he had explained to Clarisse, "ensure the continued safety of our family."

She hadn't liked it or the thought of them seeing them anywhere, but when Joseph had insisted it was a necessary precaution but there would be no cameras in their bedroom or the children's, and she had reluctantly acquiesced.

"I'd be delighted," he said formally before he followed them outside and down the stone steps. "Where are we going?" he asked as Emily and Shelley scampered ahead, and Clarisse turned back to him with a smile.

"We're going to visit Emily's tree- it was my idea," she replied before continuing. "You know, you can walk beside me now... we're out of view of the cameras..."

"I'd like that," he replied before he stepped smartly up to stand beside her, pleased that she had suggested it- it was an indication that she trusted him. They had been walking together like this, side by side, for four years now, and while he knew it was strictly against protocol- they were there to protect, not befriend- he couldn't help but enjoy her company and her friendship... and they WERE friends, although neither of them would ever acknowledge it.

But the day she had asked him to walk beside her had been, for him, a momentous step in their relationship, and it had given him hope that maybe, one day, she could choose him...

000000

It was a beautiful early April morning when Her Majesty requested him to accompany her on her usual walk around the garden. She hated asking, preferring to go on her own but both Joe and Jack had reminded her that she was Queen and needed to be protected at all times, especially now, when she was six months pregnant.

"How are you feeling this morning, ma'am?" he asked politely when they met in the main foyer and she sighed, but he could see that she was still glowing and still thoroughly enjoying her pregnancy- she looked beautiful.

"Fine- a little tired, but I really want to stretch my legs and wake up... I don't need to fall asleep at the moment!"

"A walk will stretch your legs out and keep you awake," he said politely before he followed her down the hall and out the double glass doors.

She was a little slower than normal as she strolled along the path, but Jack didn't mind- it gave him more time to spend with her and he was pleased at the though, before he realized she had stopped and turned to look at him.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" he asked in concern and she smiled.

"I'm fine... I was just wondering if you could do me a favour..."

"Of course... although I'm not leaving you alone," he teased.

"No, not that... I was wondering... would you like to walk beside me rather than behind me? I feel so foolish walking ahead of you and talking back to you. I know protocol insists you have to walk behind me, but..." she trailed off, looking vulnerable and Jack smiled, trying to hide how thrilled he was that she had taken the iniative, and he could actually walk beside her like her family and friends did, with her permission. It really was a big step for her to take and possibly a turning point in their friendship...one day, maybe...

"I'd like that," he said and made the short step up to stand beside her, the two of them smiling bashfully at each other for a moment before they continued their walk.

"By the way," she said after a few minutes, stepping again to turn to him. "I owe you an apology..."

"You owe ME an apology? What for?" he was surprised.

"When I was in hospital after... after..."

"I know when," he said gently, knowing exactly when she was referring to- when she had lost the baby.

"Anyway...I know I asked you several impertinent questions about your marital status and private life and I just wanted to apologize- I shouldn't have pried."

"You weren't prying," he said quietly. "I was glad to distract you in anyway I could, so I didn't mind."

"Thank you," she said after a moment before, to his surprise, she reached over and squeezed his hand. "I appreciate what you were trying to do..."

0000000

"You look thoughtful," he suddenly heard her voice break into his thoughts and he turned to see her watching him with an amused expression. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing very interesting... I was just thinking of how many walks we've gone on in the past few years..."

It was only a minor fib but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her by admitting what he had really been thinking about, but she didn't seem to be watching him too closely as she frowned pensively, considering his words.

"I'd never thought about that, whether with you or Joseph... it's an interesting question..."

She enjoyed her walks with Jack- her walks were a means of escaping the palace and official responsibilities while getting exercise and fresh air, if only temporarily- and while he wasn't her favourite companion (Joseph was) but he was intelligent, easygoing and she felt comfortable with him (he had been wonderful duing her pregnancies with the twins and Emily), to the extent that she considered him a friend. It was a blurring of the boundaries slightly, but she liked him and trusted him...

"We've probably gone around these gardes so many times- maybe ten to twenty kilometres," she said after a moment's consideration as they reached their destination- the area where the six special tress were planted, Emily and Shelley were already there- and Clarisse sank down on the garden bench with a sigh.

"That's a lot of walking."

"Not to mention your duties when you're on your feet for hours... no wonder you're so slim, I don't know how healthy it would be!" he remarked before stopping in horror, realizing he may have gone too far, especially seeing her blush and look down at her hands. "Ma'am... I'm sorry, so sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" he said immediately afterwards and she looked up at him with a slight smile.

"It's alright, it's fine... it's nice to know our bodyguards care about us personally as well as your monarchs and bosses."

"Of course we care," he said, speaking on behalf of his colleagues as well as himself. "We do see you as people as well as King and Queen... that's why most of us became bodyguards- to protect as well as work with people and establish relationships."

"How long have you been working here?" she asked curiously- she hadn't thought about it until now, but now that she had, she realized that there probably were bodyguards who had been been at the palace for years. "I've been so self absorbed for years, but now you've got me wondering..."

"You haven't been self absorbed, you have a job to do... anyway, I've been here for nearly fifteen years, training for a year and then assigned to the palace when you and His Majesty announced your engagement- I was the part of the team that was around you when you had your first press conference... and then I became part of the team that protected you, His Majesty and your family."

"Really?" Clarisse looked surprised- she hadn't realized he had been there that long, and protecting her, but she had been so wrapped up in Joseph that she hadn't thought of anything beyond them.

"I didn't see you around..."

"You weren't meant to see us," he replied teasingly, but before he could say anything more, Emily called out to her mother and Clarisse went to join her, forgetting the conversation completely, but Jack didn't- in fact, he was again remembering the moment he had first set eyes on Clarisse...

0000000

The palace had been buzzing for days over the announcement of Prince Joseph's engagement to Lady LeRoche- there had been rumors of a romance between them, especially when Rupert had been away, but they had been discounted as no one would dare anger the King and Queen, but suddenly... they were engaged to be married!

Not only did the speed and intensity of their relationship surprise the staff, but the fact that it was JOSEPH getting married, not his older brother- and to the young woman who had been selected by the Crown Prince as his future bride!

Most of them thought that the marriage would last, romance wise, six months, although they all knew that divorce wasn't an option- "like that would stop our party boy prince!"- one of them joked a little nastily as they went over the preparations for the first official photo opportunity with the prince and his fiancee, and there were a few titters of agreement around the room before the King's Head of Security silenced the room with a quelling look.

"Enough! You are disrespecting a Prince of Genovia and his fiancee, and I won't be pleased if I hear any of this again!"

Suitable chastened, the security team settled down again but Jack was among the group who were cynical about the marriage- in the fifteen months he had been working at the palace, he hadn't see much of the prince, but he had heard the rumours and he had his doubts about the marriage lasting long, unless the girl was willing to close her eyes to his indiscretions (he assumed that he wouldn't change)... and the girl wouldn't be too clever if she did...

However, his attitude changed completely when he caught a look at the Prince and his fiancee as they came downstairs hand in hand before their photo opportunity.

He was surprised to see Joseph looking so happy, so relaxed and so grown up- maybe it WAS true that he had turned his life around and was now acting like a Prince of Genovia (his team could certainly vouch for that)- but he was more than a little stunned when he set eyes on the prince's future wife, whom Joseph was smiling at adoringly- she was gorgeous!

She looked younger than he, if only slightly, and seemed so innocent, radiant and pure- particularly when she returned her future husband's smile with equal affection, neither of them noticing the ever present bodyguards as they stood near the door minutes later, whipser and giggling, Joseph's arm never leaving it's position of being wrapped around her waist...

Maybe it really was love and maybe the second prince had changed... but he knew that he was envious of the younger man- his future wife, the future Princess of Genovia, was so beautiful... she was going to be a definite asset to the royal family...

0000000

"We should go back," he suddenly heard her say and his vision focused to see her standing in front of him, holding Emily's hand, and he was grateful that she hadn't realized that he had been daydreaming.

"I feel so much better- a walk in the garden is definitely the best tonic for me... thank you," she smiled warmly at him and he was suddenly seized with another surge of jealousy, a surge he managed to contain as he smiled back at her.

"Anytime, Your Majesty, anytime," he said calmly and they started off back towards the palace, Shelley running ahead of them, before Clarisse turned to him with a shy smile.

"Maybe next time... you could call me Clarisse, but only when we're alone," she suggested and he literally beamed inside, although he kept his true feelings at bay with a warm smile back at her.

He couldn't believe it, this was actually happening- she was finally opening up to him, trusting him and considering him a friend as well as a bodyguard and maybe, one day, he could give her the choice of him over Joseph...

Thinking that, he failed to take into account her responsibilities as Queen, Joseph's wife and a mother of five- it briefly crossed his mind, but he discounted it with a shrug, it didn't matter to him, he didn't care... all that mattered was her... maybe, one day, they could be together...


	7. Life Goes On

_A/N; thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

As it turned out, Joseph didn't return to the palace until very late that afternoon, in fact it was dark when he returned- as per usual, parliament was causing minor waves in a few areas, including the new trade deals, policy decisions and even the way the Prime Minister was doing his job. J

oseph had heard the rumors that there was a minority faction in parliament (and possibly outside the body) who were going to attempt to oust Andre but while Joseph knew he was meant to stay neutral, he also knew that he wasn't going to let them do that to one of the best prime ministers Genovia had ever seen and his mentor.

Mainly because of his concerns over that, as well as keen on defusing any tension within the group, he chose to sit through several of the sub committee meetings chaired by Andre and covering most issues, discussing (or arguing in some cases) some of their concerns and ideas while most definitely avoiding the issue of ousting the prime minister and, by the end of the afternoon, he was pleased about what they had accomplished, although there was still a long way to go.

But finally, after eight years on the throne, he could handle even the most difficult members of parliament with tact and diplomacy, and although there were still times when they drove him (and Clarisse) crazy, he knew most of them well enough to have learnt their characters and eccentricities and thus was able to pander to them somewhat, but not so much to detract from his own agenda for the country.

To be honest, some of them acted worse than when Phillipe was three and throwing his explosive tantrums- the major difference was that the boy gradually grew out of his tantrums, parliament never had and probably never would.

"Of course they won't," Andre retorted when he made the observation after the last meeting ended and the group had left, leaving their King and Prime Minister (and their respective security teams) chatting on the steps of the parliament building.

"They've always been like that, as your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all discovered, although with different men- but now they've finally realized you mean business and can handle anything they dish out."

"About time- it took eight years for them to realize that- and now I hope they give the same respect to Clarisse."

"That may be a little more difficult to arrange or for them to accept... a lot of them are of a previous generation, a generation where women stayed home with the family, but they all know she's intelligent and charming as well as beautiful and has done a lot of good for this country- they can't deny that, or the fact that she's come into her own since the coronation."

"Yes she has," Joe agreed, suddenly pensive- indeed, Clarisse HAD come into her own as Queen (NOT Queen Consort)- she was far more confident, sophisticated,assured, calm and in control at meetings and sessions of parliament, which everyone could sense and see, but she had also come into her own as a wife and mother.

She had been so shy, reserved, quiet and almost nervous when they had first met- although much of her nervousness had been due to her feelings of not wanting to let anyone down and the pressures her parents had been putting on her to marry well and marry royal (and to become Queen eventually)- but now, fourteen years after they had met, she was far more mature, confident, relaxed and happy- love, marriage and motherhood had been the making of her, as it had all be the making of him.

"She has, even though she really didn't expect to become Queen when she married me."

"Yet she has risent to the occasiona admirably and has proved herself- not that she ever needed to- as have you, you've grown into your role..." he smiled encouragingly at the the younger man- he had never asked to be King and he had never been formally trained for the role (that had all been given to Rupert as he had been the Crown Prince) but he had been a quick study, learning everything as quickly as possible and absorbing everything like a sponge- he knew the country was depending on him and he wanted to continue to maintain the stability Genovia had been enjoying under his father's reign, an admirable goal that he was succedding in fulfilling, with an occasional hiccup along the way.

He was an intelligent, charismatic, charming man who had worked hard and had completely turned his life around when Clarisse had appeared on the scene, but the support of his wife, family and friends had also contributed to the great King he was today, and Andre said as much to him, causing Joe to look embarrassed.

"I agree with you that everyone's support has helped me greatly, especially Clarisse's, but I am no way near being a GREAT King- I feel like I'm still learning the ropes."

"Nevertheless, you and Clarisse are doing a magnificent job and hopefully those fools will finally appreciate it," the older man said with a tinge of disgust in his voice, before he looked seriously at Joseph again.

"By the way, I AM well aware of a plan amoung some of the rebels in parliament to try and get rid of me- I just want to assure you that they have no grounds to do so."

"I know that," Joseph said calmly. "I've heard the rumors and I can assure YOU that while I'm supposed to stay impartial politically (and I understand why), I support you 100 percent."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Andre said with a smile. "I too understand why you need to remain impartial, but I do appreciate your words...Joe," and the two men exchanged a look of camaraderie.

"So," he changed the subject yet again, this time with a smile. "How is life in the palace without your two boys? How's Clarisse taking it?"

"To be honest, I haven't been home long enough to either notice the difference or ask Clarisse how's she's feeling- I had paperwork to do last night and she was asleep when I went up, and she was still asleep when I left this morning."

"It'll be a wrench for her a little while, not having them around- Andrea was the same when Sebastian went away- but you will get used to it, both of you... besides, you still have the three girls at home," he added with a sly smile as Joe rolled his eyes, but both men knew he loved all his children equally and he would enjoy his daughters...

0

When he returned to the palace a little later, it was dark, the lights of the palace sparkling in welcome as the car pulled up in front of the main steps, and he was feeling a little apprehensive about seeing Clarisse- he knew she would inevitably be sad about the boys being away, but he hoped that she wouldn't be blaming him for something that had gone back generations.

To his surprise, however, one of her maids was waiting in the foyer with a message- Her Majesty was waiting in the dining room to have dinner with him- and when he stepped into the dining room, he was surprised to discover Clarisse waiting for him, a warm smile lighting up her features, but she wasn't alone...

"PAPA!" came three slightly high voices before three bodies crashed into his legs and three pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his legs or waist, and he looked down with a smile to see two fair heads and one dark one before three pairs of blue eyes gazed up at him, sparkling happily.

"What are you three doing here?" he inquired jovially as he bent down and kissed eac forehead before Emily and Grace pulled him towards the table where Clarisse was waiting- she had wanted the girls to greet him first.

"We're having dinner with you,"Emily informed him with a bright smile and he grinned back at her.

"Really- that's terrific!" he said enthusiastically before leaning over and lightly kissing Clarisse on the lips.

"Surprise," she whispered before he was out of earshot and he grinned back, happy that she seemed happier, before Emily impatiently pulled him to his seat between her and Grace.

Despite the obvious absence of the boys, dinner with the grils was quite pleasant and all three girls proved to be just as loud and boisterous as their brothers, given the opportunity, and the dining room felt and sounded empty when Claire, Grace and Emily went upstairs after dessert, leaving their parents nursing glasses of wine and smiling at each other across the table.

"How was your day?" she asked gently after the table wad cleared and they were still sitting at the table.

"Long and, while sometimes quite heated, boring... I decided to stay for a few of the sub committee meetings and, boy, I wished I hadn't- they had so many issues, so many arguments..."

"That's parliament for you," Clarisse quipped. "We both know what they're like."

"Yes, but it never ceases to annoy me- they're almost as bad as Phillipe was when he was three and throwing his epic tantrums," he grumbled and Clarisse laughed out loud at the image of the staid, boring, dull parliamentarians behaving like three year olds. "Still, they know they can't pull the wool over my eyes anymore!"

"That's a good thing, darling," she said supportively, leaning over and resting her hand on his for a moment. "Anyway, did anything else interesting happen today?"

"Not really, although Andre knows whats going on," he said seriously and Clarisse looked sober too- she knew all about the rumors and she also didn't want to lose Andre as their prime minister, although it was inevitable that he would retire one day.

"So," he smoothly changed the subject. "How was YOUR day?" You're not missing the boys too much?"

"It feels strange not having them around, but I DO miss them but I'm feeling much better than I did last night... I'm sorry if I seemed distant to you," she looked at him apologetically from across the table and he was touched, so much so that he shifted from his seat to occup the chair Claire had been sitting in, next to her mother, and took one of her hands in his.

"It's alright, I understood completely, I miss them too...so, what made you feel better?"

"A long walk in the garden with Em and Jack..."

Joseph ignored the surge of jealousy coursing through him- he didn't trust him, mainly because of what he sensed the bodyguard was feeling towards his wife, but hopefully she wasn't aware of his unprofessional feelings AND that Jack would never reveal his feelings to her.

It was situation that was bound to come to a head eventually, but at the moment, he had no proof and couldn't do anything...

"...We went down to see the trees," Clarisse continued, unaware of Joseph's mixed feelings. "Emily wanted to go, and I'm glad we did... I needed some fresh air and time with at least one of our children, and then I was fine to go and do my paperwork... although I still have some to do..."

"As do I, but neither of us will be doing it tonight- we really should have an early night," before he paused, remembering something he had been thinking about earlier that day.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you... are you angry at me for insisting we send the boys away to school?"

He had been worried about it since the evening before, concerned that she could be avoiding him, and he wanted to know whether she resented him for what he had had to do.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Clarisse said earnestly, shifting her chair and resting her hand on his knee. "I WASN'T upset at you, not at all- I know Pierre and Phillipe need to have good educations for their role ahead, but I just felt a little sad that we won't be seeing them on a daily basis as we have for the past twelve years... I just felt like my two oldest babies had flown the nest."

"They have, but only temporarily," Joe interjected.

"True... besides, they'll be home for the holidays and we still have the girls here..."

"Exactly, and the next three months are going to fly by so fast and the boys will be home again before we know it," he said decisively and she smiled, knowing he was right, and she said so.

"You're right, you always are..."

"Not always," he protested modestly before setting down his glass and stretching his arms skyward. "Well, it's still a little too early to go to bed so what shall we do... not working," he added hastily while Clarisse glanced at her watch.

"Em should be ready for bed soon so you could read her her bedtime story, and the twins are doing a little homework..."

"We can say goodnight to them and then... maybe we could go for a stroll down to the children's trees again, just you and me..." and no Jack, he added silently.

"...And a few of our bodyguards," she added teasingly as they both stood up and left the dining room. "However, an evening stroll with you sounds...delightful and romantic..." she said with a shy smile and he laughed out loud as she wove her arm through his and they headed towards the doors leading out onto the gardn, the sound of footsteps echoing on the marble floors following minutes later.

"Exactly what I was intending..." he laughed before he followed her outside, squeezing her hand gently. "Exactly what I was planning and intending...

00000

As they had both expected (and Joseph predicted), the ensuing three months seemed to fly by as they were both flat out with their professional commitments in Genovia, travelling for Genovia and their family.

The boys were thriving at boarding school, Pierre more so than Phillipe who had, typically, gotten into trouble during his first week there with a prank that had gone wrong. It wasn't serious and no one had gotten hurt, so his parents hadn't been contacted about the incident, but they had found out via Pierre during one of their weekly phone calls (the parents were allowed to call their children once a week, something for which Clarisse was extremely grateful) and while Joseph scolded his younger son, he also reminded Pierre that he really shouldn't have told on his brother- they were meant to stick together.

However, despite the hiccups they had during the first half of term, they were both flourishing and enjoying boarding school, having made plenty of friends, but they were both eager to come home for Christmas and, as Phillipe chuckled cheekily, "make snowmen... and throw snowballs at Papa and the girls," causing Joe to sputter in indignation and Clarisse to laugh outright before warning:

"As long as you don't hurt Em, Grace or Claire!"

The girls themselves were happier than ever and, although they missed their brothers, Grace especially, they loved the additional attention they received from their parents, although they had never been neglected or felt unloved when their brothers were around- Joseph and Clarisse loved them all equally and wouldn't treat them any differently or have any clear favourites although Joe and Emily shared a special bond. They were a close, loving family of seven and Clarisse hoped that they would never change.

The twins were eight the day after Clarisse's 36th birthday and while they had had shared their birthday party (it made sense, the girls understood- even though they were dressing different and had different personalities, they still were inseparable), their cakes and games reflected their very different personalities- Grace was loud, easygoing and more relaxed about everything while Claire was quieter, more reserved but more calmer than her younger sister- and Charlie couldn't resist joking after a food fight had occurred (thankfully the party was again outside on the well manicured lawns) which, Clarisse suspected, was initiated by Grace, that they were going to have trouble on their hands when they were teenagers.

"Thanks a lot, Charlie!" Joseph groaned, rolling his eyes, before adding, with an impish grin, that "You'll probably have the same problem with your three whom, I noticed, didn't have a problem joining in!"

"Now, now boys," Clarisse said mildy as she joined them after ensuring that the food fight was over-she couldn't imagine what had possessed Grace to do it, but none of the guests were bothered and most of them were still reasonably clean.

"ALL of your daughters were involved, so neither of you can point any fingers... but thankfully the fight is over," she trailed off as she sat down next to Charlie and accepted the drink of her maids were offering her. "I just don't know WHY Grace did that," she added with a sigh.

"Trying to imitiate Phillipe, I suppose," Joseph mused- he had found it rather funny, it was something Phillipe would definitely do (and he would have done it too when he was younger) but he could also understand why Clarisse was displeased... .however, a soft chuckle from her chair seconds later proved otherwise.

"What's so funny?" Charlie teased and Clarisse giggled again before she spoke:

"I was just thinking Joseph's right- she's trying to imitate Phillipe and it's rather adorable... still, I hope it's only a phase..."

While the twins had school and their friends to keep them busy, Emily was still at the palace much of the time, but she wasn't sad or lonely- she was usually with Clarisse whenever she was home (which was much of the time), or with a nanny when neither she nor Joseph were home, but she was a happy, easygoing, sweet child who worshipped her family and while she was definitely the baby and spent more time with her parents than her siblings had lately, she wasn't a spoiled brat and everyone loved her.

She and Joseph had a special bond, but her father thought she had Clarisse's sweet nature, but not the shyness or reserved defence her mother had been forced to adopt when SHE was her daughter's age. Thankfully, it was a defence strategy she hadn't used in years, as she was finally happy, loved and accepted for herself.

Neither of them could believe that they were 39 ("only one more year until the big four-zero," Clarisse had teased on his birthday) and 36, married for nearly fourteen years, the parents of five children ranging from 12 to 4 years of age and reigning King and Queen of Genovia for eight years. Their life together, while never normal or regular, had certainly been interesting.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Joseph joked as they reflected on the past three months as he and Clarisse rode to the airport to collect their sons- it was almost Christmas, the boys were home for the holidays and neither of them wanted to wait at the palace for Pierre and Phillipe- they wanted to see them as soon as they disembarked.

"True... and life is certainly never dull with you around," she teased, chuckling at his gasp and look of indignation before she reached over and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"However, my life is certainly far better with you in it than without you," she added softly before leaning over and kissing him.

"Well, that's better," he ribbed gently, removing her hand and kissing her palm gently. "I was a bit worried you weren't interested in me anymore!"

"You were NOT worried!" she scoffed, lightly and playfully slapping him on the shoulder before she looked out the window, still laughing, and realized that they were arriving at the airpot AND Genovia 1 (which had been specially sent to England to collect the boys) was making it's descent... their boys were almost home... she realized with a twinge of excitement and delight- she couldn't wait to see them...

0

It was definitely a Christmas to remember that year, with the boys home from boarding school and Alexandra home for a few weeks after travelling most of the year- she still missed Henrik greatly, but shewas still enjoying life, travelling and staying with friends while occasionally "dropping in" to see her son, daughter in law and grandchildren, and for someone approaching her 70th birthday, she was doing very well and referred to herself laughingly as the "almost merry widow!"

But when her two grandsons were home for the holidays, wild horses wouldn't drag her away from the palace; and their parents weren't as keen to leave the palace either, but they still had meetings and the occasional pre-Christmas dinner party, but by the time Christmas was only a few days away, they were comfortably ensconced at the Winter Palace for the festive season.

The girls were all pleased that their brothers were home (although Emily was initially a little shy when the first saw them) and it wasn't too long before, once it had snowed two days before Christmas, they were all outside making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other, being careful not to hurt their youngest sister.

Clarisse was standing near the library windows, watching their escapades with a smile- they were so happy and healthy, she was glad that they were all well- before she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and she smiled, knowing who it was.

"Are you happy they're all here?" he murmured huskily into her ear and she laughed as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Definitely... they all look so happy and healthy and I'm so glad for that... but I'm happy that we're all together..."

"Happier than when we were close to walking down the aisle?"

"How can I compare the two different times? I was very, very happy then- how could I not be, when I was going to marry you?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his cheek for a moment.

"I knew that I had never been happier... but now, this is a different kind of happiness...this is more secure, more solid... I know that, hopefully, nothing will change- all that matters to me at the moment is that they," she waved vaguely back outside where the children were still throwing snowballs.

"...Are happy, healthy and don't want for anything in terms of love, affection and attention..."

"What about me?" he pretended to look and sound a little insulted.

"And you... all that matters to me about you is the same... and that you love me," she added softly and he grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

"Of course I do... there's no doubt about that..." before he kissed her softly and passionately, and they were both transported momentarily before there was a loud bang behind Clarisse, startling them both.

"What the..." Joseph began before they both turned and saw the remains of a snowball melting down off the glass and the children standing a little way away, pointing and laughing.

"Why, those cheeky little..." before Clarisse started laughing.

"As long as the glass isn't broken..."

"It isn't," Joseph affirmed a second later.

"...Then they were all having a lot of fun...in fact, it looks like so much fun that I may change and join them out there..." before she hastened out of the room, Joseph watching her leave in stupefication but with a smile on his face... she was really surprising him in ways, even after nearly fourteen years of marriage... and he loved it...


	8. Parents Day

_A/N: Starting to get back in the groove with this story, but will still be working on a few short stories as well!  
>Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!<em>

_The PD and characters don't belong to me- only the storyline!_

Christmas was again another wonderful day for Joseph and Clarisse (although Christmas had always been special for them ever since they had shared their first as an engaged couple, their wedding only a month away) as they, along with Alexandra, watched their five children tear into their presents with glee and then compare them, before Joseph suddenly surprised his wife by placing another gift in her lap.

Evidently, the children knew what was going on as they stopped in their comparisons to watch their mother unwrap her present, and she paused momentartily, feeling conspicuous as there were seven pairs of eyes watching her, before she shook off the feeling and peeled away the paper to discover... a large, genuine silver framed photograph of their five children and Shelley.

"Oh my," she said softly, too stunned to say anything futher as she gazed at the obviously posed portrait in awe- they were all there, two sons and three daughters, a combination of both their paretns yet were individuals as well. But all she knew, as she continued looking at the picture, drinking their features in, was that they, along with their father, were the most important people in her life and she couldn't imagine life without any of them.

"Do you like it, Mama?" Emily asked as she snuggled up to her, Shelley with her and Grace sitting on Clarisse's other side while the other three watched interestedly and eagerly from their positions of the floor.

"It was Daddy's idea, and we all wore our best clothes," she informed her importantly before Clarisse gently sat the portrait in her lap and, with her arms around both girls, looked around the room, tears filling her eyes.

"I love it, I really do- you all look so wonderful and I'm always going to cherish it... and as for your father..." she looked over at him, her eyes still sparkling with tears but she was still smiling. "Thank you so much, darling..." she paused as the children giggled at the term of endearment.

"It was a lovely idea and I love it, just as I love you all," she looked around the room again.

"Where are you going to put it, Mama?" Claire asked. "In your study?"

"In your bedroom?" Phillipe suggested with a grin.

"In my study, on my desk, so that I can see it all the time," Clarisse decided with a smile. "And, of course, I'll be taking it with me when I travel..."

"You're not going anywhere now, are you?" Emily suddenly looked sad and her mother was quick to reassure her.

"No, darling, definitely not," she said, squeezing her close to him for a moment. "We're on holiday at the moment and we don't have to go anywhere... and, besides, your father doesn't want to leave while there's still snowball fights to be had and he can make snow ment with you and your sisters," she said gently and Emily beamed happily while, behind her, Joseph rolled his eyes.

"But, thank you so much for my present, I love it..." she dropped a kiss on the top of Emily's dark head and then did the same to Grace before standing and doing the same to Claire, Phillipe and Pierre before finishing up in frotn fo her husband, the framed picture still in her hand.

"As for you..." she teased as she carefully placed the gift on a nearby sideboard and weaved her arms around his neck, ignoring the giggles and groans from behind her. "Thank you so very, very much..." before she kissed him, the groans and giggles growing louder.

"I thought you'd like it," he said much, much later in the evening, once the children, exhausted from a day filled with church, presents, food, a massive snowball fight (which even Clarisse got involved in), more food and then, finally, a board game, were in bed, Alexandra had retired for the night and Joe and Clarisse curled up in front of the fire with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "And the children were eager to contribute..."

"You really are a dear, thoughtful, sweet man," she smiled lovingly at him- they were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, their feet touching- and he pretended to blush before smiling back at her.

"It was my pleaure- I thought you'd like an updated photo of the kids to add to the rest... and they didn't mind doing it for you- I WAS worried that one of them would blurt it out to you accidentally, but they managed to keep it a surprise."

"They did well, as did YOU for keeping it from me..." she wrinkled her nose at him before turning with serious. "I love it... but you've spoiled me and the children so much this year, as you always do..."

"I enjoy spoiling you all," he responded, setting his feet down and sliding over while Clarisse moved over and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's part of the job description as father and husband... and it's a way of thanking you, for the want of another expression, for how hard you work during the year and how well you've supported me as well."

"I'm your wife and that's my job to support you in whatever you do...and as for my working hard, you made me your Queen, not Queen Consort, and it's my duty to you and the country to work hard," Clarisse said simply and she meant it. "Besides, I enjoy it...some of the time..."

"Still, you didn't expect all of this when you married me," he said honestly- it was the one thing he really felt guilty about, that Clarisse had been foreced in a position of power that she, as a naturally shy woman, hadn't wanted. He wished that Rupert hadn't been killed, he hadn't been royal, that they could have had a normal, quiet life in Pyrus or out in the country, but it was useless to wish, useless to dream of life any other way...

"I didn't," she said honestly as she ran a hand up and down his thigh as she leaned against him and gazed almost blankly into the fire. "The thought terrified me when I found out Rupert had chosen ME as his bride... I didn't think I could do it and I couldn't bear the though of letting Rupert, Alexandra or Henrik down."

"So, what changed? It could have been the same with me..."

"It could have been, but it didn't... I was very fond of Rupert but you... you and your love gave me confidence to first be Princess of Genovia and then Queen..." she turned so that she was meeting his gaze.

"I didn't think I wanted the responsibility when I was unofficially betrothed to Rupert, but when he and Iz went down on that plane and I realized that it was us in line, I WAS scared that I might fail but then... I discovered that I could do it, and it was all because of you..." she finished softly, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"So you don't need to feel guilty about me having a role and responsibilities that I never asked for," she added and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"  
>"I know you too well, my love," she said with a teasing smile, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the mouth.<p>

"After fourteen years, so you should!" he joked before pulling her face towards his again and kissing her properly.

0

The rest of the Christmas holidays seemed to fly by, everyone enjoying spending all their time together, but Clarisse managed to have some quiet time with the boys after the New Year's Eve ball and before they returned to school and the rest of the family returned to the palace, while Joseph took the girls on a sled ride (and promising Clarisse he would give her one later), she and the boys curled up in front of the fire in the library, Phillipe and Pierre stretched out with Shelley.

They had spent most of their time with their sisters and Joe had taken them out on the sledge (when the weather had been fine) and now it was time for them to spend some 'quiet' time with their mother.

"It's been a really great holiday," Pierre said after they had told Mama about their friends at school (Patrick, James' eldest among them) and their extra curricular activities- they were both horse riding, learning polo and playing football or soccer, but while Phillipe was keen on outdoor activities (and reading the occsional book), Pierre was more interested in indoor pursuits but he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do, or clubs to join yet. But they were both happy and enjoying their time at school.

"...I can't believe we have to go back in three days!" Phillipe complained. "I wish we could stay here and play in the snow until it melts!"

"Believe me, darling, you're not the only one who wishes that... but we'll be going back to Pyrus when you go back to school, and your father and I have to go back to work AND your sistes will be going back to school again too!" Clarisse said reassuringly and Phillipe looked mollified before Pierre, who had been looking thoughtful, suddenly looked at his mother:

"Did you ever go to boarding school, Mama?"

"What?" Clarisse looked visibly startled for a moment before recovering quickly by nodding. "Yes... yes I did."

"Where did you go?" Phillipe this time, having forgotten his previous grievance.

"I went to a private girls school in England."

"How old were you?"

"Seven," she said simply, having long since accepted her past, but she was surprised to realize that both boys looked shocked, Pierre especially.

"Your parents sent you AWAY to boarding school when you were only 7?" he sounded horrified.

"Yes they did, but it was perfectly normal when I was a little girl to send children away to boarding school."

"How long were you there?"

"Until I was seventeen, and then I went to university and studied English..."

She had never discussed her childhood much with the children, but now that enough time had passed and she had her own children, she was happy enough to talk about some aspects.

"What did you do after that?" Phillipe asked curiously.

"Well, I graduated in June and..." she paused with a smile, the boys suddenly looking alert. "...A month later, I was introduced to your father, and that was that," she said with a satisifed smile- they didn't need to know the whole, more complicated version until they were much older, if at all- but the boys didn't care as they grinned at each other, enchanted at the happy ending.

"That's really neat,"Pierre said finally and she returned the smile, her mind momentarily stopping on the day she had met Joseph- it had been love at first sight.

"It is... it is indeed."

"Will you becoming to our Parent's Day at the end of the month?" Phillipe asked after a moment, his mind, like Joseph's, flipping onto a new subject at a dizzying pace, a pace that would have boggled anyone else's mind, but after nearly 14 years, Clarisse was used to it.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I don't know our schedule for that week yet, but I know that we know all about it... and I'm sure that one of us, if not both of us, will be there," and both boys beamed at her words.

0

It wasn't quite as difficult to farewell the boys when they left three days later, the thick snow already beginning to melt when the family returned to Pyrus, and while Clarisse was a little sad for the rest of the day, she felt bettter when she glanced occasionally at the framed picture on her desk and even more son when her husband dropped by as he travelled from meeting to meeting.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sympathetically, perching on the side of her desk and she sighed as she back in her chair and looked at him pensively. "I know it must have been hard saying goodbye to them this morning."

"It was," she admitted. "But I'll see them soon snough, and the photograph helps," she waved towards it, prominently displayed yet arranged so that she could still spread her work out comfortably and he smiled.

"I'm glad- that's partly why I organized it."

"By the way, Phillipe reminded me again about Parents Day at the beginning of February- I know I'm free to go, but what about you?"

"What day in February?" he frowned thoughtfully.

"I think the fourth or fifth- I have the officially invitation around here somewhere."

"Hmm... I know I have to be in Sweden around that time, and I do also have a big meeting with Andre and the Finance Minister..." he spoke almost to himself before looking back at Clarisse, slightly troubled. "I know it's important for us to be there, but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it- I'm either going to be away or involved in meetings that are essential to the running of the country."

"I understand," she said quietly, and she did- the country had to come first and he WAS reigning monarch. "I'm sure the boys will too."

"Will you be alright travelling on your own?" he looked slightly anxious and she laughed.

"Darling, we both know I don't go anywhere alone- I'll be perfectly safe with my team of bodyguards accompanying me- just like you'll have yours."

"I am sorry I can't come this time," he looked apologetic and she leaned over to rest her hand on top of his.

"Next time will be fine, the boys know we care..."

"Definitely next time," he said to himself before his expression turned impish. "However, before that, I do believe we have a wedding anniversary coming up."

"Fourteen years- and they said we'd never last!" she said proudly and he nodded, looking almost defiant.

"We definitely showed the naysayers that we can still remain happily married, raise a family AND rule a country," he said in a tone half proud and half defiant- it had annoyed him greatly when, early on in their brief engagement, almost everyone had an opinion on their relationship and the speed with which they had decided to get married (including the palace's housekeeper!). At the time, he would have erupted in a fury at any criticism about Clarisse, his then fiancee (and did) and while he was still fiercely protective of her (and the children), his temper had been tempered down somewhat by Clarisse's calmer, more cooler nature (although she too was capable of moments of anger and passion, especially when it was something she greatly cared about) and he was glad of it.

"Still..." he shrugged off the momentary feeling of annoyance at the memory. "That's all in the past now, and we've been together longer than most of them expected."

"But we knew," she smiled triumphantly at him, proud of how far they had come together, and how much they had overcome, and he grinned at her before glancing at his watch and realizing he was going to be late for his next meeting if he didn't leave.

"Go," Clarisse encouraged, realizing his dilemma. "Thank you for dropping in to see me," she added as he bent over and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "I very much appreciated the gesture."

"It wasn't a gesture, I was a little worried about you... are you SURE you're alright?"

"I'm sure," she said firmly, standing up and gently pushing him towards the door. "Now GO otherwise you will be late!" and, unrepentant, he strode towards the doorway but he couldn't resist turning in the doorway with the impish grin so much like his second son.

"You forget, my darling wife, that the KING is never late, everyone is just early," he said simply before he disappeared out the door, her laughter echoing in his ears.

00000

As it turned out, Joseph was away for both their anniversary AND Parents Day- he was in Germany for a week, followed by a few days in Norway and ending with his flying visit to Sweden before returning to Genovia two days after Parents Day- but he more than made up for being absent for their anniversary by sending an enormous bouquet of flowers in the morning, arranging for little surprises to be given to her during the day and culminating in the delivery of a gift wrapped package containing a gold emerald and sapphire necklace, earrings and bracelet set, and him calling a little later.

"You really shouldn't be spoiling me on our fourteenth wedding anniversary, sweetheart," she chided gently and he only chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sure emerald doesn't signify fourteen years of marriage."

"I'll try to remember next time- but did you enjoy it all?"

"I did, but I also would have been just as happy with the the phone call... and the flowers."

"I know that, but I wanted to surprise you."

"As you have been doing quite consistently since we were married," she teased before changing the subject. "So, how are things in Germany?"

"Fine, fine... I wish you had come with me," and Clarisse felt awful- she had wanted to fo, if only for a few days as Joseph would be away for just over a fortnight, but Emily had come down with a bad cold and Clarisse hadn't wanted to leave her.

"I know, I wanted to come too, but maybe next time..." and she meant it- the boys were at school, as were the twins, with their own lives and Emily... she could always come with them if she was too upset at them leaving, although she was five in July and pre school wouldn't be too far away for her.

They were all growing up so fast, which was a little frightening and sad, but it was also freeing her time up so that she could, if she wished, travel with Joseph.

"I'll hold you to that," he interrupted her musing and she chuckled at his teasing. "So...do you miss me?"

"Well... it IS nice to have only the girls here..." she paused for a moment before bursting into laughter as she sensed his confusion and slight shock. "Of COURSE I miss you, darling! I was only joking... but the more important question is- do you miss me?" she added flirtatiously.

"Well, after that little comment..." he trailed off and Clarisse was suddenly a little afraid that she really HAD hurt him, before he too burst out laughing. "Of course I do- you AND the girls!" and they chuckled together, Joseph more than pleased that she was comfortable enough to flirt with him- she had been, in the beginning, so coy about showing her feelings about anything intimate or personal, but now... he and the children knew she loved them and they loved her...

0

It was cool and cloudy when Genovia 1 landed at Heathrow early the morning of Parents Day, Clarisse glancing out to note that the usual car was waiting for her, as well as the airport officials who would hurry her through Customs with very little trouble. With Joseph away, she had assumed she would have had to charter a plane for thd ay, but Joseph had insisted on sending the plane for her.

"I'll be in meetings all day and the plane is just sitting at the airport... you know, if James are going, they could go with you."

Äs it turned out, they WERE going and were more than delighted to travel with Clairsse (so much so that, according to Lisa, James couldn't help but tease Charlie about it) and they also knew that, after seeing the boys, she was planning on surprising Joseph in Sweden.

"It certainly pays to know people in the upper echelons of Genovia," he remarked as, after a brief consultation with the airport officials, they were on their way, and while Lisa looked horrified, Clarisse only chuckled- she was used to James and Charlie after fourteen years.

The school was located close to a nearby village, so that the boys could visit it often on their free days or when they were allowed, but it was in a very quiet area- which was one of the reaons Clarisse agreed to the school- but the three of them were very surprised when they came closer and realized that both sides of the gate, against the stone walls that protected the school, were lined with press and photographers, all of whom went wild when they saw the limousine with the Genovian flag on the front.

"Ah, a welcoming committee," James joked but Clarisse was relieved that the school was on private property and the press weren't allowed on the gournds... the question she really wanted answered was who had told the press that she would be at the school today? She had really preferred to keep her visit low key, and the school had promised that, but now...

There was already a large crowd milling around in the school hall, parents and sons in the midst of reuniting as Clarisse's bodyguards slipped inobtrusively into the crowd, and while there were a few stares in her direction, she didn't care about that as she watched her two beloved boys bounce through the crowds towards her- it had only been a month since she had seen them, but it was so good to see them.

"Mother!" they both called happily before they both slammed into her and there was a moment where they were a tangle of arms before Clarisse realized she was hugging her sons and they were hugging her back.

"Don't worry, we're still calling you Mama,"Phillipe said reassuringly when they pulled away. "But here..."

"Mother sounds more grown up... it's fine," she said with a smile before the boys looked around curiously- James and Lisa were nearby, greeting their son- and Pierre asked the question Clarisse had been dreading.

"Where's Papa? I thought he was coming."

"He wanted to, dear, he really did, but he had..."

"Meetings he had to attend," Pierre finished, both his and Phillipe's faces falling- they were disappointed and sad- and Clarisse felt sorry for them, but before she could say anything, Phillipe looked up, his expression a little brighter.

"But you came, Mama," he said softly.

"Of course I came- and your father wanted to come too, and I'm sure he'll try and be here next time," she directed her last words at Pierre and he looked slightly mollified but before he could say anything, the headmaster stood on the stage in front of the microphone and cleared his throat, almost immediately silencing the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Clarisse was relieved that he didn't call attention to her title today- today, she was Pierre and Phillipe's mother before anything else.

"I am proud to welcome you to our school's annual Parents Day, a day whereby you, the parents, have the chance to see what your sons have been up to in the last couple of months and what they do here... I have organized for you all to go on tours with your sons, and our tour guides as well as the boys themselves..." he waved towards the group of young men huddled in the corner.

"... Are all very eager to show you around, show you what they've been up to, and please don't hesitate to ask questions!"

The room came to life again after he finished speaking, and Clarisse suddenly felt a little claustrophobic as the crowd seemed to come together as one- she was so used to Joseph being around on these types of occasions that this time was a slightly shock- but before she felt one of her bodyguards behind her, James and Lisa beside her and the boys in front of her...she would be alright.

It was a great day- the boys were obviously so happy to be there that Clarisse didn't have the heart to be sad when the time came to leave, and she knew that she couldn't be sad when they left afther holidays- and if any of their teachers were surprised to realize who she was, they didn't show it as they discussed both boys accademic progress (Pierre was thriving, Phillipe 'had to apply himself a little more') and Clarisse was pleased that they were happy there, although she still had the unpleasant feeling that people were watching her and viewing her as a single mother (and she had the feeling herself as she discussed the boys with their teachers and looked at their work, although she knew that Joseph had wanted to be there).

"They are both very sweet boys, you and your husband really should be very proud of them," one of the teachers said after a brief discussion, and Clarisse had smiled.

"We are, we're very proud of our sons... and I'm pleased that they seem to be so happy here."

"So, you two are really enjoying yourselves here?" she asked when they were walking her, James and Lisa back to the waiting limousine- most of the other parents were staying a little longer, and were already having cups of tea or coffee back in the hallway they had all assembled in, but Clarisse wanted to be in ting for Joseph at the embassy before he returned from his meetings and her bodyguards had advised her to leave before everyone else decided to- her safety was important to them.

"Yes,"Phillipe said eagerly. "There is so much to do, and I can't wait until we start swimming!"

"Never mind the swimming, P, you need to work a little harder in school," Clarisse said calmly before turning to Pierre. "What about you, darling? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, Mama," he nodded, looking serious. "There is so much to learn and the library... you saw the library..."

"I did indeed," Clarisse smiled at his awed expression. "I'm a little envious in that department."

"Yes, I'm having fun... and we go to church every Sunday," he added solemnly while Phillipe looked disgusted.

"Yes, that's the boring part of the week..."

"Well, I'm glad you're both happy here and enjoying yourselves, and your father will be pleased to hear it too," she added as she saw that the bodyguards were all looking around, slightly anxious, and she knew it was time for her to leave. "He will try and be here next time," she added and Pierre, who hadn't said anything more about him since they had found out he wasn't there, looked mollified.

"Good... I want to show him that we found where he carved his initials in a tree on the grounds..."

"Well, he'll be keen to see that..." before she hugged and kissed both of them. "We'll talk to you soon, and hopefully we'll see you at Easter..."

"Definitely," Phillipe nodded enthuiastically before pausing. "Oh... and can you make sure that Grace doesn't touch any of my stuff while I'm not there?"

"I will," Clarisse said with a smile before, after one last hug, she climbed into the car after James and Lisa, and the boys waved them off.

"Well, that was a good day," James said after they had left the school grounds, the press still waiting there, trying to lift the women's spirits, and Clarisse nodded with a smile.

"It was... I'm just sorry that Joseph wasn't there and the boys were a little upset about it."

"It couldn't be helped, Joe had a job to do and they will eventually understand that... so, do you think Joseph's going to be surprised when he sees you?"

"He will be," Clarisse's smile broadened. "We spoke last night, and he assures me that he will be home in a day or two... I can't wait to see his expression when he sees me waiting for him at the embassy!"


	9. Surprise! Part One

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse's stomach began filling with butterflies when the flight attendant informed her that the plane was just about to make its descent into Stockholm and, at her words and Clarisse's subsequent reaction, she realized she was simultaneously nervous and excited about seeing her husband again.

It had 'only' been seventeen days since he'd left (and they had spoken on the phone almost every day) but she had missed him greatly, hence the impromptu visit. It was unbelievable, almost inconceivable that, after fourteen years of marriage and five childre, she was still crazy about the man and vice versa.

He was a very handsome, charismatic, intelligent and powerful man (an intoxicating combination) and she noticed that, even after knowing he only had eyes for her and had had for a long time, almost every woman, young and old, flirted with him whenever they danced with him at a ball or spoke to him. Sometimes the flirting was subtle, sometimes it was downright obvious and blatant, but he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't at all interested in them and politely extricated himself from their grips.

She occasionally teased him about it, most of the time secure in the knowledge that he loved her, and only her, but there were times when she worried that he would one day grow bored with her, even though she was his Queen and the mother of his children, but she had never admited her fears to Joseph, not knowing how he would react to that.

But she was well aware that he was charming and handsome, having grown and matured into his role as King (although he argued that it was marriage and children that had done that to him, whenever she brought the subject up) and that she was a very, very lucky woman to have him in her life.

Once the plane landed, it took no time at all before she was spirited off the plane and ensconced in the waiting car before it took off into the capital, and Clarisse was surprised to realize that it was growing dark very quickly- hopefully she would arrive at the embassy before Joseph returned.

It had taken a little time to orchestrate it (and ensure that no one would tip Joseph off to it) but she had planned everything without Joseph being aware of it and now everyone was expecting her- everyone except her husband, she thought with a sly smile as she watched the city glide by through the car window.

She was met at the embassy's main entrance by the Ambassador's very proper housekeeper, who informed her that His Majesty was still in meetings in Stockholm but would be back very soon and Clarisse, while slightly daunted at the woman's dour appearance and how she had spoken to her, was pleased that she would have some time to prepare before he returned.

"His private secretary also told me to inform you that His Majesty has nothing else on for the rest of the evening or tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Clarisse said sincerely before she followed the housekeeper upstairs to the set of rooms Joseph was occupying and stepped inside, the housekeeper overing almost awkwardly in the doorway as Jack, who had brought her single suitcase upstairs only moments before while she had been talking downstairs, set it down in the bedroom and re-emerged to brush past both of them and disappeared outside

"Will there be anything else, Your Majesty?" the older woman inquired and Clarisse shook her head.

"No thank you, I'll be fine for the moment," she replied and the housekeeper disappeared back out the doors and down the hallway towards the stairs, Clarisse hearing her footsteps echoing on the polished floors and she stopped to listen for a moment before she lost interest and turned to explore the room her husband was occupying.

It was easy to see that he had been staying there, judging by the pile of paperwork on the desk, one of his jackets slung over a nearby chair and a pair of shoes near the door leading into the bedroom; while in the bathroom, his tolietries were scattered on the bathroom sink, she could still smell a whiff of cologne in the air, his robe hanging on a hook behind the door and then, in the bedroom... several pictures of her and the children on his bedside table- he never travelled anywhere without them, she thought with a fond smile.

She lifted her small suitcase on the bed (she couldn't believe that she had brought only ONE suitcase when, on other tours, she travelled with quite a lot of luggage) and she was just about to open it, intending on unpacking while she waited, when she heard voices in the next room, one of whom was Joseph's, which made her feel excited and nervous.

She strolled quietly, on stockinged feet, towards the door, about to spring out and greet him (hopefully surprising him) but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a second, unfamiliar, female voice and suddenly realized that surprising him might not be such a good idea...

She peered cautiously around the doorframe to see Joseph sitting at his desk and the mysterious voice speaking again, which belong to a tall, young, blonde woman standing opposite him, a notepad and pen in her hands and, for a moment, she felt old and unattractive, as if her premonition of Joseph growing bored with her was coming true, before she realized Joseph was speaking.

"Let Anthony know I'll be doing paperwork tomorrow morning- there a few letters that I need to answer and I need to work on the speech for the following day... remind me, what's on my schedule for tomorrow afternoon?"

"A press conference with the ambassador and dinner with some of the members of the Cabinet."

"Good... anyway, thank you for today Ingrid," he stood and stretched, Clarisse suddenly comprehending that the young woman was one of the Ambassador's assistants. "I'm sure Anthony will be better in the morning."

"I don't mind working for you tomorrow too, Your Majesty," Ingrid said in a low voice, almost batting her eyelashes at him (Clarisse's intuition told her that she was flirting and wanted Joseph to noticing her) but she missed Joseph's reaction as he led the young woman towards the door, their voices muffled by the wall separating them and Clarisse.

There was a long silence afterwards before Clarisse, curious as to where Joseph had gone and whether, if he had left the room, she could make herself more comfortable before he returned, moved cautiously through the doorway and into the main living room- there was obviously no one where- before, suddenly, someone stepped out in front of her, startling her and she was hard pressed not to stifle a scream (who would dare startle her by being in this suite?) before her eyes refocused and she saw that it was Joseph standing there, a broad grin on his face.

"Joseph, you scared me!" she gasped, a hand on her chest as her heart pounded painfully fast for an instant before it returned to its normal rhythm. "How did you know I was standing there?" she asked, a little put out. "I was..."

"Planning on surprising me?" he finished her sentence with the same grin on her face as her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Well...I called home a little earlier, wanting to hear about Parents Day, and Em informed me that 'Mama was on her way to visit you' and I figured it out fairly quickly..." before he trailed off, noticing that Clarisse looked a little disappointed. "You're not upset she said something, are you?"

"No... the little darling couldn't help herself... still, I wish you had been a little surprised to see me."

"I am, believe me," he reassured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that he could let his lips brush the top of her head, allowing him to breath in the scent of her shamppo and perfume. "I am so touched that you flew all the way here to visit me... surprise me," he corrected with a smile before he tilted her chin up and kissed her, a kiss he had been waiting almost three weeks to give her and had been dreaming of for just as long.

They had been together for a long time, but he still disliked leaving her (and now the children) in Pyrus while he travelled- he missed them more than anything, even when it was only a brief trip- but when she had shown up unannounced (although Emily had accidentally spilt the beans), he had been so happy to see her, so thrilled that she felt the same way, that his first kiss was almost as passionate and intense as when he had kissed her for the first time ever.

"Wow..." she sounded dazed once they broke apart. "You really did miss me."

He couldn't help but laugh at the comment as he guided her back into the bedroom (he had sensed she had been in there when he and Ingrid had returned earlier) and, together, they sat down on the edge of the mattress, Joe unable to take his eyes off of her.

"I HAVE missed you very, very much..." he admitted as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek.

"What about the girls?" she teased, enjoying the sensation of his hand against her cheek and understanding that he had missed her more than he could actually verbalize.

"Yes, I miss them too... and the boys... How were they when they found out I wasn't with you?" he asked, pulling away so that he could look and gauge her reaction- she had been understanding when he had told her he couldn't come, but he wasn't quite sure of her reaction now that she had seen the boys.

"Disappointed," she admitted carefully as she kicked off her shoes and lay back on the mattress- it felt so good to stretch out properly, even though her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. "Pierre especially wasn't happy but I explained that you were busy this time but you would try and come the next time."

"I'll more than try," he said almost vehmently as he looked away for a moment, bitter than duty had again come before his family, as it had when he and Rupert had been at school, before looking back down at her and running a gentle finger around her face and down along her neck. "I'll be there next time!"

"They understand there are times when you are busy, darling," Clarisse soothed, slightly alarmed at his guilty expression and angry tone.

"They shouldn't have to! They deserve to have their father present on days like these!" he argued, getting angry at the thought of what he had missed that day, and Clarisse immediate sat up and grabbed his hands tightly in her own, keen to reassure him- it was obvious that he was exhausted from his trip, judging by his reaction, which was partially why she had come to visit.

"Don't blame yourself, Joseph! This wasn't your fault and the boys DO understand... Yes, it's difficult when you or I have to miss a milestone in their lives, but we're there for the more important ones AND I'm sure that you weren't the only father who wasn't there, not that that makes you feel any better... but you're doing the best that you can, my love, and, for what it's worth, you are doing a marvellous job being everything to everyone."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he sighed heavily, feeling better after her mini lecture. "It's just been a long trip without you and I'm looking forward to coming home at the end of the week."

"In three days, we'll be home," Clarisse said optimistically before she stood up and faced him. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asked in the same maternal voice she used with the children, and he had to grin.

"I was planning on something later..." and then he paused, recalling something she had just said. "What do you mean WE will be going home in a few days?"

"I thought I would spend the last three days here with you," Clarisse said simply. "Emily, Grace and Claire will be fine- although I'll have to call them soon... I thought you would enjoy the company- although I could leave in the morning..." she teased, but before she could say anything else, he tood had stood up and pulled her in for a bear hug.

"Don't you dare," he breathed into her ear and she chuckled into his shoulder before pulling away.

"I won't, but YOU really should have a shower while I'll organize something for us to eat and then..." she wove her arms around his neck. "... then, we can relax for the evening."

"I'LL organixe the meal while YOU have a shower," Joseph argued. "You've been travelling all day!"

"Or," Clarisse began with a sly smile. "We could share a shower, organize food together and then relax..." and her husband's face lit up at the suggestion.

"That's the best idea yet!" he grinned impishly before he led her towards the bathroom, clothes dropping on the floor along the way...

0

"So, how WAS Parents Day?" he inqured much later as, clad in their robes, they relaxed on the double bed, having opted to have a tray in the room. Joseph had already been planning on having a quiet night in his rooms, but this, sharing and eating a light meal with his wife was a far better way to spend his time and he said so when they were comfortably resting against their pillows before, she blushing slightly, he changed the subject, bringing it back to Parents Day.

She had called the girls earlier, and they were fine, although Emily admitted she missed them, and that she had "told Daddy' about Clarisse's surprise, although her mother quickly reassured her that it was alright.

"How are the boys doing academically?"

"Pierre is doing well..."

"He would- he really is a book worm."

"Phillipe, however, needs to be a little more disciplined and do his work with more care and a little more slowly."

"Sounds exactly like Rupert and I," he said ruefully. "We both know who Phillipe takes after!"

"But they're both happy there- they're both horse riding and are interested in other sports- Flip more than Bear- and I'm more than satisfied that they're fine... although it did feel strange being there on my own..."

"In what way?" he inquired, sipping from the glass of scotch that had been resting on his bedside table.

"Well, I have rarely been unescorte for the past fourteen years and I was glad to have James and Lisa there... but I felt as though everyone there was looking at me as if I was a single mother, my husband not at all bothered about coming with me."

"I'm sure they didn't see you as that," he said but while they both knew the truth, it was easy to interpret her solo arrival at the school as trouble in their marriage.

"Well, they certainly knew who I was, judging by the black suited men who trailed me everywhere, the car and the press camped outside the gates."

"They weren't?" he looked shocked- he hadn't expected that, and it wouldn't have made Clarisse's visit any easier on her or the boys. "Did someone at the school let them know?"

"Charles, the headmaster, assured me that THEY hadn't said anything to them..."

"Good."

"So I'm assuming that someone who was there knew I would be there and sold the tip to the papers... thankfully, they didn't get any pictures of me or the boys..." but it did bother her that someone had deliberately invaded their privacy by inviting the press to what was supposed to be a normal, quiet day between a mother and her sons.

"Well, if we find out who they are, perhaps it would be a smart move to suggest confidentiality agreements the next time we visit," he joked as he removed the tray and took it back into the other room, locking the main doors as he did so.

"Confidentiality agreements?" she laughed when he returned seconds later and joined her back on the bed. "Are we going to have everyone at the school sign them? Isn't that a little impractical?"

"Maybe... but at least you smiled at my suggestion," he teased before he moved closer and cupped her cheek in his hand. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow... tonight, it's just you and I..." before, almost simultaneously, he gave her a long, lingering kiss while the other hand undid her robe and slipped inside, and he smiled as he felt the satin of her lingerie before his hand moved lower, and he almost chuckled when he felt goosebumps on her thigh.

"You certainly are a charmer!" she murmured between kisses, her hands just as busy as his as she pushed his robe off his shoulders. "You're driving me crazy..."

"Maybe I've been away too long..."

"Maybe I'll have to come with you next time..."

They were speaking in hushed murmurs, their kisses growing more and more intense as they both struggled to catch their breaths- fourteen years had done nothing for their attraction towards each other.

"What about the girls?"

"They... can come... too... or Em...can..." she almost gasped the last words before they completely disapeared in their own world and the children, Sweden, the press, the tip off all completely disappeared and were forgotten.

"I've missed you..." he mumured, puasing to look down at her- sometimes, given how badly he missed his family, he wondered if he was the right person to be King. "This has certainly been a surprise I will never forget!"

"Good..." she rested a hand on his cheek for a moment. "I did it because I missed you too...and I love you..."

"I love you too..." he whispered again before he bent down to meet her lips again and finally there was silence in the room...


	10. Surprise! Part Two

_A/N: a shortish chapter again, but I wanted to get another chapter down as it took me a while to get the last one up... thank you for staying with me!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, Clarisse felt vaguely disoriented when she opened her eyes and realized that she was not only lying in a bed that wasn't her own but the room was also unfamiliar to her...what on earth was she doing in a strange room and an unfamiliar bed, she wondered to herself before she suddenly remembered that she was in Stockholm, visiting Joseph.

At the thought of her husband, she rolled over in bed to greet him but, to her surprise and disappointment, his side of the bed was empty.

"You look disappointed," she suddenly heard him tease from the doorway and she looked up to see him carefully carrying a full tray into the room- the same tray they had used last night but now had a teapot and two cups on it.

"I'm not disappointed," she covered quickly. "I was just wondering where YOU had disappeared to," she added pointedly as she fluffed her pillows and slowly sat up, a sheet held tightly across her chest as she remembered her nightgown had been discarded the night before in the throes of passion.

She knew she was being ridiculous, Joseph had seen her undressed many, many times before, but she still couldn't help but feel a little shy around him.

Joseph, who had been watching her with a fond smile- she was still so modest about her body- quietly sat the tray down on his bedside table and then walked around to her side to retrieve her nightgown from the floor, whereby he handed it to her.

"You don't have have to be embarrassed," he said gently as she awkwardly slipped it on by while keeping the sheet held across her chest. "You don't have to cover yourself up for me- you know I've seen you completely and I love you just the way you are," he added as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she blushed as, her night gown now covering herself, she dropped the sheet.

"Well... I hardly have the same figured I did when we were newlyweds- five children (including a set of twins) doesn't really allow me to keep my girlish figure."

She was, truth be told, a little embarrassed about her figure, even though she exercised most days, whenever possible, and kept a close watch on what she ate, but her self consciousness had only really returned when she had seen Joseph's temporary assistant the previous day- when she had seen them together, chatting if only professionally, she had felt less than attractive and a little old, even though she was only 36 and the other girl had looked about 22.

"No, you don't have the same figure, but you still have a great one, even after five children," he said truthfully and he was being sincere- she wasn't quite as thin as when they had married (although she was still slender) but, more importantly, she looked happier and more relaxed with herself, and that was what mattered most to him.

"You're just biased..."

"Yes I am, we both know that," he said unashamedly as he returned to his side of the bed and leant against the headboard- the tea could wait, as it was clear that Clarisse was having a slightly crisis in confidence.

"However, while you're not quite as thin as you were THEN, I happen to feel that you being that thin wasn't healthy and now you're still just as gorgeous as ever and our children are happy and healthy, so that's really what should matter to you."

"I know, you're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry darling, I was just being silly..." and she suddenly felt ridiculous that she was jealous of an assistant...

"You weren't," he said as she continued to avoid his gaze before he turned her face so that she was meeting his eyes. "I want you to know that you don't need to cover yourself up for me, you're still as lovely as ever... your legs are still as long and as beautiful as the first time I saw them..." he lowered his voice as his free hand crept underneath the sheets to stroke her thigh enticingly.

"Your skin is so soft and smells so good..." he continued as he leant over and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Your hands and fingers... so long and so graceful, even covered with gloves..." he kissed each of her fingers and she giggled at the sensation, feeling a little better.

"You're not 22 anymore, my darling, but you definitely do not look like you're thirty six and the mother of five."

"You don't look 39," she added generously as his lips trailed upher arm, across her shoulder, up her neck (which she had arched for him to allow him more access), along her jawline before his lips met hers. "Are you trying to seduce me again, Your Majesty?" she teased throatily.

"How did you guess?" he murmured huskily before he kissed her again and it was a long time before Joseph decided to broach the subject with her again and, now that he had again proved to her how much he adored her, hopefully she would open up to him.

"So, what brought about this feeling of inadequacy?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead before turning to pour their now cooling tea as Clarisse sat up on her pillows.

"I was brought up to be ashamed of my body and to cover up whenever my husband was around..."

"Which was wrong of your mother to teach you that... but you haven't been so self conscious in a long time- whenever you seduce me, you're quite enthusiastic about wearing very little lingerie," he teased and she blushed again, this time coyly, as she looked into her teacup for a second before meeting his gaze again.

"Well... it may seem silly, but when I saw your temporary assistant yesterday, I felt... unattractive and old..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands for a moment before, not wanting to see his reaction, she pressed on.

"I mean, you're a very handsome, charismatic man- King and the most powerful man in Genovia and I've seen how all the women flirt with you when you're dancing with them at the balls- they're all over you, and while I find it amusing most of the time, I've also noticed that most of them are a lot younger than me and somewhat more glamourous..."

"You far outshine them all, my darling," he said quietly, suddenly understanding where this was going- his stunning, youthful wife was comparing herself to other women. "I don't seem them in any other way than a dancing partner, and that's because I have you and you're all I ever want or need."

"I know that, but I'm afraid..." she paused, not wanting to upset him- after last night and this morning, it was clear he adored her, but there was still a niggling fear...

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid... you might eventually get bored with me," she admitted in a small voice and there was a long silence between them, a silence that lasted so long that Clarisse finally dared to sneak a peek at Joseph, only to see that his expression was decidedly neutral as he sipped his tea.

"I see," he said finally after he finished his tea, still not looking at her. "You do realize that all of them are attracted to my position and the power that comes with it, not me as a person, don't you?" he asked evenly.

"My common sense and heart tell me that..."

"You also know that I knew the Ambassador's assistant was flirting with me, but I have no interest in her- she's a child to me...sometimes, Clarisse, I wonder if your mother realizes how much damage she has done to you and whether you know it too..."

"I... I..." but before she could tell him that she KNEW he only had eyes for her and that yesterday had only been a silly, insecure moment, before he abruptly pushed back the covers and climbed over of bed, silently leaving the room as his wife sank back against her pillows, ashamed that she had even THOUGHT that about her husband.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself- she had come to surprise him and enjoy a few days of 'alone' time before returning to Genovia and now she had ruined it by admitting her occasional twinge of inadequacy about really deserving him in her life- she was mad about him, but sometimes she had to wonder, thanks to what her parents had drummed into her for much of her life, whether she really did deserve him.

"You're not stupid," she heard his voice again and she looked up to see him standing next to her side of the bed. "You have never been that and you aren't now... You DO believe me when I say that I only have eyes for you?" he asked seriously as he sat down and she nodded emphatically.

"I do, I really do..." she said sincerely, wishing she hadn't said anything as he looked so anxious. "I'm just afraid..."

"I know, but I'll never grow bored with you, I know that for sure- you're far more educated and intelligent than any of those other ladies..." before he leaned over and cupped her face in his hands.

"I adore you, you know that, and you do deserve me and everything we share together- the children, Genovia, our relationship... you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Clarisse Renaldi, and I know I never want to let you go..." before he kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you understand me?" he pulled away and looked at her sternly, but his eyes were twinkling mischieviously.

"I do, sir," Clarisse replied, feeling much better now. "But I do have one question..."

"Oh?"

"Where's the rest of my breakfast?" she giggled before he, with a growl, pounced playfully on her, pushing the pillows she threw at him out of the way.

0

After they FNALLY at their breakfast in the other room (a member of the embassy staff had left a tray outside their locked room doors after Joseph had called downstairs, Clarisse discovering the locked doors couldn't help but comment: "You locked them!" to which he replied "Of course- neither of us would have wanted our reunion interrupted!"), Clarisse assumed that she would curly up in a corner with a book while he completed his paperwork, but when it became clear that he wasn't planning on making a move towards his desk (or even summoning his assistant, who had been recovering from a bad cold), she couldn't help but say something.

"Well..." he began with a sheepish smile. "I have a confession to make... I did all that correspondence last night and early this morning while you were asleep so I could spend the morning with you."

"But you still have functions for this afternoon, don't you?"

"A press conference and dinner- which I'm sure you'll be more than welcome to attend- and aside froma few loose ends that need to be tied up, tomorrow is a rest day... but this morning, how about we go for a walk in the embassy gardens and then have lunch with the Ambassador?"

"That's sounds lovely... .as for the dinner, I'll be more than happy to stay here- I don't have a dress appropriate for the occasion."

"That can be easily arranged if you really wanted to come."

"I'm NOT supposed to be here, remember? No darling, it's a sweet invitation, but they want to see you not me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and when Clarisse saw that it was Anthony, she began heading towards the bedroom as Joseph greeted him discreetly- the men had business to deal with that didn't involve her- but Anthony's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but this affects you too..."

"Affects me how? What's wrong... is it the children?" she inquired, a feeling alarm sweeping over her as she rejoined them. "Did something happen to them?"

"No Your Majesty, the children are fine... I just received the newspapers from some of the news agencies and... I thought you had better see them..." before he awkwardly handed them a couple of newspaperss each, and Clarisse looked down at the top paper, gasping in horror upon discovering a large, coloured picture of her embracing the boys (obvious taken yesterday and when they were oblivious) with the headline: _"SINGLE MOTHER AS WELL AS QUEEN?"_

"You have GOT to be joking!" she looked up at Anthony in horror before flipping through the rest of them, much of them the same with that picture (or a picture of the car arriving at the school or one from file) and headlines reading: _"PARENTS DAY: ONLY ONE PARENT?"_ or _"WHERE'S DADDY?" _and it was only after she had done that that she dared to turn to her husband who, she realized, had been silent since the moment they had received the papers.

"Joseph... I don't know what to say...I don't know what happened..." she stammered before glancing down at his paper and seeing the headline on the top paper was worse than hers- _"TOO BUSY TO BE A FATHER? WHY BOTHER HAVING KIDS?"_

"Joseph..." she tried again and, this time, he turned to her, his expression hard but his eyes soft.

"I know you had nothing to do with this, dearest... Anthony," he abruptly turned back to the younger man. "I want you to contact these agencies and find out HOW they came by these pictures... I am going to contact the school," he said almost to himself as he stomred towards his desk and the telephone sitting upon it.

"I THOUGHT the headmaster promised us there would be no press near them or photographs of the boys taken without our permission."

"He promised me that nothing like that would occur... but obviously someone there took a picture and sold it to the press..."

"Don't worry," he smiled slightly up at her- she was furious but not at her, she had nothing to do with this. "We're going to get to the bottom of this... today!" he said in a stern tone, such a stern tone that Clarisse was momentarily frightened- whenever her husband was furious, his temper high, he was fearsome sight to behold.

0

It was almost lunchtime before Joseph deemed the situation 'under control' but not yet solved- the headmaster was just as baffled as he was and while the newspaper editors refused to name their source, they had to admit that they had breached the agreement they, the palace and the school had made when the boys first went there- no pictures, stories or interviews without permission from their parents and in the presence of an adult. There was nothing they could do about the pictures now that they had been published, but Joseph was determined that another, stricter agreement had to be worked out and he knew that this would happen.

Unfortunately, due to the lengthy discussions he had had with the aforementioned parties, a stroll around the garden with his wife hadn't happened and, as they went downstairs for lunch with the ambassador, he realized the rest of his day was shot to pieces with his press conference, some speech work time and then dinner taking up the rest of it- he wouldn't see Clarisse until late that night.

She could see that it bothered him that they had barely had any time together and that he wouldn't see her again until later that evening... it didn't please her either, but what could she do... until an idea struck her- she would attend the dinner, but would have to discuss it with the ambassador first, which she did when Joe went to answer a call from the school.

"Of course that can be arranged, Your Majesty," the Ambassador smiled calmly at her- he was a calm man who had represented Genovia well over the years and Clarisse had always liked him. "The dinner is being held here anyway, and I'm sure the housekeeper will be happy to fit you in."

"Only if it's not too much trouble," she said- she wasn't quite sure that the housekeeper would be pleased with the last minute change.

"Absolutely not, Your Majesty, it would be an honour... and everyone would like to see you."

"Also, would it be possible to have a dress sent here... I know it's short notice but..."

"Fine- I'm sure Anthony and Ingrid will be able to organize that and will be able to have it to you as soon as possible... was there anything else you needed?"

"No thank you, I'm fine for now.. .but thank you for your assistance... oh, and can we keep my attendence tonight a surprise for Joseph?"

"Of course," the older man winked conspiratorally at her before Joseph returned to the room, pleased with his discussions- the news agencies weren't revealing their source but they, knowing they were in the wrong by buying and printing pictures of the royal princes without parental permission, were printing an apology in tomorrow's papers and the headmaster was keen to re establish the agreement between the school and the palace- "with a few minor alterations," according to Joseph.

"I AM sorry about today," he apologized when, almost immediately after the casual lunch with the ambassador and it was time for them to leave for the press conference to be held at the parliament building in the city.

"It's fine," Clarisse smiled reassuringly. "You have to work- I'm here on holidays," she finished with a smug smile and Joseph grinned in response before he wrapped his arms around her, not caring that they were in full view of their bodyguards, half of whom would be going with Joseph.

"Oh, you're on holiday, are you?" he murmured into her ear before noting over her shoulder that Jack had an odd expression on his face... it was almost an expression of jealousy... and he suddenly had to wonder whether this was why the man was so belligerent around him- was he really jealous of him? Why was he jealous?

Before he could pause to consider the idea and think about WHY the bodyguard was jealous, however, Clarisse had pulled away to beam at him.

"Yes I am, if only for a few days, and I'll be watching you on television, if it's televised," before she kissed him lightly.

"So you won't be going for a walk aroudn the embassy gardens this afternoon?"

"Not if you're not here," he said with a sweet smile and he chuckled before he squeezed her hand and brushed past his bodyguards to follow the Ambassador out of the embassy.

Clarisse smiled to herself as the doors closed behind them- she couldn't wait to see Joseph's reaction when he discovered, lateron, that she was coming with him- before she turned on her heel and almost skipped upstairls, not noticing that Jack was watching her with the same odd expression on his face, the same expression Joseph had noted only moments earlier and had queried before he had forgotten about it...

0

It was late in the afternoon when Joe, the Ambassador and their entourage arrived back at the embassy and Joe knew, without even glancing at his watch, that he would literally have to rush to be ready in time for the pre dinner drinks in the library.

To his surprise, Clarisse wasn't in their rooms when he stepped into the lit rooms, but he assumed she was exploring either the gardens or the library (both areas he knew she would be interested in) and hopefully she would be back before he had to go downstairs.

She was and, when he emerged from the batrhoom, half dressed, she was sitting demurely on the edge of the bed, dressed in a black sheath dress with matching stockings and shoes.

"How was your press conference?" she asked sweetly as, after he recovered from seeing her dressed up (she was coming with him!), he walked over to retrieve his shirt, which was hanging up on the cupboard door, along with his jacket and tie.

"The usual- too many impertinent questions, particularly about the photographs in the papers today and plenty of pictures- but how was your afternoon? What did you do?"

"I explored the library, read for a little while, called the children- Phillipe likes being famous, Pierre doesn't and the girls are fine- before I decided to start getting ready..." she stood and slowly turned- the dress came to just below the knee, but it moulded her figure perfectly.

"Get ready for what?" he inquired, slipping on his jacket and the navy tie around his neck, already suspecting her reply yet wanting to hear it from her lips.

"I thought I would accompany you to dinner tonight," she said shyly. "I know we've barely had any time togther, so I thought that even though we probably won't spend much time together tonight, my physical presence might help... even thought I'm not dressed completely appropriately and I'm not wearing any jewellery aside from these..." she held her left hand out to emphasize the point that her only jewels were her engagement and wedding rings.

"But the ambassador has already arranged my place at the table... that is, if you want me to come," he finished coyly and he grinned as he strode over and wrapped an arm around her- it wasn't much point getting too carried away as they had to be downstairs fairly soon.

"I definitely want you to come... and you look beautiful as you are and dressed absolutely appropriately... as usual, you will outshine them all... I am so glad you're coming," he kissed her gently and she smiled, seeing the genuine delight in his eyes before she pushed him away slightly to fix his tie. "Everyone will be glad to see you too..." he added as she lightly patted it into place.

"No," she looked at him smugly. "They're here to see YOU not me, and I'll be more than happy to stay in the background."

"We'll see about that... I have the feeling that you will be the centre of attention tonight... and I look forward to seeing that..."

As usual, Josep's prediction proved to be correct and Clarisse, upon entering the library on Joseph's arm, discovered that he was right and she was thrust into the centre of the circle of women and their husbands, a state that continued through the meal (whereby she was seated between the ambassador and another older gentlemen, both of whom she enjoyed talking to) until the end of the evening when, more than a little tired, she and Joseph walked arm in arm upstairs to their rooms, trailed by two bodyguards.

"What a night!" she sighed as she sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes- she usually found these evenings exhausting, but if it was to help her husband maintain solid relations with the various European nations, she would do anything to help him.

"Thank goodness it's over... although it was fun," she added hastily.

"Thank you for coming with me, sweetheart," he said kindly as he sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. "I do appreciate everything you do for this country and for me..."

He knew how much it often cost her personally to attend these functions- although now much more confident, she was still very shy and reserved and found conversation with strangers a little difficult, as well as men hitting on her, lusting after her but she still attended anyway and she always looked as though she would enjoy them.

"I'd do just about anything for you and Genovia," she said with a tired smile. "But now... all I want to do is go to bed..." she yawned before standing and slowly walking to the head of the bed to retrieve her nightgown from under her pillow.

"That sounds like a good idea... and tomorrow we will definitely go for our walk around the embassy... hopefully there will be no surprises for a while... although your two surprises were wonderful," he added hastily, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Here, here," she agreed sleepily as, after changing and brushing their teeth, they sank into bed, Joseph's arms around her waist. Surprises were god on occasion, but not all the time... it was time for some normalcy in their lives (or as much as they could have) although Joseph's 40th birthday was coming up...


	11. Could Have Been

_A/N: another shortish chapter and again, it's a little far off the track but I'm having fun!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries don't belong to me_

As it turned out, their remaining two days in Stockholm were remarkably free of complications, to the relief of both of them, especially once the newspapers printed suitably sincere apologies to the Genovian royal family and the school and palace were now negotiating a new agreement with new stipulations- Joseph didn't want that happening again.

He was still angry about the incident- his sons were young and while they were princes, they deserved protection and privacy, especially now they were at school outside Genovia- and while he had temporarily set aside the matter of who had taken that picture (or had let the press know Clarisse was there alone), he was determined that one day he would find the person and why they had done what they had done.

Until then, however, he wanted to enjoy the two days alone with Clarise before they returned to Genovia and their responsibilities and, aside from his speech he had to make on the last day and a few loose ends that had to be tied up, they had almost an entire day to themselves and they were looking forward to it.

"So... what are we doing today?" Clarisse's voice broke into his thoughts and he looked over the small table in their room where they were sharing breakfast to see her sipping her tea and eyeing him curiously.

"What did YOU want to do?"

"I wanted to get some souvenirs for the girls as well as walking through the gardens you keep raving about," she said teasingly. "Other than that, Ir eally don't have anything else I want to do today."

"What about spending some time with me?" he pretended to look injured.

"Oh yes, spending time with you... that might do," she said slowly and deliberately, her expression netural but he could see a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Might do? MIGHT do? We'll just have to see about that!" he still looked mock injured as he slowly rose from his chair and made his way around the table. "My, my Your Majesty, you certainly are cheeky this morning..." he added teasingly as she pretended to cower in her seat before he leant down and kissed her.

"But I love you anyway."

"I love you too, even though you're far too charming for me... but I DO want to see the embassy gardens."

"I thought you would," he looked smug. "The garden isn't yet in full bloom but I thought you could get some ideas for the gardens at home... I think it's time for them to be remodelled."

He had been thinking about it for some time and he thought Clarisse would do a wonderful job, given her passion for gardening and flowers as well as the expreience she was receiving on the Arts committee.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that," Clarisse advised as she stood and stretched. "I believe that she and her grandmother designed the current gardens 40 years ago."

"And it's a beautiful garden, but I feel that it's time for you, the reigning Queen, to put your touch on the grounds and I think my mother would agree."

"Mmmm," she sounded doubtful- she felt that the trees planted in commemoration of their children was her personal touch and she didn't want to offend her mother in law- but she also knew that Joseph could be stubborn when he had an idea in his head and didn't want to let it go. "We'll see about that later- right now, I'm more interested in seeing those gardens!"

It was a beautiful, sunny morning when they stepped into the extensive gardens, accompanied as always by two of their bodyguards, and while the garden was not yet blooming, Clarisse could imagine what it would look like in the spring and summer and she was impressed with what the embassy staff and gardeners had done.

"Have you got any ideas yet?" he inquired and she shrugged nonchalantly, although she DID have a few thoughts.

"Maybe... but I can just imagine what this would be like in the middle of the season..."

"It is lovely," he admitted- he wasn't a fan of gardens (except when he was walking through them with Clarisse) but he had to admit these gardens were lovely and he had often wished that Clarisse had come with him when it was blooming.

"If I have to come again in the next couple of months, you'll have to come with me so you can see this for yourself."

"Maybe I will," she said vaguely before she slipped her arm though his- he, far more than their bodyguards, had always made her feel safe and protected whenever they were together, a sensation and feeling she liked- and they continued their stroll, their bodyguards trailing behind them, much to his annoyance.

He knew there was no use fighting the stringent security measures that were in place for their protection (and he would never risk Clarisse's safety for anything), but still... there were times when he wished they could be alone to do what they wished... although there were no cameras in their suite, something for which he was grateful and would continue to insist on.

"You're looking awfully serious," he heard her say and he grinned sheepishly as he glanced over at her- as usual, she had been observing him without him noticing or knowing. "You're not still concerned about thisissue with the school and the press, are you?"

""No, not really..." but when she continued watching him, a quizzical expression on her face, he continued. "I was just wishing that we could have a little more privacy..." he indicated the others with a jerk of his head. "I wish they didn't have to follow us all the time."

"I do too, but we both that, outside at least, we've always got to be watched... at least there are no bodyguards in the bedroom," she added with an embarrassed giggle and he looked suddenly determined as they sat down on the stone bench together.

"And there never will be, as far as I'm concerned," he said firmly as he looked around the garden again, pleased that they were there together and hoping that she would seriously consider his suggestion for the palace gardens, before he caught sight of Jack, roaming restlessly near the walled fence and he suddenly remembered the look he had seen on the man's face the previous day and he began wondering about him again...

"How well do you know Jack?" he suddenly asked, looking at Clarisse curiously and she looked startled for an instant- he had never asked about Jack and she knew he didn't really like the man- before she recovered quickly.

"I don't know... we're friends, in a way, and he's good with the girls... does it bother you that we talk to each other?" she asked almost timidly- she knew it was bordering on the inappropriate to be talking to him, but while she didn't want to lose that friendship, she also DIDN'T want to upset her husband.

"It used to," he said honestly. "But I figured that you're hardly surrounded by friends all the time, and he spends almost as much time with you as I do... I'm friends with some of my men too... some of them have been with me for twenty or so years... how long has he been working here?"

He was being truthful about Jack- it was understandable that they had become friends after spending so much time together and he watched her constantly, but after seeing that jealous, almost possessive expression on his face, Joseph was again concerned about his wife and her safety. He was a good bodyguard, but if he was feeling something less than proefssional towards her, that could be a problem...

"I think your father hired him before we were married and then he became part of our team."

"Is he married? Does he have a family?"

"I don't know- he wasn't married when I asked him several years ago..." she paused, still mortified about asking him such a personal question. "He really doesn't talk about himself- we talk about the children, the gardens, the occasional book, the places we've been on tour... not us or you," she said quietly- even with Jack, her marriage was none of his business. "But he was very good to me when I was expecting the girls..." she trailed off, looking thoughtful- he HAD been good to her and she enjoyed his company- before looking at him curiously. "Why?"

"I was just wondering about him, that's all," he said vaguely- the innocent expression on her face convinced him that she had no idea of Jack's intentions- neither did he, but he knew he would have to keep a closer eye on him- before he decided to change the subject as he didn't want her to worry about this situation, if there was a situation- maybe he had only imagined it...

"So, have you had any ideas about the palace gardens yet?" he asked and she laughed out loud- she wasn't quite convinced that the palace gardens needed remodelling, but she had had some ideas...

"You're not going to let this garden remodelling idea go, are you?"

"No," he replied with an impish smile. "You should know that, after fourteen years!"

0

The remaining hours of their trip were uneventful- Clarisse organized souvenirs for the girls while Joseph spoke to the boys on the phone (Pierre was still a little upset about him not coming), promising them that he would visit them soon ("probably when I meet the headmaster to sighn the new agreement," he said to Clarisse afterwards) before they spent the afternoon relaxing with the ambassador and his wife- although there were surprised murmurs among the press corps when Clarisse accompanied Joseph to his final speech the morning of their departure ("so it's true- Her Majesty was here with her husband"), however they weren't allowed to ask her questions or questions as to why she was there.

"Thank goodness that's over," he sighed in relief once they were settled on Genovia 1, waiting for the plane to take off. "It's been a very long three weeks and I'm looking forward to having some off from travelling."

"I'm sure you are," Clarisse said sympathetically. "The girls are looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too..." he said before looking out the window, a mysterious smile on his face- she had certainly surprised him in the last few days, now SHE was about to be surprised herself and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

As usual, the royal limousine was waiting on the tarmac for them as they disembarked, but instead of stepping into an empty car, there was a moment's pause as Clarisse settled onto the seat before she was suddenly surrounded by squeals of delight and three figures, two on either side of her and the littlest on her lap.

"MAMA!" and she realized it was the girls- somehow, they had been waiting for them in the car... but as soon as Joseph stepped in and they pounced on HIM, she realized that he had organized this as a surprise for her, a fact confirmed only moments later when they exchanged a glance and he looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Surprised?" he mouthed over the girls heads- the twins were on either side of her while Emily was next to him.

"Definitely," she mouthed back before they both turned their attention back to the girls- they hadn't seen their father in three weeks, Clarisse for only a few days, and they were clamouring for their attention.

00000

Much to Joseph's relief, there were no trips scheduled until at least at the end of March, which meant that he could focus on his family and the mountain of paperwork that was waiting on his desk.

Firstly, however, he wanted the agreement between the school and the palace regarding the boys privacy finalized (discovering the troublemaker would take longer) and a few days after he returned to Genovia, he managed to make a flying visit to England to sign the new agreement and see the boys. Phillipe was ecstatic to see him and Pierre was too, although he had been intially coolish towards him, and their father was impressed at what they were doing (although he too made sure that Phillipe realized that he had to work harder with his schoolwork) and, thankfully, the press had no idea he was there.

"Will you come to the next Parent's Day?" Phillipe asked curiously as they walked Joseph out to the car- he had only stayed for two hours but the boys, who had been excused from class, had been so thrilled to see him, hadn't cared as they showed him everything they were involved in (when possible) and Joseph often reminisced about when he was at school.

"I'll try," he said as he turned to look at them. "But you both need to understand that while there are times I won't be able to attend one of your school functions, it doesn't mean that I don't care, I'm not interested or that I'm not wishing I could be there... do you understand?" he looked seriously at them, keen for them to understand what he was saying and they both nodded, Phillipe beaming broadly and Pierre with a slightly shy smile (exactlylike his mother).

"I'm your father and you guys, as well as your mother and sisters, are the most important people in my life- I want you both to know that."

After that flying visit, he was more than content to stay home and deal with paperwork and parliament (which was saying something), and while the members of parliament were generally impressed with his latest trip, there was still a minority that wanted the Prime Minister out- they argued that since he had been in the position for nearly 18 years, it was time for someone else to take over- but Joseph made it perfectly clear that he and the people were satisfied with the way he was running the country and it was only when there was dissatisfaction that something would have to change.

For one childish moment, Joseph had been tempted to add 'so there' after his words, but both Joe and Andre knew that the minority would try again.

Despite that continuous worry, however, the next few months seemed to fly by, both the King and Queen's schedules jam packed with meetings, functions, charity functions and business (Clarisse more so than Joseph), parliament sessions and committee meetings which they struggled to balance with spending time with their daughters.

It was easier for Clarisse- she was usually around a lot more than Joseph so Emily stayed with her in her study whenever possible and she made sure that she saw the twins when they left and came home from school, as well as time before they went to bed. It was more difficult for their father, but he tried to see them at least once a day for at least ten minutes (something the girls did appreciate), and it was a time period that he was determined to double after the ninth anniversary of Rupert and Isabel's deaths came around in early March.

They had long since ceased to commemorate that day publicly- it was far to painful for Alexandra and Joseph- so while the newspapers and television news devoted themselves to reminiscing about them, the royal family mourned in private by clearing their schedules for that day and visiting the cemetery.

It was when Joseph and Clarisse were at the cemetery themselves when he brought up a question that he pondered on days like these.

"I wonder what would have happened if they hadn't... died?"

"I don't know, darling," Clarisse said with a heavy sigh- she too had often pondered that, but she had forced herself not to think about it- it was useless to wonder what might have been. "I've often thought about it too..."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I didn't really allow myself to think about it too much- it's not much point thinking about what could have been."

"I try not to think about it either, but today I always wonder... and I wanted to know whether you thought that too..."

"I have," she said quietly as she smoothed down her black skirt and looked back the Renaldi family crypt and the brass plaque with their names on it that had been fixed onto the outer wall. "It's hard to imagine it now, after being on the throne for nine years, but... I think, if Rupert and Iz were still alive, we would still be living at our house, doing the occasional appearance (you doing more than me) but living a much quieter life than we do at the moment...the boys might even still be around, going to the school in Pyrus..."

While she never complained to Joseph about how hard being Queen was at times, not having the boys around, having them sent away to boarding school because of their future roles, was one of the hardest parts of being Queen... she was only relieved that the girls weren't expected to be sent away as well...

"There wouldn't have been so much pressure on us, that's for sure," he agreed. "And maybe... maybe you wouldn't lost the baby..." he finished softly as he followed her over to the garden bench next to the hedge that hid the cemetery from the public, giving mourners and visitors privacy, although the royal crypt was slightly separated from the rest of the cemetery.

There was a slight pause after his words, which lasted so long that he began to worry that he had upset her- they rarely spok about the miscarriage or the dark time in their marriage, although they both knew it was there, before she started to speak.

"Mmmm... maybe that is possible... but, then again, if we had had that child, we might not have had Emily, and I can't imagine my life without Emily in it now."

"True," he said softly- he would always blame himself for the miscarriage,but Emily had been a wonderful gift...

"What about you?" she prodded gently. "How did YOU imagine our life if..." she couldn't finish the sentence out of respect for him and the sudden pang of grief she had felt- she missed Iz very much.

"Fairly much the same as yours- a quiet life in the house we began our married life in, full of children, not quite so many servants or bodygards, not quite so many meetings and parliament sessions... I also thought about what Rupert would have been like as a father..."

"Oh?" Clarisse inquired- at the time of their deaths, Rupert had been 34, Isabel 31 and while Iz had been keen on starting a family as they had been married for over two years, Rupert hadn't seemed quite as keen, despite the pressure for him to provide an heir and a spare for the throne as well as the fact that his younger brother already had two sons.

"We both know that he wasn't ready then to have kids, but I think he would have, eventually, been a good father... and their children would have been the best playmates for ours... they could have grown up together..." he finished wistfully.

"That would have been nice," Clarisse agreed, imagining what it would have been like for their children to have cousins that they could have played with and grown up with on the palace grounds- as an only child, she had always wanted her children to experience cousins and the joys associated with them but, since that wasn't possible anymore, she was glad that they had had five so that they could be each other's playmates, and that they were close enough to James and Charlie's children to consider them almost family.

"Very nice," Joseph echoed, thinking the same as she was before he sighed a little sadly. "Unfortunately that will never happen..." and, as he continued to look blankly at the gravestones in front of them, she realized that there was something else bothering him.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"I don't know..." he said after a moment, not quite sure whether he wanted her to know this or not. "There is, but you might think I'm ridiculous..."

"Never," Clarisse said quickly, turning to face him eagerly. "Please, Joseph... tell me."

"Well..." he hesitated. "I... I've also been thinking that I was glad you weren't in the plane with Rupert," he mumbled hurriedly. "I can't help but think that if you had married him..." he trailed off, unable to finish the thought- he had lost his brother, but the thought of Clarisse being in that plane... it was irrational to think of that, she had married him and they were together, but still... if she hadn't chosen him, if she had married Rupert, she could have been gone forever...

"But I didn't and I wasn't in that plane," Clarisse soothed softly, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I often thought that too," she addmited softly, almost guiltily- if she and Joseph hadn't had the courage to bring their relationship out into the open, she would have married Rupert and then...

"But it never happened.. I fell in love with you and married you... I suppose fate intervened, we were meant to be together... but no one had ever expected that to happen to Rupert and Isabel- I certainly didn't."

"I miss him," he admitted sadly. "I wish the boys could have known him better- Phillipe was two and Pierre was nearly four when they died- and I wish they had met the girls..."

"I miss them too and I wish they had too... he certainly would have got a kick out of you being the father of twins," she teased gently, smiling at the thought of what he would have said. "Especially twin daughters."

"Yes, he certainly would have loved teasing me about that," he said with a small smile. "Especially when they start dating... that's what I'm not looking forward to..."

"I can't wait to see that myself!" she joked with a chuckle and he finally turned and gave her a subdued version of his normal, dazzling (or it was dazzling to her) smile.

"Mmm.. .well, thank goodness we don't have to consider that for a while..." before he trailed off and they sat there for a long time in reflective silence, considering what they were commemorating that day, what could have been and what they had now... before he finally stood up and turned to touch her cheek gently.

"Thank you for today... I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It was less difficult than it would have been for you and your mother," she said in a low voice. "Today, I'm simply here to help support and love you."

"For which I am extremely grateful," he said quietly before, hand in hand, they strolled back towards the crypt. They paused again, both looking at the white walls and Joseph particularly felt a little emotional- his father and brother were in there and it made him suddenly aware of his own mortality and now fragile life was- before he felt her hand squeeze his and he turned to smile at her... at least they had each other, their children and their friends...


	12. Turning Forty

_A/N: So very, very sorry I haven't updated at all lately, but have been busy with work and study... however, haven't forgotten this story (or others I'm planning) or my loyal readers so here's hoping I update more often! This chapter isn't that great, but I didn't want to leave you hanging..._

_Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Much to Clarisse's delight, the boys were still on their Easter holidays when Phillipe's eleventh birthday rolled around, and while the party was considerably smaller than the previous years (with the guests consisting of his family and James and Charlie's broods), it was still an enjoyable day and Phillipe had a great time, especially once he and the rest of his generation began teasing their parents about their ages, starting with Joseph.

"So Papa, how old will you be next birthday?"

"How old do you think I'll be?" Joseph replied good humoredly.

"I don't know... fifty?" he replied with a broad grin as the others roared with laughter, but Joseph looked annoyed and finally sputtered, after recovering his power of speech:

"Phillipe! Do you really think I'm fifty?"

"Well...maybe a little younger...48?"

"No!" the boy was getting more and more like him, and while it WAS funny when his quick tongue and comments were among friends and family, he could also see why Clarisse was concerned before she spoke up.

"I'm interested to see how old you think I am," she said mildly, seeing Joseph was mildly insulted at his son's joke and wanting to keep the atmosphere tension free, although she suspected he would be considerably even less amused if their son was cheeky about her age. "Well, Flip?" she asked expectantly as the rest of the room quietened down, keen to hear his answer.

"I don't think you could be any older than 30, Mama!" he finally said and Clarisse chuckled delightedly- at least it was better than fifty...

"You certainly are a charmer like your father, darling, and it's a very sweet compliment..."

"Will you reveal your true age now?" Charlie inquired, a mischievious gleam in his eyes- the adults knew each other's ages- but Clarisse only smiled knowingly before replying:

"A lady never reveals her true age," admist protests from the children and responding smiles from Marion and Lisa, before Phillipe turned his sights onto someone else.

"How old are you, Uncle Charlie?" and the older man grinned.

"I'm the same age as your father, give or take a few months."

"Oh, so you're nearly fifty too!" Phillipe exclaimed before Clarisse decided to step in- the child was getting cheekier every day and while she didn't want to squash his spirits, she didn't want him thinking that he could tease everyone.

"Enough, Phillipe- neither your father nor Charlie are fifty and you should apologize to both of them right now," she said firmly and Phillipe pouted for a moment as the other children watched with wide eyes, before he apologised to Joseph and Charlie and the conversation moved on, much to Clarisse's relief, although Joseph brought it up again later that night.

"I can't believe Phillipe thought I was fifty!" he fumed to himself aas, after bidding their children goodnight (both Phillipe and Pierre were thrilled to have their own suites- Pierre's main complaint before had been that Phillipe was a 'slob'). "I mean really... fifty!"

"Sweetheart, he was only joking," Clarisse said soothingly as she, now clad in a nightgown, began hanging her clothes up so that her maids could collect them for cleaning the following day. "You know he has a quick tongue," she added gently, sensing that Joseph was a little age sensitive at the moment, with his fortieth birthday approaching, and she wanted him to feel better and to feel that just because he would hit another milestone in September, neither he nor them would change. "Weren't you like that at eleven?"

"I suppose... but our parents were scary and kept us in line."

Clarisse immediately felt the sting of his words and while still sympathetic, she interpreted it as a criticism of her as a mother.

"Are you saying that it's MY fault Phillipe is like this?"

"Oh no, no, no!" he cried hastily, seeing the irritated expression flit across her eyes and settle on her face. "I'm NOT criticising you, darling... you are a terrific mother, we both know that... it's just that I HAD forgotten I was like him at that age..."

"That and he insulted you about your age?" Clarisse prodded gently, not wishing to upset him any further but sensing that he wanted to vent. "I'm sure he didn't realise he had insulted you."

"I'm sure he didn't either... but it's just hurt a little to realise that I'm getting old," he said as he sat down heavily on the bed and she quickly joined him.

"We're all getting _older_, dearest, but we're not old yet, not by a long shot... yes, I know I'm only36, soon to be 37, but I'll be 40 in three years so I'll assume I'll be feeling like you then... but you're NOT old, I don't see you as old and I never will... Besides, you get wiser with age and I'm looking forward to growing old with you," she finished in a whisper before she wrapped an arm around his waist and gently nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you," he said in a small voice. "I never realized how much turning 40 would bother me... I know I've got so much to be grateful for- you, the kids, my health, my job- and when I think that Rupert didn't get to this age... but still... I know it's silly..."

"It's alright, not silly at all," she said softly, presing her lips against his neck again and he turned, just about to wrap her in his arms when they heard a small voice in the doorway and the two of them turned to see Emily shyly standing in the doorway in her nightgown, clutching a doll in one hand and her other thumb in her mouth.

"What's wrong Em?" Joseph asked jovially as he stood up but, before he could move towards her, she ran over to him and flung her tiny arms around his legs.

"I'm scared!" she wailed into his knees before he scooped her up and walked her towards the bed, rubbing her back gently.

"Why are you scared?" he asked sympathetically as he sat down on the bed and settled Emily onto his lap.

"Monster... under my bed..." she sobbed quietly, clutching her doll tightly and Clarisse ran a hand through her little girl's hair, completely sympathetic before disappearing into the bathroom- Joseph was handling it well and Emily seemed to be calming down with him.

When she re-emerged a few minutes later, Emily was still sitting in Joseph's lap, whimpering slightly but she was clearly much calmer.

"Can I stay with you and Mama tonight?" she asked in a small voice and there was a slight pause as her parents exchanged a speaking glance before Joseph looked back at her.

"How about this? You can stay here with us utnil you're nearly asleep... then I'll take you back to bed but I WON'T leave until I've made sure the monster is gone and you're asleep..." he added as she opened her mouth to protest. "If he's still there, then you can come back in with us."

"Okay," Emily seemed satisfied with his answer before she slid onto the mattress and crawled up towards the bed head, Clarisse momentarily remembering when she was a baby and learning to crawl, before she moved around to her side of the bed and climbed in as Joseph disappeared into the batrhoom to brush his teeth before returning to discover daughter snuggled up to mother, but when he climbed in (relieved that he had thought to wear a pyjama shirt tonight), Emily moved over to rest against him. Clarisse didn't mind, however- she enjoyed watching the two of them interact- they definitely had a bond- and the other children, whenever they snuck into their bed, usually snuggled up to their mother.

It was only when Emily was asleep and back in her own bed fifteen minutes later, that Joseph apologised.

"You don't need to apologise, my darling, I love seeing the two of you together... I was thinking that I like Emily sneaking in here... unlike the others, who have each other, she must be lonely in her room."  
>"Yes, she must be, poor little thing... is this a hint for wanting another baby?" he teased and she chuckled softly in the dark.<p>

"No, that ship has sailed... but never apologise for the bond that you and Emily share- you were the one who delivered her into the world, right here in this bedroom."

"Yes I did," he smiled into the dark- he had been so scared at the time, especially when he realized they wouldn't get to the hospital in time, but when that little bundle had arrived... he wondered why he had been scared at all.

"By the way, I noticed you were looking at her before with a sweet expression... what were you thinking about?"

"What...oh!" she sounded startled as she recalled the moment he was talking about. "Oh... just seeing Em crawl up the bed reminded me of the time when she crawled for the first time..."

"It was March, as I recall," he said softly, remembering the moment as well. "And the place was a complete madhouse, if I remember correctly..."

0000000

It was an unusually cool March with rain, frosts and the occasional hail storm and, concerned about the children's health and what would transpire if they were exposed to that weather by going outside (and the subsequent affect it would have on their almost seven month old sister), Clarisse decided that they were to stay inside and hence the two boys and their twin sisters, now 8, 6 and four, were confined inside the palace for almost a fortnight (aside from a brief sojourn outside to give them fresh air) which subsequently led to the palace turning into 'chaos' as Joseph remarked on more than one occasion.

It didn't help that Joseph was away for much of that period (causing Clarisse additional worry, knowing that he was in the skies in this weather), leaving her in charge ("although you are usually in charge when I'm here anyway," he had joked) and while she tried her best with the five children (although Emily was fairly easy and fairly portable), it was inevitable that their energy levels often outdid hers and fights broke out between the foursome, usually between the brothers or the twins, althoug there were mini explosions when Phillipe teased Grace.

It was times like these (or when Joseph was home but locked away in his study) that they, although Clarisse loved them dearly, drove her up the wall. It also didn't give her much of an opportunity to spend as much time as she liked with her youngest daughter.

It was only when they had all been sent to bed early in disgrace one evening after a massive argument that bordered on the physical between the four of them- and, thankfully, Joseph had been home to witness the entire scene- that Clarisse, feeling slightly guilty, managed to spend some quality time with Emily before she went to sleep, Joseph walking into the suite to discover the two of them on the floor.

"Oh, so this is where you disappeared to! I thought you would have wanted to greet and spend some time with your exhausted hubby!" he joked as he kneeled down on the carpet near mother and daughter and Emily, clearly delighted, clapped her hands and beamed at him, revealing her three baby teeth.

"Hubby?" Clarisse wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar term.

"Something I heard... do, did you miss me?"

"In terms of disciplining the children? Yes," she said quickly before laughing at his subdued expression. "Yes, my darling HUBBY," she didn't like the term and, judging by his expression, neither did he. "...I did miss you, you know I always do... and I just hope that the weather clears in the next couple of days- I don't think the boys could cope with being indoors anymore than necessary... and neither could I!"

"Especiallly Phillipe," Joseph agreed as he reached out and Emily grabbed his finger. "I can empathise with him completely- I still hate having to spend so much time inside."

"I know you do, dear," she smiled affectionately before standing and walking over to retrieve the baby's sleeping attire. When she turned around, however, she noticed that Joseph was looking at the floor and she looked down to see Emily, slowly and determinedly, on her hands and knees, crawling towards her. As soon as she realized she was being watched, however, the baby sat back on her bottom and giggled, her blue eyes sparkling mischieviously.

"You are a clever, clever girl!" Clarisse exclaimed as, tiny sleep suit in her hands, she unceremoniously dropped onto her hands and knees in front of Emily, whom stretched her arms out towards her. "You are definitely a Renaldi!"

"No, cleverness runs in the LeRoche side of the family as well," he contradicted as he crawled over to join them. "Why do you never take any credit for your children's achievements?They are half you, after all."

"I know, but the less they are like my side of the family, the happier I'll be," she said bluntly before she scooped the baby up in her arms and walked her over to the changing table to change her as Joseph stared in surprise- she had never been totally forthcoming about her early years and how she felt, but the vehemence with which she had just spoken revealed that there was still anger there.

"What's wrong with being like you or possessing qualities from the LeRoche side of the family?" he asked quietly as he joined her at Emily's crib, but when she didn't respond after she settled the baby in her crib and half covered her, he decided to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

"You're not so awful that I wouldn't want our children to be take after you in some way- in fact, compared to my ancestors, I would rather they took after your side rather than mine!"

"Mmmm..." Clarisse hummed vaguely before smiling gently down at Emily who was smiling sleepily up at them. "But Em, you were certainly a clever girl this evening- I'm so glad I was here to see that..."

"As am I," Joseph added- it was clear she didn't want to discuss his comment so he decided to let it lie... for now.

0000000

"So, are you going to finally tell me WHY you would rather our kids take after my side of the family?" he asked as they lay in the dark in bed. "I know Em and Claire are very much like you, and Pierre... I think Phillipe is definitely like me and Grace... well, she can go either way... what do you think, Clarisse? Clarisse?"he repeated after a moment's pause.

"Clarisse?" he repeated again- surely she wouldn't be ignoring him- before realizing that her breathing was deep and even she was asleep and she looked so peaceful in the moonlight as he rolled over to kiss her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," he whispered before settling back onto his side of the bed.

He was just getting comfortable when he felt a tug on his shirt and he rolled over to turn on the light and to see Emily standing beside the bed, doll in one hand and thumb creeping towards her mouth.

"Daddy," she whimpered sadly but before she could say anything more, her father, his heart softening at the sad, almost beseeching look in the blue eyes that were so much like her mothers, sat up and scooped her up onto his lap.

"Alright Princess... but be quiet, your mother is asleep," he warned as he set her down beside him and they both lay down, Joseph pulling up the blankets and sheets as he went

"Thank you Daddy," she said in a small voice once they were settled, the light was off and he felt her snuggle into him.

"You're welcome sweetheart... sweet dreams..."

0

Pierre turned thirteen in May while he was at school, and while Clarisse had wanted to make a flying trip to see him on the day, Joseph had diplomatically and gently suggested that they could wait until June when they came home, the main reason being that they, through no fault of their own, would attract too much attention and the school would be beseiged again- and Clarisse knew that Pierre didn't deserve that, so they instead spoke to him on the telephone and Pierre was fine about not seeing them until the holidays.

"I know we did the right thing," she said heavily afterwards- they had yet to discover who had created the trouble in February and Joseph was still over protective, which was understandable as while the boys were princes, they deserved to receive their education in private.

"I can't believe Bear is thirteen... our first born is a teenager," she said softly- in her mind's eye, she could still see his tiny pink face when, moments after he was born, he was placed in her arms. "He's growing so fast... they all are..." she finished sadly, although thankfully the girls were still at home, but the children were the sharpest reminder that time was still flying by...

Sure enough, before she knew it, itwas June and while it was summer and they were technically on summer holidays, she and Joseph were still going to be busy professionally and privately- aside from their royal obligations (which included the Independence Day celebrations, a trip to the United States- Emily probably going with them as her siblings had plans of their own- and a minor charity dinner, Joseph would be forty (as would James, in August), Emily five and going to kindergarten in September and Joseph was hinting mysteriously about an additional trip, although she was fairly sure it wasn't professional, given his enigmatic smile.

The boys were happy to be home, their sisters happy to see them but it wasn't too long before the fights started and their parents were wondering how long it would be before they drove them completely crazy.

"Are you sure you're happy to have them all at home at the same time?" he joked as they, going over Clarisse's preliminary notes for the new palace gardens (she had finally agreed to do them) two hours after the boys arrived and they happened to look out the doors to see Phillipe racing past, Grace at his heels, screaming at him- by the sounds of it, he had taken something of hers. "We can always send some of them to the Winter Palace."  
>"It's just as well there's a separate wing we can use if they children get too rowdy," she joked, but the radiant look on her face told him she was really happy that the boys were home- and, while there were times when they drove him crazy, he was too.<p>

0

As she had expected, the summer flew by far too fast, full of memories and moments that none of them would forget- especially Emily, for whom it was a big summer forher.

Emily's first Independence Day celebartions turned out reasonably well, although she was frightened by the crowds at the parade but, luckily, Pierre was sitting next to her and was able to comfort her- Clarisse liked how they were all very gentle with her.

Her fifth birthday the following month was a wonderful day and the birthday girl herself had a great time and her older brothers and sisters cancelled their plans for the day (and ceased their never ending fights) to spend the day with their 'baby sister' as Phillipe declared teasingly.

She also enjoyed the trip to America the following week and, while she was under guard most of the time at whichever embassy they were staying at, she managed to see some of the sights with her mother, all of which she bragged about to her siblings when they returned.

"Yeah, yeah," Phillipe pretended to look bored but Clarisse could see that he was interested and even a little jealous. "We'll all get to see that when WE grow up!"

The family was, as usual, Joseph and Clarisse's primary focus, although they did spend the weekend at James' country estate when he was forty- Joseph had been initially uneasy about accepting the invitation, knowing that the place would be surrounded by security, but James and Lisa had been keen for them to stay- and the party was enjoyable, so enjoyable in fact that Joseph was nursing a rare hangover the day afterwards when they returned to Pyrus.

"How come YOU don't have a headach?" he complained grumpily when, after enduring a two hour car ride full of the children's laughter and screams, they were finally alone in his study and he was nursing a strong cup of coffee.

"I didn't drin very much at all last night..."

"What... why?"

"I didn't feel like it... but you deserved to relax and have an evening for yourself," she added hastily as he was about to protest.

"Well... I obviously had too much of a good time... I haven't drunk that much in years... what happened last night? My memory is kind of fuzzy."

"It was a good evening... you and Charlie were trying to get James as drunk as you two, but he actually ended up more sober than you pair..." she chuckled- the two of them had behaved like immature teenagers, eliciting several disapproving looks from some of the older generation (and she received a few for allowing Joseph to behave like that, although they didn't dare say anything to her) but it didn't matter to James- he had had a good time and again thanked them profusely when they had left.

"I hope we have as good a time at YOUR fortieth as we did at mine!" he joked with a grin as Joseph had groaned when he had heard that- by the way he was feeling at the moment, he wasn't at all keen on having a party at all and, knowing that he was King of a country, he would be expected to have a formal occasion with everyone from parliament and he would be expected to be on his best behaviour...

"If we have to have all those boring old men there, we won't!" he had stated dismally, missing the small smile Clarisse gave Lisa.

"So... what are your plans for MY birthday?" he inquired as, the coffee running through his system and making him feel a little better and she shrugged lightly.

"I hadn't really thought about it much yet... YOUR children have been driving me up the wall and distracted me from doing anything else."

"That's nice," he pretended to look insulted. "They're MY children only when they're misbehaving!" but she could tell that he was only joking before he looked at her seriously.

"But, seriously, I hope that I'm not going to end up having a big formal occasion with all the members of parliament...am I?" he looked at her so beseechingly that she couldn't help but laugh- he looked so much like Phillipe then and she couldn't resist that look.

"Well, I can't go into too many details... I do want to surprise you... but I can assure you that there is NOT going to be a formal occasional... I can guarantee you that- just the thought of having to wear one of those cumbersome ball gowns..." she rolled her eyes at that and a wicked gleam came into Joseph's eyes.

"Yes, I don't like those dresses either... they're so difficult to undo..." he looked at her so meaningfully that she immediately got the gist of his meaning and blushed deeply. "And, as it's my birthday..." he trailed off before he returned to the subject at hand, sensing that Clarisse was slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway... can you give me any more hints?"

"No... you're just going to have to wait and see," she smiled enigmatically at him- she had plans for her husband's birthday and she couldn't wait to let them unfold and see his reaction...He always seemed to surprise her, so now it was his turn to be surprised...

As it turned out, however, they were both surprised when Joseph's birthday rolled around... and it wasn't necessarily in a good way...


	13. An Unpleasant Surprise

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... chapters are a little shorter, but I'm getting there!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The morning of Joseph's 40th birthday dawned fine and bright but Joseph wasn't to know that as he continued sleeping in the king sized bed he and Clarisse shared until suddenly he was awakened by the feel of Emily bouncing onto the bed, landing near him while the twins, by the sounds of it, were standing at the side of the bed, giggling.

He was momentarily tempted to roll onto his stomach and bury his face in his pillow as he remembered what day it was- he was forty today, an age and a milestone he hadn't been looking forward to, despite Clarisse's reassurances that nothing would change between them or his realization that Rupert had never made it to this age- before he realized the girls were waiting to wish him a happy birthday, a thought that cheered him up so much that he decided to roll over and face the world.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" the three of them chorused as he sat up against his pillows and Emily immediately snuggled up to him while Claire and Grace beamed from where they were- the boys were back at school, but they had given him their presents before they had left and they would call later on in the day, and while their absence was felt, the girls more than made up for it.

"Thank you, you three," he grinned at them before leaning over to kiss Emily and made to do the same for the twins before he grabbed both of them and pulled them onto the bed next to Emily before he began tickling them all, growling playfully as the grils shrieked with laughter before they heard Clarisse's voice in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" she inquired as she stepped into the room, their usual breakfast tray in her hands, and the three girls stopped wrestling with their father at her words.

"We came to wish Papa a happy birthday, but he decided to tickle us," Emily explained earnestly as her mother set her tray down on his bed side table.

"No, they POUNCED on ME!" Joseph contradicted quickly before, this time, the girls DID pounce on him and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh at the ensuing chaos before her eyes- Joseph had always thought his daughters were fragile, not meant for the rough housing he usually got involved with with the boys and while she could tell he was a little surprised at how energetic and lively the three of them were with him, she could also tell he was delighted that they were so spirited and she was too- their spirits would never be crushed as hers had been...

"Alright girls!" she said loudly over the noise after enjoying the scene for a moment longer. "You've wished your father a happy birthday, now you all need to return to your suites for breakfast and get dressed... and yes, you will have time to give him your presents!" she added hastily as they opened their mouths to protests and they looked mollified at her words before they climbed off the bed and disappeared out of the room, the twins nanny waiting in the next room for them.

It was only when they were alone that Clarisse sat down on the edge of the mattress and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Happy birthday, dearest," she said softly. "How do you feel this morning?" She knew he was still age sensitive but she hoped that the recent display by the girls proved that nothing had changed- his daughters adored him, his sons hero worshipped him and she... she loved him just as much as when they were married, only now she could express it.

"I'm fine," he replied as he removed her hand and gently kissed her fingertips. "I'll admit I was a little ridiculous in the lead up to today, but now that I've seen you and the girls... I'm fine with being another year older and forty to boot... all that matters is that I'm growing oldER with you."

"Good, I want that too... and you weren't being ridiculous before- forty is a milestone most people don't like thinking about... but I can assure you that you don't look it..." she trailed off huskily before she leaned over and gave him a long seductive kiss, a kiss that slightly surprised him- she, until the last couple of years, had been a little reticient in their love life (although she usually turned passionate and seductive very, very quickly) but now she was becoming more assertive, even slightly aggressive, and he loved it, as he loved this kiss and her initiating it.

"Wow, that was certainly a great birthday kiss," he murmured huskily afterwards and she chuckled throatily as she returned to her previous position. "Where's the rest of my present?" he demanded and she looked coy as she stood up and moved towards the tray.

"You're just going to have to wait and see... however..." she spun around again and bent down so that she was near his ear. "Aside from a few things this morning, I am all yours for today," she breathed sexily into his ear and it took all of his self control not to pounce on her and lock the suite doors for the day- it was his birthday after all...

"Good... can I have another kiss?" he grabbed her around the waist and she laughed before extricating herself from his grip.

"Maybe later... but I figured you needed your coffee desperately this morning, so I brought it in as soon as possible..."

"You know me too well," he laughed as he sat back on his pillows and watched his wife pour his coffee, feeling as though his fortieth birthday wasn't the crisis he thought it was going to be- James and Charlie go through it and so would he...

0

However, even though it was his birthday, he was still King of a country and so, after a leisurely breakfast with Clarisse and receiving his home made birthday gifts from the girls, he went downstairs to his study, assistant and ever waiting pile of paperwork, complaining good naturedly under his breath.

"I'll try and visit you for lunch," she called lightly from the suite doors and his laughter echoed back at her before she disappeared back inside to change- aside from a board meeting at the hospital at eleven, she also had to visit the girls school to finalize some details- Emily was starting kindergarten the following Monday, two half days a week to begin with, and the principal wanted to have her enrolment finished and give the little girl a tour of the school.

Clarisse also had to collect Joseph's present (or rather, her bodyguard would collect them while she was in the car) from the jewellers and she paused in her dressing to smile at the thought of his gifts which, despite his protests that he didn't want anything, she had got him a few things- his own copy of a picture of their family, an engraved silver fountain pen desk set and a silver pocket watch that she had somehow managed to find within the palace as she sorted through a room (all the rooms were going to get refurbished... eventually... once the gardens were done- Joseph was impressed with her ideas, but was worried that she was doing too much) and a few other trinkets that she had found for him.

She was planning on giving them to him throughout the day (maybe at lunch) and she certainly couldn't wait for that evening- he hadn't wanted a large formal occasion, so she had instead organized a small, intimate dinner with their closest friends and Alexandra and it was, hopefully, going to be funl.

"Mama?" she heard from the doorway and she turned to see Emily standing there in her best red and white dress with a matching red hair ribbon and black leather shoes. "I'm ready!"

"You are, sweetheart... I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

The visit to the girls school went smoothly- the principal was a very kind woman who was completely undaunted by Clarisse's title and she immediagely set Emily at ease by inviting her to colour in at a small desk in her study while she and Clasrisse finalized Emily's enrolment.

She endeared herself even further when she conducted the tour herself and Emily was so excited to see everything she would do (and play with) that, by the end of the tour, she wanted to stay all afternoon.

"It looks like we'll have another academic on our hands," Joseph joked when Clarisse told him about it over lunch in their suite- he had finished his paperwork for thd day and was keen on spending the rest of the day with his wife.

"Maybe... or maybe she'll be only interested in the play equipment," but they both suspected that Emily would be more studious like Pierre and Claire.

"Either way, I only care if she's happy or not," he said decisively. "Anyway, how was the rest of your morning?"  
>"Good- we're thinking of having a Christmas fundraiser this year, which means..."<p>

"We won't be having our New Year's celebration at the Winter Palace! Damn," he pretended to look disappointed but he definitely didn't sound it- the ball were fun,but he hated the thought of the members of parliament being in the same palace as his children. That, and when he was on Christmas vacation, he was on vacation and not available for public functions and occasions... well, he wished that was true.

"I knew you would say that!" she laughed triumphantly. "Not, we won't have it this year, but next year...anyway, now, as promised, I am all yours!"

"Excellent," he beamed at her, his mind turning to the afternoon of freedom that stretched before them, before the telephone rang and he strode over to answer it. "Hello... Bear!" his face lit up and Clarisse smiled as she sat back in her chair- she knew the boys would ring sometime during the day- and listened happily to the conversation, enjoying seeing Joseph's pleasure at talking to his sons. He had always been a good father in that way, and even when his schedule was full, he always had time for all of them and she was pleased he did that... he was a wonderful man in so many ways...

She was so absorbed in her thoughts about him that she didn't realize that he had hung up until she found herself being gently pulled out of her cahir and wrapped in pair of strong arms, his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Joseph... what are you doing?" she asked almost weakly- his kisses were so intoxicating, she could feel her knees beginning to turn to jelly- and he chuckled wickedly as he pulled away for a moment.

"I believe you informed me that you were all mine... and I'm taking you up on your offer..."

"Alright, alright," she giggled before she tried to extricate herself from his arms, but couldn't- he was quite strong.

"Where do you think you're trying to go?" he teased as he imperceptibly tightened his grip around her waist.

"Don't you want your gift from me?"

"I have it right here," he teased before he kissed her again and she sighed softly as she swooned against him and he smiled- he loved her relaxing like that.

"What about Emily?" she murmured almost dreamily as he began leading, or rather guiding, her towards the bedroom.

"The nanny was taking her out on an excursion..."

"And our suite doors?"

"Locked- I made sure of that... now it's just you and me..." he crooned, pausing in the doroway to kiss her again before he scooped her up into his arms and stepped over the threshold...

0

It was much later in the afternoon when she managed to present Joseph with two of his gifts before they had to emerge from their suite- Claire and Grace were due home from school and Emily would soon begin to look for them- and he was so blown away with the desk set and the framed picture that he almost got carried away when he kissed her appreciatively.

"I take it that you liked them," she teased when they were finally dressed again and he unlocked the doors.

"I do... they're so lovely, sweetheart, and you're always so thoughtful... goodness knows what I'm going to do when you're forty!"

"You don't need to worry about it, my love, I'll love anything you give me..." she said calmly, smiling secretly to herself- just wait until he saw the pocket watch- but before he could ask her about the smile, the suite doors opened and in raced Emily, eager to see her parents and the question was forgotten.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, the twins and Emily revelling in the attention they received from their parents, and it was only when they were dressing for the evening- and Joseph discovered that he didn't have to dress up too much- when he finally asked what their plans were for the evening.

"What ARE our plans for this evening?" he inquired from the doorway of her dressing room and she smiled at him in the mirror as she finished applying her makeup- on evenings like these, she preferred to do her own- and debated on whether she should surprise him or tell him, but when she glanced into his expectant face, she realized that she wanted to tell him.

"Well... it's not a formal occasion but I thought dinner with a few of your friends might be a nice way to end your birthday...but if there was something else you wanted to do..." she trailed off shyly, a little unsure now, but the quickly spreading broad grin on his face confirmed that he very much liked her idea.

"It's perfect- exactly what I wanted... you, me, Mother and a few friends... I take it James and Charlie will be there?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave them out."

"Mmm, no we couldn't have ignored them... by the way, you look gorgeous, as usual," he added as she stood and walked towards him- she was wearing the blue silk dress he had always loved on her and the matching sapphire jewellery, and the combination made her look far younger than her almost 37 years.

"Do I look like I'm too young for you?" she teased as she stood in front of him and he was sorely tempted to kiss her but he held back as she had only just applied her make up.

"Oh yes, you look too young for me- in fact, you look so youthful that a stranger would have trouble believing that you are the mother of five (including a teenager) and have been a wife for fourteen years... and he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Now, as much as I want to stay here with you for the rest of the evening, I assume we had better go downstairs..."

"So you can greet your guests, yes," she said with a laugh before weaving her arm through his and squeezing his hand. "I DO hope you have a good time tonight."

"I will," he squeezed back reassuringly. "You're there and that's all that matters to me..."

"Just don't let your mother or Charlie hear you say that," she teased and he only laughed before he escorted her out of the room.

As Clarisse had hoped, everyone (Alexandra, James, Lisa, Charlie, Marion, Andre, Andrea and four other of his friends and their wives) were already waiting in the library for him when they stepped into the room arm in arm, and she was delighted to see her husband immediately surrounded by his friends, all of whom were extending their birthday wishes, before she joined her mother in law with a glass of wine, joined shortly afterwards by the other wives.

"I can't believe he's forty," Alexandra said with a sigh, looking somewhat nostalgic and a little sad. "It seems like only yesterday when he and Rupert were small and running around the lawns, giving their bodyguards a merry chase."

"Time does seem to fly by when children are growing up," Clarisse agreed, knowing exactly how she felt- she felt twinges of that when she saw the boys, the twins or Emily doing something new, something a little less childish, but before she could add anything, she was suddenly aware of one of her ladies maids standing nearby.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Your Majesty, but there is a gentleman on the telephone, wishing to speak to you."

"Oh... is it possible for him to call back tomorrow?" she asked, not wishing to avoid the phone call, but it was Joseph's birthday and she was supposedly 'off duty'.

"No, ma'am. He insisted that it was urgent and he needed to speak with you tonight on a personal matter."

She was momentarily perturbed at her answer- who could be wanting to speak to her on a personal matter of great urgency at this time of the evening- before she quickly recovered, excused herself from the group and followed her maid out of the library and into her study where the phone line was waiting.

As it turned out, it was her stepbrother Christian on the other end of the line, and she was surprised and stunned to hear from him- they had barely spoken in the eight years their respective parents had been married (although she had noticed that on one of the few occasions they had seen each other, she had noticed something not very pleasant in his eyes) and before then... she had preferred to keep her distance- it was bad enough her mother was having an affair with his father behind their respective spouses backs, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him anyway- he had been a playboy and more than a little sleazy..

"Hello Christian," she said briskly, eager to have this conversation over and done with so she could rejoin the party. "It's been a long time... what can I do for you?"

"Clarisse, I needed to call you... I have some bad news to tell you..." he said soberly, sounding quite unlike his usual oily self, and she suddenly felt goosebumps rise up on her skin. "It's about our parents..."

"What? What happened?" she said, a tinge of alarm in her voice- she and her mother hadn't spoken in months, but it didn't mean that she didn't care about her. "Christian?"

"Well... they were in Paris visiting my wife and myself for a couple of weeks, Dad needed a break from his job for a little while... there was an accident just outside Paris and..." he paused, his voice breaking slightly. "Your mother and my father... were killed instantly... the driver of their car is alright apparently, but the investigators don't know any more than that."

"Oh...my..." she stammered, and she barely heard the rest of what he was saying...it couldn't be true... "What else do you know, Christian?"

When she hung up a few moments later, after agreeing to have Christian call the following day so that they could start making arrangments, she leant heavily against her desk for a moment, hardly able to breathe- how could this have happened? How could her mother be gone? How could there have been an accident?

They didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world, but still... she couldn't be gone forever... she couldn't be...

Her mind was whirling as bits and pieces of the conversation with Christian drifted through, interspersed with his first announcement... both of her parents were gone now, she was an orphan and Joseph and the children were all she had now...

At the thought of Joseph, she suddenly took a sharp breath in- it was his birthday dinner tonight and this news couldn't have come at a worse time... she HAD to be in a good mood and celebrate him... but she was definitely shaken and upset by this news. She didn't realize that someone else was in the room until she heard someone cough discreetly, and she turned to see Jack standing there, looking concerned.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fine," she said finally, looking away as she sighed again and he stepped closer to her.

"Was that phone call important? Was it bad news?"

He was aware that he was crossing a boundary, but he was sure that she wouldn't mind... and she looked so white and so vulnerable...but her expression was anything but vulnerable when she looked up at him- for once, his presence wasn't wanted or needed- she wanted to be alone until she could pull herself together enough to return to the party.

"I'm FINE, Mr Bonnell, and it is none of your business what that phone call was about... I would appreciate it if you remembered that I am your Queen and employer!" she snapped sharply before she took another deep breath in, let it out slowly and then, stiffening her shoulders, she walked towards the study doors, keen to put this aside for now and focus on her husband's birthday.

"What was that phone call about?" Marion asked when Clarisse returned to the group, accepting another glass of wine on the way (she had somehow lost her other one, until she remembered that she had set it down on her desk when she had picked up the receiver) and she shrugged nonchalantly- it didn't occur to her that Marion was asking the same question that Jack just had.

"It was just one of the boys wanting something sent to them..." she chuckled ruefully before she almost jumped out of her skin as she felt someone's arm around her waist before she relaxed, realizing that it was Joseph.

"Hey... why are you so jumpy?"

"You startled me, that's all," she said, careful to look at him and hoping that her expression didn't give her away- she didn't want to ruin his evening, she could last until later on.

"Where did you go just before? I heard something about a phone call?"

"Oh yes... one of the boys called, they forgot something and want us to send it," she siaid lightly, hating that she was fibbing to him, but she didn't want him to know yet.

"That sounds typical of them!" he laughed. "What did they forget?"

"I did write it down, but I can't remember..." she fibbed again, feeling uncomfortable, before she decided to change the subject. "Anyway, dinner will be ready soon..."

"Great, I'm starving!" Charlie put in and Clarisse couldn't help but smile at the small frown on Alexandra's face- she still wasn't used to Charlie before Joseph distracted her again.

"Will you and I be sitting together?" he teased.

"Well... we are in the formal dining room, so I can't guarantee that...

"It is my birthday!" he protested, pouting slightly but mockingly- he was disappointed they couldn't sit together but he also knew that there was rules about them sitting together at certain functions, and he definitely wasn't going to argue in front of his mother.

"We must observe the niceties and social protocols," Charlie said in a mock pompous voice, the frown on Alexandra's face deepening at his words, before Clarisse diplomatically stepped in.

"No, we won't be sitting together, but you will be able to see me from the other end of the table!" she teased, laughing outright when she saw his expression, feeling slightly better now that she was surrounded by her family and friends, but she still had the sense that it was going to be a long evening... a very long evening...


	14. Clarisse's News

_A/N: FINALLY got another chapter up, a little depressing for New Year's Eve, but had to be done..._

_Happy New Year to all my loyal readers and reviewers! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

As Clarisse had suspected, the evening, despite her best intentions that she would set aside her emotions and thoughts about her mother, WAS a long one and while she enjoyed seeing Joseph's delight at being surrounded by his friends (most of whom were already 40 thus he had no reason to be age sensitive), her mind kept drifting back to her phone conversation with Christian and the news he had imparted about their parents.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the news- she and her mother had had a complicated, tense relationship over the years but Patricia Le Roche, whatever her faults, had been her mother and Clarisse couldn't forget that. She had given her life, she and Richard had given her everything money could buy (except more of their time and affection), she had been well educated and she had been looked after- fed, sheltered and clothed...

Patricia and Richard had done a lot for her, their only child, but Clarisse stil felt that she had lacked something her mother desired, a personal quality that would have made her 'better' to her mother, a daughter she could have respected and been proud of... and of course, it didn't help that she had defied their 'wishes' (more like orders) and married someone she loved, not the someone THEY had wanted her to marry. She had never really approved of Joseph, the 'bad boy', even though he was now King of Genovia, Clarisse his Queen and their marriage was most definitely solid and stable, not the dire failure she had predicted all those years ago.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, allowing the other's conversations to flow around her as dessert was served, that she didn't realize Joseph was addressing her until, after a discreet nudge from Marion, she looked up to see that he was standing at the other end of the table and was smiling lovingly down towards her.

"I know it's MY birthday and I should be receiving plenty of toasts and well wishes..."

"You've already had them, you're not getting any more," Charlie muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear but the interruption didn't bother Joseph as he grinned briefly before continuing to gaze down the table at Clarisse- much of the evening had been devoted to him, but he wanted Clarisse to receive some of the attention to which he felt she deserved.

"I may have them, but I want to propose a toast to the chief organizer of tonight and today's celebrations- my beautiful wife Clarisse," he looked at her so seriously yet so lovingly that she, as everyone else turned to look at her, had to look away for a moment, blushing- after all these years, after all the publicity and public functions she had attended, she still disliked being watched or stared at.

"Clarisse," he repeated gently and she finally looked back at him again, her face still pink. "Sweetheart, I don't know how you managed to do this, but you have completely surprised me yet again as you usually do when you're really sneaky," he grinned at her. "I do appreciate everything you did for me today, I only hope that I can do the same for you on your big day."

"You'll be lucky, you have a big mouth!" Charlie retorted- he was clearly more than a little expansive- but Joe continued to ignore him as he looked at Clarisse- he knew he was embarrassing her but he wanted her to receive the credit she deserved.

"I'm so very proud of you, darling- not only are you a terrific party planner, but you are also, more importantly, a wonderful Queen, mother and wife and always have been... I may be sounding sentimental but I'm proud of you and proud that you're my wife- you are amazing. Thank you so much for today, I have thoroughly enjoyed myself, but this toast is to you... to Clarisse!" he held up his glass in a salute, his eyes never leaving her as the others followed suit and Clarisse managed a small smile as her eyes filled with tears before she broke the look.

"Thank you," she finally said once she had recoveredher emotions, but before she could say anything more, Charlie stood up, tapping his glass to attract everyone's attention and she was grateful- while Joseph's speech had been sweet and sincere and she knew she should respond, she just wasn't in the mood to do so.

Thankfully (or unfortunately, as part of her did want to toast her husband on his milestone birthday), she never got the opportunity to do that as the evening began to wind down after dinner, with James and Charlie beting amongst the last to leave after a final 'post dinner' drink or two, Joseph seeing them out, and it was with a mixture of relief and regret that Joe stepped back into the main foyer, the doors closing behind him.

"That was a great night," he said happily as, upon discovering her in the libray, tidying up the glasses for the maid to pick up when they had gone, he strode over and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you so much for today, sweetheart, I really do appreciate it," he nuzzled her neck gently and she turned to give him a small smile.

"It was my pleasure," she said simply before turning away again, about to pull away from him completely, but he kept a firm grip on her- he had had a funny feeling about her all evening and his instincts had proved correct when he had seen the sad, confused expression on her face, the 'mask' temporarily slipping. He hadn't thought she had been maintaining a facade all night but, judging by the sadness in her eyes, she had been and he suddenly wondered what was wrong.

"Hey," he said gently, turning her so that she was facing him again. "Hey... what's wrong? I've been watching you all evening and you don't seem very happy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look like I was..." she said softly.

"But you aren't very happy, and I think that something's happened since this afternoon..." he trailed off as he heard movement behind them and they both turned to see a footman and maid creeping in, obviously there to clean up their glasses and Joseph realized they needed privacy.

"Good night," he smiled politely at them before he guided Clarisse out of the room.

They didn't speak again until they were in the privacy of their suite and sitting down in front of the empty fireplace.

"So?" Joseph prodded gently and she sighed- she herself wasn't sure of her own feelings about this, but she knew she had to tell him. "Clarisse, talk to me," he said in a slightly worried voice, growing all the more concerned about her.

"It's about the phone call I answered before..."

"Who was it? Has something happened to the boys?" he asked immediately, annoyed and hurt that she had kept this from him but she was quick to reassure him.

"No, no, not, it's not the boys, they're fine... the call was from Christian."

"Your step brother?" he frowned, looking puzzled- the two of them hadn't spoken in years and he had the feeling she didn't like him at all."What did he want?"

"Well... I..." she hesitated- it was still unbelievable to her but she HAD to tell him- before she looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"There was an accident..." she began before the rest of the story spilled out of her, everything that Christian had told her and that she had been mulling over all evening (as well as the mixed emotions she was feeling, although she didn't say that to him) and she immediately buried her face in her hands after she had spoken,not caring if he was angry at her for keeping this from him and even ruining the rest of the evening- she had told him.

It was only a few moments later, after she had taken several deep breaths in and out and he rmind had stopped whirling, when she realized that he was still sitting beside her, if not closer, and was rubbing her back soothingly, murmuring inaudiable yet comforting words.

"Oh sweetheart," he sighed as she slowly sat up again. "Why on earth didn't you tell me before?" He was mildly appalled that she had kept this from him all evening but touched that she hadn't wanted to ruin the celebrations- still, it would have been an awful strain on her and he was glad she had told him, better late than ever.

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday," she whimpered, her eyes red rimmed from the tears she had set while her face had been buried in her hands.

"Baby," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her and shifting so that she was facing him. "Do you really think I would have enjoyed dinner when you were in such pain? Clarisse, I would have happily postponed dinner if I had known..."

"I know you would have," she gave him a wan smile. "But I couldn't have possibly let you have done that... it was your birthday and your friends..."

"...would have understood if the evening had been cut short... I still can't believe you did it- it was incredibly unselfish of you."

"You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" he touched her cheek gently. "Yes, I am appalled that you kept this to yourself all evening but I do appreciate why you did it... and I am so, so sorry for your loss," he added as tears filled her eyes and, suddenly exhausted after trying to maintain a happy facade all evening, she rested her head against his shoulder and his grip on her tightened as he sat back against the sofa, taking her with him.

"I know this may sound like a silly question... but how are you feeling?"

"I don't know... I'm sad, of course, as she was my mother, but yet... I'm so confused..."

"Confused?"

"Yes, confused... guilty, angry, bitter... we've barely been on speaking terms for months and her last visit here... you know what happened..."

He nodded soberly at her words, the memory not exactly pleasant for either of them, he couldn't blame Clarisse for her bitterness...

Patricia had visited maybe once or twice a year, mainly to see her grandchildren (although most of the contact between mother and daughter was usually confined to letters and phone calls), but the last visit, nearly nine months before, had been dreadful. She had finally come around to the fact that she had grandchildren (although not that Joseph was their father) but while she was kind to the boys and the twins, she barely paid Emiy much attention, and while the little girl had never noticed, Clarisse had and she finally called her mother out on it during her last visit...

"_Don't be ridiculous," Patricia brushed Clarisse's concerns away with a wave of her hand. "She's very young and you know I'm not very good with young children."_

_"She is still your granddaughter and she is so sweet..." Clarisse trailed off when she saw her mother roll her eyes. "I don't understand why..."_

_"I don't understand why you had another child- wasn't four enough for you? Honestly, Clarisse, your dream of having a large family simply isn't practical.. and no one is going to admire you for having five... you andJoseph simply look ridiculous, as if you can't keep your hands off each other!" Patricia finished sharply as Clarisse's face flushed a deep red, humiliated and mortified at her mother's words and was close to tears, before she caught a glimps of a photograph of Emily and she realized she had to fight, she had to fight for her youngest daughter... and herself..._

_The ensuing argument wasn't pleasant and Patricia ended up leaving the day after, but Clarisse felt better- she knew her mother had never respected her, especially once she had married Joseph and started a family, but NO ONE was going to insult or mistreat her family, especially her own mother, and got away with it. _

_Joseph had whooped for joy when he had heard about the argument (although he too didn't appreciate his mother in law treating Emily like she was nothing- she was a royal princess) and had joked to his wife that "remind me never to get into an argument with you!"_

"I know she didn't have any great respect for me... yes, we both know my parents treated me appallingly when I was younger and even more so when I met you... but still..."

"She was family, he finished for her. "I understand, I do really, and I wish I could help."

"Being here for me now and for the next couple of days will help."

"I will be," he vowed, running his hand up and down her back again before pulling away. "I know I wanted to extend the remaining hours of my birthday and spend them with you, but it's getting late... I think a good night's sleep is what you need," he suggested as he stood up and helped her up and she had to agree with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry... I did have other plans for the evening..."

"They can wait for another time... at the moment, sleep is what we both need... the next few days are going to be tough, especially for you," he looked at her sympathetically- she was going to have to be strong but he wouldn't let her down, he would be there for her all the way...

00000

As it turned out, her first challenge occurred the following morning when Christian, with his follow up call, inquired whether it would be possible to have a state funeral for them.

"After all, Patricia was the mother of the Queen of Genovia!" he hinted and Clarisse had been disgusted.

"I don't think so," she said coolly as she made nots- thankfully, she was the only one in her study (although Joseph was next door) and her schedule had been cleared for the next ten days so she had time to mourn and to organize the funeral, although it sounded as though her mother had been well organized before hand and Christian had done most of what was left.

"Why not? She WAS your mother," he reminded her again in an oily, superlicious voice and she sighed- she couldn't even remember why she had had a slight crush on him when she was 15. "By the way, dear, you shouldn't call me Christian, I've decided to go by my first name from now on."

"Which is?" Clarisse was stunned.

"Edward... after my father... I think I should have done that years ago, but I didn't want to be anything like him, so... anyway, the state funeral?"

"I'm well aware of the fact she was my family, but state funerals are occasions reserved for members of parliament and senior members of the royal family, mainly the monarch and his family."

"So you're set then, aren't you?" he said nastily and she ignored his comment as she refocused on the subject at hand.

"The palace has released a press statement on the matter, but I should warn you that the press will probably be waiting at the airport when you arrive in the next few days."

"Any press is good press!" he said cheerfully and Clarisse felt sick. "Will you be meeting us?"

"No, it's safer for me to stay at the palace..." she trailed off- she had been polite enough to invite Christian... no, Edward now, his wife and their family to stay at the palace, but only Edward and his wife would be staying two nights while their family would fly in on the day of the funeral.

"Your husband at your side?" he sneered.

"Of course, as well as Prime Minister and Mrs Motez... now, is there anything that needs discussion?"

They had already agreed to have the reading of the will before he left the following morning, and Clarisse was organizing the flowers and the readings (one of their old friends and the minister were doing them) but, for the most part, it had all be prepared and organized beforehand.

She was relieved when she got off the phone a few minutes later- funeral preparations were horrendous at the best of times, but these preparations with Edward (junior, she thought to herself with a smile- what a ridiculous idea for a man his age to do, but he would do it anyway) was even worse and she definitely wasn't looking forward to being in close proximity to him for two days... it was going to be very, very tough...

"Are you alright?" she heard from the doorway and she looked up to see Joseph there, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine," she smiled although a headache was beginning to set it. "Just annoyed... Christian... sorry, Edward..."

"What?"

"Apparently he wants to be known by his first name now, since his father's gone..."

"How strange... actually, that's quite ridiculous..."

"Yes... anyway, he wanted state funerals for them..." although she suspected the idea had probably stemmed from her mother- her sense of entitlement, despite the fact she disliked her son in law, was astounding and even Joseph looked taken aback.

"Really?"

"Really- and there was a smart comment about me being all set up when I explained that state funerals were for royalty and parliament..."

"He didn't!" Joseph looked horrified. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't leave you alone with him when he's here," he reassured her and she felt a little better.

As expected, Edward (no longer Christian) and his French wife Arielle arrived the day before the funerals (the caskets had arrived the day before) and, as Clarisse had warned him, the press was out in full force- since the press statement, the Queen had remained in the palace, so her step brother seemed the best choice, and he seemed to revel in the attention, as evidenced by the pictures in the next morning's papers, yet he was quick to criticize that night at dinner with Joseph and Alexandra.

"I don't understand why you haven't set limits with these people- they are invaders of privacy and are cockroaches!"

"They may be that at times, but we have limits for what they are allowed access to and they are essential to providing to the people what we do... they are quite good in a lot of ways," Joseph said mildly- Arielle was pretty but cold and Edward... he had thought him an oily, snobbish, sleazy, condescending guy the first time he had met him nine years earlier, and his opinion hadn't changed since, but he was going to be civil for Clarisse's sake.

"I guess it must be alright for you, high up on your pedestal," Edward murmured with a malicious grin before Alexandra stepped in and tactfully changed the subject, much to Clarisse's relief.

They hadn't had a particularly auspicious beginning- the minster and funeral home men had adressed Clarisse with respect bordering on reverence while almost ignoring Edward (which clearly annoyed him); and when they returned, the girls had been curious about him, but he had been plain rude to them and Clarisse had sent them upstairs before they got hurt or Joseph got angry- and whil the next day would be difficult- the funeral, wake and reading of the will- she hoped that they would pull together for that at least...

0

The next morning dawned grey, rainy and foggy- exactly like Henrik's funeral, except Clarisse wasn't pregnany and she wasn't quite sure how she was feeling this time- but she knew that she was dreading today as she stood beside the windows in their suite and looked out on the day.

"Are you alright?" she suddenly felt someone behind her and she turned to see Joseph standing there, clad in his best black suit and she couldn't help but smile- true to his word, he had been nearby at all times during the past couple of days, even when he was busy, and she loved him all the more for it.

"I'm fine, just dreading today."

"It'll be over before you know it, and you know I won't leave you," he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know... where are the girls?"

"The twins have gone to school and they'll be at a friends afterwards, and Emily has a playdate with Jessica... they all wanted to come, but..."

"Absolutely not, a funeral is no place for little girls."

"They know that, but they wanted me to tell you that they love you and will see you soon."

"That was sweet of them," she smiled vaguely out the window again for a moment before sighing heavily, a sign Joseph took as indicating she was ready to go and he reached out for her coat, slung over a nearby chair.

"Alright, let's go and get this over with," she said heavily, feeling guilty for saying it but still feeling it all the same as he slipped the coat on her shoulders, but before she moved away, he held her closer to him and whispered into her ear:

"I'll be right here with you," and she smiled at him- nothing today would be quite so hard if he was with her...


	15. Letting Go

_A/N: more than a little depressing again but things will be getting better... definitely!_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!_

_The PD doesn't belong to me!_

While Edward/Christian's children (aged 21,19, 17 and 15) would arrive at the church directly from the airport, the five adults (Alexandra had insisted on attending, mainly out of respect for Clarisse) travelled from the palace to the church in one of the royal limousines, Edward clearly enjoying every moment as he and Arielle sat opposite Joseph, Alexandra and Clarisse.

"If this is the way you travel everywhere, maybe being royal isn't so bad- this definitely must be a big perk of the job... I wish I had a car like this," he commented on the way there and while Clarisse only smiled vaguely as she continued looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by, Joseph and Alexandra exchanged a disgusted look- they both silently agreed that he was a creep and hopefully, after today, he would leave Clarisse alone and she would FINALLY let go of the past.

When the car arrived at the church and at a specific spot close to the church which had been allocated for the royal family- they all saw that the press were waiting for pictures and Edward turned to Clarisse with a furious expression, although Clarisse suspected it was half hearted- he had discovered he had enjoyed the attention the press gave him, but he had to save face.

"I thought the press were barred from here!"

"They aren't allowed in the church, but outside is in the public domain," Clarisse said calmly as she smoothed down her coat and waited for the car doors to open. "I did suggest the churches at Mertz and Lybitt..."

"They were both too far away... oh well, this will just have to do," he snapped before both back doors opened and Clarisse and Alexandra exited from either side, Joseph behind his wife so he could immediately take her hand outside, leaving E dward and Arielle to bring up the rear, a state of affairs that annoyed him- they would always come first- and even more so when the three royals led the way into the church (ignoring the press along the way) and, in the small side room inside the church, a few steps away from the congregation, the minister greeted Clarisse first, followed bu Joseph and Alexandra, before Edward asserted himself by stepping forward to make the necessary introductions, including his four children and their various partners.

Joseph found it amusing that he was so keen to push his way forward, but he didn't find it quite as amusing when he tried to push Clarisse aside to stand in front of the minister- it was a little pathetic, the man was older than and professed to despise them but he was so desperate for attention that he would push his was through to be first into the church.

The minister, however, was quick to put him in his place.

"I'm sorry Edward, but protocol states that their Majesties enter the church first..." he stated apologetically and Edward almost scowled at him before Joseph, Clarisse's hand firmly in his, stepped forward, Alexandra behind them and he had no choice but to step into line.

Clarisse felt very self conscious as she followed the minister up the aisle, the church full of mourners and their eyes watching her- most of them were there to be seen or to see her interactions with her stepbrother- but she was also touched to see James, Charlie, Marion and Lisa there, sitting in the row behind them as she, Joseph and Alexandra sat down next to the Motezes in the front row.

Her step brother and his brood were forced to sit on the other side, but not before he threw another malevolent look at his stepsister and her husband (who was becoming more and more certain that there would be a showdown between him and Edward before too long) before he sat down and Clarisse looked straight ahead, well aware of the two flower covered coffins standing only metres away but trying not to see them as her mind drifted back to the final argument with her mother...

_0000000_

"_You know, Mother, I'm getting tired you putting down me, my husband and my family... we are the royal family of Genovia," she said, looking at her steadily and the older woman looked briefly surprised before she rolled her eyes again._

"_Yes, I am perfectly aware of that, dear, but I still don't think you realize how people perceive you for having so many children."_

_"People, Mother? Who? The people of Genovia or YOUR friends? Believe me, the people of this country are quite pleased to have our family... you should have seen the well wishes and presents we received when they were all born, especially when Emily was born."_

_"Only because they were told to..." and Clarisse looked shocked._

"_What IS your problem, Mother?" she burst out after a moment. "Are you still stewing over the fact that I married Joseph rather than Rupert? You DO realize that if I had married Rupert, I would have been in that plane instead of Isabel?"_

_Patricia looked slightly taken aback- obviously, she hadn't thought of that- before her expression hardened again._

"_Nonsense! You wouldn't have been allowed up!"_

_"Rupert did as he pleased, even if he was King... I can see that you never considered that... but I LOVE Joseph, really love him, and you need to accept that AND that he's the father of my children."_

_"I have accepted that, but I don't have to like it... Rupert would have been a far better match," she added brutally and Clarisse sighed- she knew she would say that._

"_Well, you're not married to him, so you don't have to like him, I know you can't," Clarisse said sarcastically, not caring if she was being rude. "But, Mother, our children are your grandchildren!"_

_"I just don't understand why you and Joseph were so keen on having so many..." it was a refrain she never tired of repeating but Clarisse was getting tired of hearing. "I could have forgone motherhood myself if your father hadn't wanted a child or two... thankfully, he was satisfied with one..."_

_But he wasn't, Clarisse thought to herself, still remembering the argument she had witnessed from the doorway of the library when she was seven- it was that argument that had made her fear telling Joseph she wanted another baby when Pierre was just over a year old._

"_...Unfortunately, I didn't give him a son, but I couldn't bear to go through it again, and we focused all of our attention to you..." she smiled condescendingly at her daughter, confident that their disagreement was over, but the younger woman hadn't heard her last words, her mind still reeling from her mother's admission that she hadn't really wanted to be a mother and that it had been 'unfortunate' she hadn't been born a boy... _

_So, not only hadn't she been wanted but she had been a source of disappointment from the beginning in not being a boy... not wonder her mother had been so cool and distant with her._

"_That's it," Clarisse said finally, slowly standing up, having finally come to the end of her tether- after all these years, her mother had admitted the truth about why she had been so indifferent and now Clarisse wanted her out so that she could start picking up the pieces._

"_What's it?" Patricia looked confused._

"_You and me, us, our relationship," Clarisse began in a quiet voice but she could feel courage running through her veins, giving her courage. "Nothing I've done has ever made you happy and I've had enough of your open criticism and constant complaing."_

_"How dare you..."_

_"No, how dare YOU, using us like this, visiting the palace and asking for the perks but never showing us any respect. Enough is enough..." she paused to take a deep breath in- this was it. "If you cannot hold your tongue, I would like you to leave."_

_"You cannot speak to me like this! How dare you!" the older woman shrieked but Clarisse wasn't perturbed._

_"I mean it- you need to accept my family and treat Emily with more respect, as a grandmother should, or leave."_

_The two women looked at each other for a long time, neither of them wanting to back down before Patricia shrugged, a mask of indifference sliding down on her face._

"_Fine... I'll be gone in the morning," before she swept out of the room, leaving her daughter sad, bewildered but feeling proud that she had stood up for herself._

_0000000_

The rest of the service seemed to pass by almost in a blur- Clarisse could barely remember any of the readings, eulogies from two old friends or sermon- but she was really dreading the end when she and Edward would have to walk out together and greet the mourners while the two coffins were taken to a nearby crematorium.

It wasn't as bad as she though when it finally happened, although he still insisted on being introduced to everyone (most of whom looked at him suspicously, especially when he began bragging) but she was relieved that, after he introduced her to his brook (all of whom didn't seem impressed to meet her), they weren't in the same car- she had, with foresight, arranged for two other cars to transport them back to the palace, which they did, follwing the royal car and their bodyguards.

It was a silent trip back for Clarisse- she had to summon her energy for the wake and the ready, and while she tried to keep her mind blank, it wasn't easy... and she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a gentle hand on her knee, rubbing soothingly, but she felt slightly better when she looked over to see Joseph smiling sympathetically at her.

"You're doing fine, and we're right behind you."

"Absolutely," Alexandra said staunchly and Clarisse finally allowed herself to smile.

"Thank you," before she sighed, seeing the palace come into sight again. "Here we go... again."

0

If anything, the wake was worse than the funeral as, unlike the funeral, she had to socialize and the last thing she wanted to was talk to her mother's friends and acquaintances (especially if, as she suspected, her mother had talked about her, and probably not in flattering terms)- she was starting to get worried about the will as she suspected her mother had planned something.

Most of the guests who knew her mother and stepfather expressed their surprise at how 'normal' she seemed to be and how relaxed their palace was.

"Your mother always led us to believe that once you married into the royal family, you became quite snobbish," one of them, Blanche said in surprise and Clarisse only smiled. "I imagine it would have been quite a lifestyle change," she added sympathetically and Clarisse suddenly remembered that she was one of the few of her mother's friends that she had actually liked- she was a kind woman and she had always been nice to her.

"It was," she admitted ruefully. "But my husband and his family did their best to make me feel at home and make the transition easier, and I adjusted very well."

"I can see that," Blanche said, giving her an approving once over. "You were quite a pretty girl when you were a teenager but now... you're beautiful and quite sophisticated!"

Clarisse blushed at her words she wasn't used to compliments from almost complete strangers, but somehow, she knew Blanche was being sincere.

"Where are your children?" Blanche continued interestedly.

"Our two oldests- Pierre and Phillipe, who are 13 and 11- are at boarding school in England; our twin daughters..."

"Twins!"

"Yes, Grace and Claire, are nearly nine and are at school hear and Emily, our youngest, is five and visiting a friend today."

"Sounds like you have your hands full."

"We do indeed," Clarisse smiled but before she could continue the conversation- which was one she was enjoying- there was a tap on her arm and she turned tosee Christian/Edward, a strange man and Arielle standing there.

"It's time for the reading," he intoned solemnly and Clarisse was momentarily surprised- surely they could wait until the wake was over- before she nodded.

"Of course, the library is across the hallway... I'm sorry," she turned apologetically to the older woman who only nodded as the other three moved off.

"It's fine, dear... I may leave soon, but I'll leave my details with someone else so, if you wish, we could catch up sometime... I would very much like to see your sons and daughters..."

"Thank you, I will," she said gratefully before moving away, glancing around for Joseph- she really didn't want to do this on her own- but when she saw him, much to her dismay, he was involved ina conversation and didn't look as though he wanted to be disturbed. Now what was she going to do, she wondered, before she felt another tap on her shoulder and she turned to see, hoping it wasn't Edward wondering where she was, James standing there.

"Joe told me that I should accompany you if he couldn't... would you like me to come?" he asked and she smiled gratefully.

"I would," she said- he or Charlie would be a good second best to Joseph and she really didn't want to go on her own... as it turned out, it was just as well he went with her...

"Are you joking?" burst out of James'mouth (as it would have out of Joe's mouth if he had been present) and while he realized he was being rude, he didn't care, he was just too stunned at what he had heard that he had to make sure it wasn't a joke.

According to Lady LeRoche (she still used that title even though she had remarried) will, since her daughter had been so amply provided for by her father AND that she was 'deeply involved' in the royal family, she felt that that was sufficient for her and aside from jewellery her grandmothers had bequested to her and a few trinkets for the children (although Emily was excluded), she had left nothing for Clarisse in the will- it was all to go to Edward and his family.

The solicitor, however, didn't seem at all bothered by James' outburts as he met his eyes.

"Our client made it quite clear that she felt Her Majesty would be fine- she did inherit much of her father's estate- and therefore would not need much else."  
>James was about to protest again- this was outrageous, Clarisse didn't get <em>anything<em>- but Clarisse spoke up this time.

"I understand, it's fine..." and she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Edward looked disappointed- obviously he had been expecting her to blow up or at least ask a few pointed questions.

"Is there anything either of you wish to ask?" the older solicitor asked, looking over his glasses at them, and Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, it was fairly self explanatory..." more like down right detailed in Christian/Edward's favour, James railed silently to himself- Clarise seemed undisturbed but he suspected she was hurt and he knew Joseph wouldn't be pleased when he found out his mother in law had played one final mind game on her daughter, he was sure of that.

"Your Majesty?"

"No...actually, when will I receive the children's bequests and the jewellery?"

"As soon as everything is legally wrapped up... which means your father's assets will remain frozen until then," he added and Edward shrugged, looking cheerful.

"I don't mind how long it takes... it's no trouble, and I can always ask the sister for help!" he looked at her with a wink.

"Stepsister," Clarisse corrected quietly as she stood up. "I wouldn't count on that- the Queen has no power to interfere with legal matters and I wouldn't want to... Now, if there's nothing else that needs to be done, I have guests to attend to," she finished calmly and strode quickly out of the room before anyone added anything else or wanted to continue the conversation- as far as she was concerned, her mother had done it again and she had to move on.

However, instead of returning to the ballroom where the guests and bodyguards were, she slipped out the front doors and hastened around the side of the palace to the garden- she was suddenly desperate to be alone with her thoughts.

James discovered that moments later when he returned to the ballroom and scanned the room- hopefully she would be alright- but was alarmed to discover she wasn't there, and was about to slip back outside to look for her when Joe was suddenly at his side.

"How did it go? Where's Clarisse?" he inquired in low, urgent voice and James sighed heavily as he turned towards his friend- this wasn't going to be easy...

0

Meanwhile, Clarisse was in the garden, heading towards the trees that meant so much to her, her stomach in a hard knot, her hands trembling and clammy and her mind in a flurry, and she was relieved when she was finally sitting down in front of them (they were growing very well and the children loved them), amongst the flowers, the bushes, the warm September breeze before she finally allowed herself to consider what had just happened... her mother had cut her out of her will, and while she wasn't particularly surprised that she had done it, she was still incredibly hurt and devastated and she didn't know WHY her mother had done it... had she really disliked her that much? She hadn't liked to consider that option, but now she had to wonder, especially as she remembered some of the comments she had made...

"_You CANNOT marry Joseph- you must marry Rupert..."_

"Once you have a child, your figure is never the same again..."

"You need to break up with Joseph and make your relationship with Rupert work!"

"Why do you think you and Joseph can have five children... you look ridiculous and it looks as though you can't keep your hands off each other!"

"I could have done without motherhood but your father wanted a child or two... unfortunately, you weren't a boy..."

"She's obviously not ready for marriage, we thought she was, but..."

The words and comments only confirmed her worst fear (what she had suspected, deep down, since she was twelve)- her mother probably hadn't loved her or even liked her, and the thought depressed her, even more so when she realized what she had missed out on during her childhood while her friends (and even Joseph and Rupert, even Joe had complained about his mother when they first met) had enjoyed close relationship with people who obviously cared about them. It was only she who had been unfortunate enough not to have parents who cared, although her father did, in his own way, she thought bitterly to herself... and it was amazing, given her childhood, that she was able to be a mother to her own children like she had been... it was amazing that Joseph and the children loved her so when she was obviously so unlovable...

She was so upset about what had happened, and was thinking such bitter thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was sitting next to her until she looked over and gave a start before she realized that it was her husband sitting next to her, not to close as he didn't know what mood she was in but close enough so that she knew he was there.

"I just had to get out of there," she explained softly before she realized he wasn't judging her.

"I know. I heard all about what happened in there," he said simply.

"James told you?"

"Yes, I made him and then when I discovered you weren't in the ballroom, I came looking for you... Jack was in a right panic when I told him you disappeared."

"You aren't angry that I left?"

"I understand perfectly, and it wasn't Jack's fault..." he finished and there was a long silence as she looked away again and he regarded her calmly- he wasn't going to push her, but he was furious at what had happened with the will.

"Where are Christian or whoever he is and the rest of his family?"

"Probably in there somewhere but I really didn't stop to look for him, I was more concerned about you," he said, moving a little closer yet still keeping his distance- she didn't seem to be inviting him to touch her, even hug her. "There are still a few people in there, and James and Charlie will stay until we come back..." but he could see that she wasn't at all ready to go back inside yet.

"So, you know everything," she finally said a few minutes later and he nodded.

"Everything... I am so sorry, my love, I don't know what to say...I can't understand why she did what she did..."

"Neither can I," she said softly as she looked at the trees again and a small tear ran down her cheek. "But it definitely confirmed to me that she doesn't like me, and probably never did."

He watched her quietly, sad for her and angry that she had been made to feel like this by a person who wasn't all that nice a person anyway- it definitely would be a big blow to her self esteem but he was also a tiny bit glad that her mother was gone now so that she could finally be free of her mother's constant criticising and could stop looking over her back at what she was doing wrong or what her mother thought of her.

"Oh well, it's over and done with now," she said, trying to be flippant but he could see right through her.

"I'm furious!"

"I knew you would be... James was so annnoyed he actually questioned the solicitor about the will, whether it was a joke or not," she sounded the tiniest bit amused.

"I thought he would... and I can't even imagine what Charlie would have done," he teased gently, wanting to lighten the atmosphere a little. "He probably would have challenged Edward to a fist fight then and there..." before he paused, wondering whether Clarisse meant what she said about her mother not liking her.

"Baby, were you serious about saying that you think your mother didn't like you?"

"Yes," she said, still looking at the trees, her expression neutral. "My mother obviously did otherwise she wouldn't have treated me so badly, hated you and ignored the children much of the time...she said she never wanted to be a mother so it's my fault... There's obviously something wrong with me that is completely unlovable if she said that to me... I mean, my own parents didn't like me, so why should my own family... I'm surprised that you and the children are still around..."

She was aware of sounding more and more hysterical as she spoke, but she couldn't help it...thirty seven years of brooding over why her mother had been so distant with her were spilling out of her, and while she knew it would be carthartic in the end, it just hurt so much and she had never thought her mother would have hurt her that badly.

"_Why,_ Joseph?" she looked at him with tear filled, anguished eyes. "Why didn't she like me? Why didn't she love me? Was there something about me that...?" but she never got to finish that sentence as he moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest, his own eyes filling with tears at the pain she was suffering and wondering why his mother in law had tried to make her feel so bad.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, my darling, nothing," he said vehmently into her ear as she sobbed into his chest.

"You are one of the best women I know, a terrific Queen and wife and as a mother... you are outstanding. Just because your own mother was a terrible wife and mother, it doesn't mean that you are anything like her! You aren't and you never will be... whatever she said to you doesn't matter anymore, not that it ever did- you are a wonderful person and she had NO RIGHT to make you feel inferior without your consent...

I love you so much, Clarisse, and I didn't want to say this, but maybe this is the chance you need to let everything go... I know you have let go of quite a lot since we were married, but this is the time to let go of everything your mother ever did or said to you... Whatever she said, it was her problem and not yours... do you think you can let go of everything that happened when you were younger- besides meeting me of course," he added gently and he smiled as he sensed her smile into his shirt.

"Now, you are a beautiful, loving, compassionate woman who has a husband who adores her, children who love her, friends who care about you and a country that looks up to you... who cares about your stepbrother and his family... or even your mother?"

He stopped, having felt he had said what he had needed to have said, hoping that Clarisse took some of it to heart and believed that she wasn't as worthless as her mother had implied- she was so much more than that... and there was a long pause before she finally pulled away and looked at him with a small smile, her eyes red and her face tear stained but looking a lot less distraught than she had before.

"I can... I just wish I knew why..."

"You don't need to know why- she was probably a womanwho shouldn't have married or had a family... but luckily she did because you're here," he added hastily, seeing her face fall slightly.

"Whatever her problem was, it was HERS, not yours and whatever she missed with you and us over the years, it was her loss... I don't ever want to hear you say what you said again- you are NOT unlovable and the children and I are 'still around' as you call it because you are so loveable and we all know it... Darling, she was so unhappy with her own life that she HAD to vent that bitterness and unhappiness onto someone else and, unfortunately, that person was you... I wish she hadn't, but I think she was jealous- you're beautiful, funny, sweet, kind, gentle and everything I suspect she wasn't and I think she didn't like that."

"How did you get so wise?" she smiled up at him, feeling much better- she knew she had been ridiculous to feel like that, but she had been so depressed after the funeral and then the will, remembering what her mother had said about her, it had somehow spiralled out of control and she had actually felt as though her life wasn't worth anything, that she wasn't wanted, but then Joseph had appeared just at the right time and had reassured her that it wasn't true, she was definitely more than wanted, and now it was time for her to let go.

"I'm married to a very wise woman," he replied before he hugged her again and dropped light kisses into her hair as they sat there in silence for a long time, Clarisse finally calming down and allowing herself to believe that she was alright now. "Much as I hate to say it, we have to go back... just in case Charlie does decide to start a fight with Christian... Edward... whoever he is... although I think he might not... he might leave that to me," he said with a grim expression and Clarisse looked worried.

"Please don't do anything... the sooner they leave the better off we'll be, but I don't want any trouble... I don't want him selling his story about you to the papers..."

"I won't do anything unless necessary," he reassured her as he stood up and helped her up. "Hopefully by tomorrow morning, he'll be gone and that will be that... after the will is finally probated, that is."

"I hope so," she said softly before he looked at her again.

"You will remember what I said, won't you? You're twice... ten times the woman your mother was... and maybe it's time to let all of that go..."

"I will," she said firmly and she was going to do it... it was time to let go... she had so much to live for that the past was gone and so was her family... Joseph and her children were her family... yes, it was time to let go...


	16. A Christmas Away

_A/N: Return to 'A Royal Journey' with a sweet chapter with the family... watch out, there's some massive drama coming up!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

**3 Months Later: New Year's Eve **

"Here you go, darling," Joseph handed his wife a glass of red wine from one of the bottles in their private bar. "It's not champagne, but that's for later..." he smiled significantly.

"Thank you dear," Clarisse accepted it with a warm smile and settling back on her deck chair, turning back to the sun setting over the horizon, the waves crashing onto the shore while Joseph retrieved his drink from inside and re-joined her- it was the perfect setting for New Year's Eve.

"Where are the children?" he asked after a moment.

"I think they're in their villa, watching television"

"Honestly!" he snorted in disgust. "We bring them to a tropical paradise and they spend their time in front of the tv!"

He enjoyed watching tv, especially films with his wife, but he had very little free time to waste and he couldn't understand the way his children, Phillipe and the twins especially, were practically glued to the screen.

"To be fair, sweetheart, they've spent all their days on the beach... they deserve a little down time."

"True... at least they're not in here with us," he grumbled but she knew that he didn't mean it. "However, are YOU enjoying your holiday away from Genovia?"

"I'm loving every minute!" she turned to him with a joyous expression. "I am, I really am... I'm so glad we did this!" and they both knew why... it wasn't particularly painful anymore, but at the time, the funerals and subsequent events sent her into an almost crushing depression of grief, not for her loss but of what she had missed out on as a child and the way Patricia had treated Joseph and their family, especially Emily...

0000000

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked after she had had an opportunity to calm down and prepare herself for returning to the palace.

"I'm fine," she stood up and stretched. "I'm sure your mother must think I'm dreadful, walking out on everyone like that."

"She'll understand, as she'll understand why I left to find you... especially once she hears what happened about the will," he said, sure of that, but she gave him a look of panic at the mere mention of the will and he silently cursed himself- she had only just calmed down.

"You won't say anything in front of everyone, will you?"

"Absolutely not," he paused to run his hands up and down her arms reassuringly.

"I want to see the girls," she sighed heavily as they made their way back towards the palace.

"So go and see them..." he said simply. "Most of the guests were leaving when I left, so I think you would be allowed to spend some precious time with your daughters."

"What about...?"

"James and Charlie won't care... they care about you and if that's what you want to do, they'll be fine."

"That's not who I know it and you know it... what about... HIM?"

"Don't worry about him," his eyes and voice tone darkened. "I'll deal with him."

"What do you mean?" she looked confused before realization struck. "Joseph, please don't make anything worse," she begged.

"Don't worry," was all he said as they climbed the stone steps leading back into the palace via the ballroom.

While Clarisse headed straight to the stairs- she very much wanted to see her twins and Emily (who had been dropped off a little earlier with Jessica)- Joseph went back into the library where, as he had expected, most of the guests had already gone, although James, Charlie, Lisa and Marion were still there... and Edward Junior was ordering yet another drink and he was just waiting for it when he saw Joseph.

"Hey, where's little sis? I'm sure she told you what happened..."

"Actually, James told me... can we speak privately," Joseph asked coldy, disliking the man more and more. Edward was oblivious to that as, drink in hand, he grinned at his stepbrother in law.

"Sure, brother in law, whatever you want," he slurred before following Joseph out of the room, into the hallway. "So... where is little sis?"

"HER MAJESTY is upstairs with the children- now that most of the guests have left, I felt that it wasn't necessary for her to stay."

"Oh, aren't you the considerate controlling husband? I think that little sister is angry and jealous about what happened before..." but before he could say anymore, he found himself slammed up against the wall, Joseph grabbing the front of his shirt, literally lifting him off of the ground, and glaring at him with an almost uncontainable rage.

"Don't you DARE speak about my wife and Her Majesty like that... you are a guest in this palace and you and your family will treat everyone here with respect."

"My, my, my, brother in law has quite a temper," he sneered and Joseph's grip only tightened as he pressed him harder agains the wall with his elbow.

"I am NOT your brother in law and Clarisse is NOT your stepsister," he growled. "The only connection between you two was that your father and her mother were married, but now that they're gone, the connection is broken and there is nothing between you two... Under the circumstances, I think that you should leave tomorrow and leave Clarisse alone for good."

"Hmm, maybe," he smirked but Joseph was pleased to note that he looked slightly afraid, so he decided to back off, letting him drop back to the floor. He was just turning away when he heard Edward mutter:  
>"Chicken... afraid to cause a scandal if we stay... and as for his wife..." but before he could say anything more, a fist cam flying through the air and made a connection to his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.<p>

"I want you and your family out tomorrow morning," Joseph snarled. "If you attempt to contact Her Majesty again, you will regret it..." before he calmed down slightly. "I will see that the rest of your stay is comfortable, but I want you out in the morning," he growled before he strode away, James and Charlie at his heels, heading towards the stairs.

"Brilliant, Joe, absolutely brilliant," James muttered in his ear as they climbed the stairs, glancing back to see that whoever he was had disappeared from the foyer.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" Charlie joked but then decided, prudently, not to say anymore- Joseph had a temper and was ferociously protective of Clarisse, and that scene before... he knew his friend well enough not to push it.

When they arrived at the twins room, Joseph paused momentarily before pushing the door open to see Marion, Lisa and Jessica there but he was looking for Clarisse and she was there, in their living room, on the sofa...the television was blaring, but none of them were really paying attention to it- to his amazement and touched relief, the twins were sitting either side of their mother, their arms around her and their heads resting against her shoulders, while Emily was snuggled up in her lap...they weren't saying anything but it was very clear that her daughters were comforting her and she was accepting it... before she caught his eye and mouthed 'Thank you'... he didn't know what for, but he knew he would never forget this moment...

0

Despite her daughter's comforting hugs, as well as the sweet phone call she received from the boys later that day and the knowledge that everyone supported her, Clarisse fell into an almost crushing depression that lasted almost until Christmas, through her 37th birthday, the twins 9th birthday as well as her usual official duties, despite her best efforts to remain as normal as ever around them.

Everyone in the palace sensed the Queen was unhappy and troubled- the atmosphere seemed less calm and radiantly happy than it usually was- but no one dared to say anything until Blanche, her mother's former friend who had visited the palace several times since the funeral and, aside from becoming another mother figure, had been a surrogate grandmother to the girls- Emily adored her and was at her side whenever she was there- approached Joseph a week or so before their Christmas plans were finalized.

"You need to take her and the family away for Christmas... I'm sorry to be so blunt, but she is very unhappy, even if she won't say anything to everyone, and she needs to get completely away from here and accept that she didn't do anything wrong."

Joseph had already been pondering that for a while, before Blance had suggested it, but the way she had said it, the urgency in her voice, made him take note and seriously consider it before coming to the conclusion that, for once, the country would have to do without their royal family for Christmas and New Year... Clarisse was more important...

0000000

PRESENT:

"I can't believe we actually got away with it!" Clarisse chuckled delightedly. "I though there would be quite a fuss when parliament discovered we weren't having the dinner or the New Year's Eve ball..."

"I wouldn't have given a damn anyway," he said almost grimly. "I was more worried about you."

"You were so firm and definite when you came in and announced that we were going away for Christmas...

"_We're going away for Christmas," Joseph said as he strode into her study, where Clarisse was sitting at her desk, reading some papers before she looked up when he came in but it took a little while for her to digest his news._

"_What?" she said finally, the look of surprise only becoming more obvious when Joseph repeated them. "Oh Joseph... that sounds wonderful, but I don't think that's possible... there is so much going on, and we do have an obligation to our country... it's a sweet through, though darling, thank you."_

_"I don't care," he said earnestly, sitting on the edge of her desk. "We've been here for the country every other Christmas and New Year's Eve and this year is going to be different... this year is for us!" his eyes gleamed almost angrily. _

"_So, you have two days to get yourself and the children packed... we're going, and we're going to OUR favourite spot!" he finished vehmently but she didn't notice his tone as her eyes filled with tears and she smiled in wonderment at him, all her doubts forgotten as she remembered the place they loved, the place they had honeymooned nearly fifteen years earlier... it would be good to see it again.._

"_Alright, we'll be ready," she replied almost dreamily..._

It was more than worth those protests and fuss from the old men just to see you relax and smile."

"I'm glad you decided to do this, I'm feeling so much better..." she stretched out her legs with a sigh. "I guess we all did need to get away..."

"We did... and we should do this more often," before he leaned over to kiss her and then sat back in his chair. "Will the kids be joining us for dinner?"

"I'm not sure... I know your mother and her friends are having dinner at the restaurant, but the last time I was talking to Pierre, earlier this afternoon, I think they were planning on staying in their villa and ordering room service."

"Perfect."

"Perfect?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Perfect," he repeated, leaning over with an amorous look and she blushed slightly as she looked into his eyes and read what he was planning there.

0

It was a zoo in the children's villa when they went over to check on them, the children sharing it with three bodyguards and Emily's nanny- as per usual, the television was blaring but no one was watching it- Phillipe and Grace were arguing, Pierre was reading and Claire and Emily were playing with Em's dolls- but they all sat up and paid attention when their parents arrived, Grace immediately racing over to complain about Phillipe, her older brother contradicting her good naturedly.

"Alright, alright!" Joseph held up his hands. "We both get it, but Flip..." he looked at his second son in exasperation. "Don't tease your sisters unnecessarily..."

"Who, me? Phillipe looked at him innocently and Joseph couldn't help but grin- he was SO much like him... but he had to say, sternly:

"Yes, you... you do stir up your sisters terribly... and Grace... you do bait him sometimes... it's New Year's Eve...how about a ceasefire in the hostilities, just for tonight... please?"

"What's hostilities, Daddy?" Emily looked up at him innocently and he smiled tenderly at her.

"Nothing you have to worry about, sweetheart," he said before scooping her up and tossing her into the air.

"Can you do that to us?" Phillipe asked cheekily, bursting out laughing when his father gave him a withering look, before Clarisse changed the subject.

"We just came to see how you were... and if you wanted to join us for dinner."

"No thanks!" came the unanimous reply from the children, and Emily looked excited as she added:  
>"The boys said we could order pizza!"<p>

"That sounds like fun, have a good time," Clarisse smiled back as she hugged her and dropped a kiss on to her head before mvoing around the room to do the same with her other children, murmuring softly to Pierre when she got to him: "Make sure she's in bed by eight thirty at the latest and no silly business," and was relieved when he nodded seriously before she turned and encompassed them all in a loving look.

"Have a good night everyone, and do not stay up too late... not midnight, Phillipe! Happy New Year!"

"We won't... happy new year!" they all chorused, Phillipe adding:

"See you next year!" before she stepped out of the villa, Joseph right behind her.

By the time Emily's bedtime rolled around, they were half way through their main course, their dinner having been served in their villa, one bottle of champagne well on the way to being consumed, simultaneously teasing and flirting with each other while talking about serious issues when the mood took them.

"This is so much better than socializing at a stupid ball!" Joseph said over dessert and she chuckled in response.

"You never were one for attending balls and parties..."

"Except when you came into my life.. .then I LOVED all of them- espeically when you were there on my arm- I loved seeing all the looks of jealousy I got."

"Oh did you?" she pretended to look shocked but she was secretly pleased.

"Yes, I did," he replied as their plates were removed and they moved back to the leather sofa with their champagne. "I still do... you're so beautiful and so amazing, I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else but you..." before he set down his glass and, after ensuring that their door was locked, moved purposefully towards her.

By the time midnight rolled around, the New Year having arrived, the children's villa was dark and all the children were sound asleep- Pierre, the twins and Emily were all in bed while Phillipe, who had snuck out to watch a little more television, was sprawled out on the sofa, covered with a blanket- while, in the royal suite, their parents were comfortably ensconced on the thick carpeted floor, making love and basking in the glow of each other's company.

"This is perfect," Clarisse said afterwards as Joseph retrieved another blanket to spread over them, as well as another bottle of champagne. "I wish we could do this every year..."

"We could... although I think we may have to do this on alternate years instead... yes, this was perfect... all that matters to me is that you have finally gotten over what happened a couple of months ago and will be able to move on with your life."

"I will," Clarisse said seriously. "I don't know what was bothering my mother, but I have finally realized that whatever she was unhappy about, I couldn't have done anything to help...she was a very unhappy woman, and I'm just sorry that she never really got to know her grandchildren..."

"That's her loss, because they are all great kids," he said soberly before grinning at her wickedly. "Fancy wanting another baby?"

"No thank you, my darling, that ship has sailed... I am perfectly happy with the five we have and I don't know whether any of them would be happy having yet another sibling."

"I was just kidding... I don't think we could handle any more children..."

"Especially if another child turned out like Phillipe!" she teased- while she was able to handle him with ease, the boy was constantly exasperating his father and she suspected that it was because he was more like him that Joseph would care to admit.

"Heaven's above!" he rolled his eyes- it had been a great holiday, but Phillipe was rapidly becoming every cheekier, ever more daring and he knew that he could possibly be a handful when he hit his teens- a realization that had made Alexandra tease him:

"What goes around comes around!" and Joseph suddenly felt guilty about what he had done when he was a teenager and he sincerely hoped that Phillipe wouldn't be just as big a handful.

"However," Clarisse guided his face back towards hers, seeing that he was worried about Phillipe. "He won't hit his teens for another year... and he is such a good hearted boy, he really doesn't mean to be a handful- it's just part of his nature, and I love that about him... just as I love that about you," she finished seriously and he looked into her deep blue eyes and saw that she did.

"We'll be able to handle him, hopefully, but I just hope our daughters are all like you!"

"We'll see, my love, we'll see..." before she grinned at him impishly and ran a hand down his chest meaningfully and he laughed softly, knowing what she wanted... "But for now... we're still on vacation and it is the New Year..."

"I get the point, I get the point," he said in a low voice before he leaned over and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck while his tightened around her waist, pulling her closer...


	17. A Near Miss Part One

_A/N: Finally back with a chapter, and there is drama in it...big drama! Life isn't going to be very smooth for our family for a little while!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
>The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!<em>

It was a subdued Renaldi family, the royal family of Genovia, who boarded Genovia 1 three days after New Years, reluctantly ready to return to their country, their lives and their responsibilities- all except Alexandra and her group of friends, who were staying an extra week, much to Joseph's amazement upon discovering her plans a few days earlier.

"I don't believe it- she never used to travel unless it was with my father or on official business- and she definitely never approved of Rupert or I going around the world..."

"In your case, YOU were probably carousing, hence the disapproval," she teased. "However, your mother had mellowed after having her rebellious second son married off and is now King, and who has given her five grandchildren, including the obligatory heir and the spare...she really doesn't have anything to worry about now!"

"Even though she's lost her husband and eldest son?" he had looked at her soberly. "I worry about her, though, travelling around the world so much, at her age... I can't believe the change in her!"

"I think it's wonderful that she finally has the opportunity to do what she wants after a lifetime of duty... and I think it's sweet that you're worried about her," and she caressed his cheek gently as he looked slightly abashed.

"Do we really have to go home, Mama?" Emily asked sadly as she walked, hand in hand with her mother, up the plane steps, her father and siblings close behind. "I don't want to go home!"

"I know, darling, but your father and I have to go back towork, your brothers and sisters have to go back to school and you, Miss Emily, have preschool to attend."

"Can we come back soon?" she asked as Clarisse buckled her into her seat.

"Definitely, one day," she replied before her older children joined them, and while Phillipe and Grace, who again weren't speaking to each other, sat on opposite sides of the plane, Pierre and Claire balanced it out by taking the seats on either side of their little sister and Clarisse was happy to finally leave them and joing her husband behind them, towards the back of the plane.

"Are YOU sad to be going home, darling?" he asked in a low voice once the plane was in the air and she sighed.

"I am- this is one of the few placeswhere we can be ourselves and do things we try not to do back a the palace," she said with a sly smile. "...and the children love this place as well, which I love, but we still have responsibilities at home that we can't forget!"

"I know...but what if we could?" he sounded suddenly restless before he looked at her with bright eyes. "You know, I often imagine us as an ordinary couple with children that can live normal lives... have you ever thought about that?"

"That would be lovely," Clarisse said gently- she knew he always got restless being away from Genovia when they were on holiday, wishing that they didn't have to go back, and she found it endearing and almost childishly cute and she wished it was true too, but the practical, cool side of her nature knew that it couldn't happen, not now, and she attempted to explain that to him seconds later. "But we both know that that it's impossible..."

"I know, I'm being foolish and childish... but still- don't you ever wonder what if?"

"Occasionally," she admitted. "Although, if you really want to consider it, we did have a fairly normal existence for the first five years of our marriage, living away from the palace and looking after the boys ourselves while having only a few public appearances," she pointed out and he nodded in agreement.

"True..." and he knew that those brief years had been the happiest and most ordinary in his life, although all the years he had been with Clarisse had been happy. "Do you miss that?" he persisted with his questioning- he knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it, he always felt resentful about having to go back to his normal life once holidays were over.

"I do," she sighed- somehow, he seemed less inclinded to return to Genovia this time as he brought up what ifs and memories and it was clear she was the one that had to bring him round, but she didn't mind- he had brought them here when she had needed the break, so she could do this.

"It was perfect, I loved every moment of that time as it was a perfect transition for me to settle into the royal family and motherhood... but things DID change and we had to adjust, which I think we did well... but we are still together, surrounded by five happy, healthy children and managing to run a country fairly successfully, so some changes are for the better... but," she lowered her voice.

"I am hoping that one day, we will be able to return to that house, a low key existence and travelling like your mother... but until then..." she trailed off with an enticing smile and he smiled back before, now feeling better about returning to Genovia, leaned over and kissed her lightly, both of them ignoring that groans from ahead of them, knowing that at least two of them were watching, a fact confirmed seoncds later with a louder groan from Phillipe, followed by a:

"You two are disgusting!" to which his father retorted, moments later:

"Thank you... and proud of it!"

00000

Once they returned to Genovia and back to the whirlwind that was their lives (and, thankfully, there was a minimum of fuss from parliament over the lack of holiday celebrations from the royal family, not that Joseph would have dignified it with comment), time literally began to fly again, much too fast for Clarisse's liking.

While there were still as much travelling involved- Joseph mainly was away, although Clarisse sometimes accompanied him and had several overnight trips on her own- as well as the usual paperwork, meetings and public appearances, they still managed to celebrate the personal milestones- their fifteenth wedding anniversary two weeks after their returnede; Phillipe's 12th birthday and Pierre's 14 birthdays in April and May respectively, although they only saw the boys on their Easter holidays, just before Phillipe turned 12, although they did call them at school.

The boys were still thriving at school- although Phillipe was still occasionally skating on thin ice through his pranks- and Clarisse had to admit that the school was good for them and was providing them with a good, solid education. Joseph had yet to discover who had sold them out to the press the previous year, having had a great deal on his hands, but he had the ever growing strong, sneaking suspicion that Jack was involved, not that he had said or intimated anything to anyone- yet- so Joseph was watching and waiting, convinced that he would soon slip up...

His wife was unaware of Joseph's growing suspicions but she was starting to develop some of her own in relation to Jack- he was still as dedicated as ever, and did his job of protecting her well, but she had ont only seen looks in his eyes that hadn't been exactly professional, but she had sensed that he didn't like anyone near her, especially Joseph.

It hadn't gotten to the stage where she was seriously uncomfortable with him and had to speak to Joseph, but Clarisse knew that the time was approaching... she sincerely hoped that he wasn't in love with her or becoming obsessed with her, but if he was... he would have to go, which would be a pity, as he was loyal and hardworking...so she had to just wait, keep silent and bide her time, watch him more carefully than she had to previously...

Despite their separate concerns about Jack, they were both kept busy enough with their respective duties, responsiblities and their three daughters still at hom, all of whom made up for the boys absences in different ways, much to Joseph's surprise.

"I thought girls were supposed to be delicate and shy!" he had exclaimed after witnessing a fight between the twins and both of them being sent to their suite by their mother."I thought they were more like you!"

"Joseph, my love, you are a dear man, but you have forgotten that you contributed to the characters of these girls, so it's unsurprising that at least one of them is just as feisty as you... but you love it, don't you?"

"Of course I do... I love that they're all so spirited... it just surprised me that they are just as spirited as their brothers!"

It was early June when Clarisse was finally able to take a moment to breathe- albiete a brief moment as the boys were due home for the holidays- and hope that this summer would be uneventful and they would have an opportunity to relax.

She was always worried about Joseph- he had never been trained for this job, but while he was doing a fantastic job, she worried about him anyway... thank goodness he had seen that she could help him, and she was doing what she could, including vetting his speeches on occasion- "You are the English major!" Joseph had teased when he had approached her with the idea- and that was what she was doing two days before the Independence Day celebrations, sitting in her study and re- reading it, wondering where the boys were, when she heard yells in the hallway before there was the sound of running and then... Phillipe came racing into her study, followed at a more leisurely pace by Pierre.

"Mother, we're back!" Phillipe announced dramatically as he flung himself into a chair and his mother smiled happily as she stood and moved around her desk to hug Pierre.

"Indeed you are...and I'm glad..." she agreed as Phillipe stood up to receive his hug from Clarisse- with all his high spirits and constant arguments with everyone, he always treating his mother with love and respect, a lesson his father had taught all his children, but most especially the boys.

"Are the girls home yet?" he asked eagerly once he pulled away and Clarisse shook her head.

"Not yet... and," her gaze turned pointed. "I hope you don't decide to cause any trouble for at least today..."

"It'll be hard... but I'll try," he pretended to sigh heavily before nodding, looking serious. "Okay, I won't."

Before she could say anything further, or ask Pierre about his time at school, there were further sounds of running footsteps in the foyer before the twins burst in seconds later, Emily and her father a few steps behind them, and while the children chattered happily amongst themselves, Clarisse sincerely hoping that Phillipe wouldn't start anything for at least ONE day, their parents exchanged a glance- yes, their family was finally together again, and who knew what the summer would bring?

0

The day of the Independence Day celebrations dawned fine and bright and, after a day of doing virtually nothing, enjoying being together again, the family was ready for yet another day of celebrating their nation's past and being front row and centre in the midst of the celebartions. Alexandra was the only absence but, after Clarisse's sensible and wise words in January, Joseph was more than pleased for her to lead her own life- although she was to be accompanied by her team of bodyguards, he had made sure that she understood that, and she had been considerable amused.

"I never thought I would see the day when my son would be so keen to embrace bodyguards to protect everyone... I remember the days when he used to escape his..."

"Are you sure the speech sounds alright?" he inquired as he tightened the purple and pink sash stretched across his chest before shrugging his navy suit jacket on and Clarisse smiled from her position on the bed, slipping on the cream coloured high heels that matched the rest of her outfit- she had opted not to wear a tiara or too much expensive jewellery to the parade- for once, she would be wearing her jewellery at the ball.

"Of course it does, darling, you write so well," she said reassuringly as she stood and walked over to him. "You've done some wonderful speeches in the past ten years... why are you worried now?" she looked at him in concern- why was he suddenly feeling self conscious and wanted her reassurance?

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking endearingly boyish before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, his breath warm against her ear.. "I'm just glad I have you here to help me... I don't think I could do any of this without you... I do love you, you know, so very much..."

"I love you too," she said softly, stroking his cheek and wondering why she suddenly felt a little apprehensive and why he was unusually self conscious and vulnerable. "You don't have to worry about me not being here to help you... I'm your wife and that's what I'm here for..."

"Good," he said simply before he kissed her, long and lovingly, before pulling away and taking her gloved hand in his. "Let's go and find our monsters so that we can get going! The sooner the parade is over, the sooner the ball is over... the sooner we can start our summer holidays..." he looked at her gleefully and she laughed- he may have been almost 41, but he was still very much a child at times, and she loved that about him.

The parade, as usual, went well, the crowds just as big, if not bigger than previous years, their enthusiasm and pride just as infectious as ever as they waved happily to their royal family and Clarisse again felt her own gush of pride that she and Joseph and provided the future generation of Renaldis for Genovia and that she was contributing what she could... and Joseph...

He was simply amazing, as he had proved over and over again, and she was so proud of him as she stood behind him on the podium, the children standing behind her, listening to his speech... it was another good one, and she hadn't had to make any corrections, not that she ever really did... she loved him so much and she was so proud of him when, suddenly...things turned chaotic as she heard a

_BANG! BANG!_

She looked around, wondering where it came from, it sounded almost like a gunshot, before it was immediately followed by another two bangs, several screams, the sounds of the children crying but before she could turn to them, reassure them and find out what was going on, Clarisse suddenly found herself being almost thrown to the wooden floor almost face first, a heavy body huddled on top of her and an arm around her waist, but before she could struggle, pull away, there was a husky:

"Lie still, Your Majesty," and she suddenly felt terrified and her heart was pounding hard in her chest... this had never happened before...

What was happening? Where were the children and Joseph? What had been the bangs... had someone been shot? If only someone would tell her something... _**What was going on?**_


	18. A Near Miss Part Two

_A/N: I couldn't leave my readers on a cliffhanger for too long, so here's part two...but they're not out of the woods yet!_

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you rock!  
>The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!<em>

"_**What was going on?**_

The question was running through Clarisse's head on an almost continuous loop as she continued to lie face down on the wooden podium, one of her bodyguards crouched on top of her and it sounded as though chaos was reigning around them, but Clarisse was more worried about her family... where were her husband and children?

At the thought of them, she began squirming, trying to get out from underneath her bodyguard, frightened at what was happening and what she might see and probably dirtying her immaculate outfit, but she didn't care- all that mattered was seeing her husband and children and knowning that they were safe and well. That was all that mattered to her at this very moment.

"Your Majesty, you need to lie still," came Jack's voice from above her and his arms came down to pin her down, but she pushed him away with surprising strength and began to sit up. "Your Majesty..."

"No, no, no!" she said firmly as she sat up straight and looked around- the streets, which only moments earlier had been crowded, were empty, people still running in the distance, although there were a few members of the press trying to get pictures, trying to get around the enormous group of bodyguards that had suddenly appeared, standing firmly at attention, guns out; the podium was empty- she hoped that the children had been taken to safety; the Prime Minister and his wife, who had been obviously thrown down as well, were nearby, sitting up slowly but she couldn't see Joseph...

"Joseph?" she called weakly as she stood up, her legs shaky, her head pounding (she had obvious knocked her head when she was pushed to the ground), heart still racing. "Joseph?" she repeated as she looked around, noting that there were a group of bodyguards huddled at the back of the stage, and a chill suddenly ran through her... no, it couldn't be...

"Joseph?" she moved towards the group, shrugging off Jack's hand and ignoring Andre and Andrea... surely life wouldn't be so cruel... not Joseph... not her love...

Her mouth opened to form a scream, a scream that never came out as she pushed her way through the crowd of bodyguards and saw... Joseph lying on the wooden floor, his face ashen, blood spattered around him as three men kneeled beside him, two on one side and one on the other, their hands firmly pressing down on his shoulder, his thigh and his side.

"Oh Joseph... sweetheart..." Clarisse sank to her knees at his head, not caring about her outfit as she reached out for his free hand, his fingers wrapping around hers when she touched him.

"Oh my love..." she could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes but she had to be brave and strong for him, as he always had been for her.

"Risse..." he smiled weakly at her. "I...I don't know what happened... I just heard... gunshots..."

"Neither do I, but I know YOU are going to be fine," she said firmly as tears began to spill from her eyes. "I know you, you're far too stubborn to let anyone take you down."

"True..." he chuckled briefly before squeezing her hand weakly as he drew a deep breath in, wincing as he did so and she could see he was going into shock. "The children?"

"They're safe, Your Majesty," came a deep voice from above them before a hand came down to rest on her shoulder. "Your Majesty..."

"I'm not going anywhere until His Majesty goes to the hospital and I'm going with him!" she snapped angrily, not bothering to look arond- she didn't want to take her eyes off of him for a second, just in case... his face was so pale and she didn't want to imagine how much blood he had lost.

"Stubborn," he whispered with a small smile.

"Just like my husband," she murmured, reaching over to touch his cheek- he felt so cool, it was frightening- and their eyes met and held for a long moment before she heard voices and she turned to see the paramedics coming with a stretcher, the press still trying to get a picture, and she quickly got out of the way to allow them to work over him before he was lifted onto the stretcher and they began to wheel it towards the ambulance, the bodyguards following to block him from view as Clarisse walked at his side.

"I'll be right behind you," she vowed and Joseph smiled vaguely at her, having received pain medication.

"I know you will, you're always there..." before he was loaded into the ambulance and sped off, with the lights flashing, Clarisse watching helplessly for a moment before she realized Jack was standing beside her.

"Your Majesty... it isn't safe here..."

"Fine," she said abruptly, allowing herself to be guided towards the black car she suddenly hated- if Joseph hadn't been King, they wouldn't have had to be driven around in these cars, wearing fantastic outfits and catering to the public and... he wouldn't have been shot...all that mattered to her was that her man survived.

"Where ARE the children?" she asked pointedly, pausing to turn and look at Jack.

"They were taken back to the palace, maám... would you prefer to be taken there first?" he offered- it would make more sense...

"No, I want to go to the hospital- immediately!" she snapped before, reminded of what was happening, she climbed into the car and slammed the door behind her- for once, she didn't want to be polite to anyone, not even Jack...

0

By the time she arrived at the hospital, under a heavy police escort, the hospital was surrounded by the press, and it was difficult getting inside, even the back way, but Clarisse was deeply relieved when she was finally safe in the royal suite, joined moments later by Andre, and she was about to inquire for a phone to find out about the children when Dr Bangs and another doctor- who introduced himself as Dr Smith- strode into the room.

"How is he?" she couldn't help bursting out after introductions were made.

"He's already being prepped for surgery," Dr Smith said calmly. "His condition is serious but stable and x rays showed that one bullet went into his shoulder, another into his left thigh and the third, fortunately, only grazed his lung and his ribs. This surgery is to remove the bullets, repair the damage and replenish his blood supply..."

"Will he be alright... eventually?" her voice trembled momentarily but her posture remained straight and her expression neutral.

"The odds are good," Dr Smith said. "Cautiously, we will need to keep an eye on him once he comes out of surgery, but optimistically... he's in very good shape physically, he's still young... the odds are stacked in his favour."

After a few more moments of general discussion about Joseph's medical history and his condition, the doctors disappeared and Clarisse sank onto one of the comfortable chairs in the living room- she could hardly believe that this was the suite where four of their five children had been born and she and Joseph had celebrated those moments... and now, Joseph was in an operating room nearby, fighting for his life...

She couldn't lose him, she and the children couldn't lose him... .he was the head of their family and life would never be the same if they lost him...

Before she could completely dissolve into tears, allowing the dark thoughts to creep in, however, there was a discreet knock at the door before in strode James and Charlie, both of whom looked grimmer than she had ever seen them, and James immediately asked the question she had first asked the doctors earlier:

"How is he?"

"He's in surgery at the moment, and they have to remove bullets from his shoulder and thigh, hopefully the one that grazed his lung is already out... but they feel that his condition is serious but stable but the odds are good... where are Lisa and Marion?"

"At the palace... we thought you would be here so they went there to be with the children..."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled gratefully at them and then sighed- at the moment, things were under control but she knew that she would soon have to step temporarily into Joseph's shoes... but for now... the realization at what had happened earlier suddenly hit her and she felt herself collapsing into tears and, embarrassed, she buried her face in her hands and sank back onto her chair before, seconds later, she felt both men sitting either side of her, their arms around her and comforting her like the sister they considered her to be.

"I... I can't lose him... I can't..." she gasped between sobs and both James and Charlie held her tighter, both of them choking back tears of their own- Joseph was very much like a brother to them, but they couldn't bear to think about something happening to him.

"You won't, he's a fighter and he's not going to give up without a fight... we all know him well enough to realize he won't give up without a fight."

"I hope so... I know you're right but I can't help thinking..."

"Don't," Charlie said firmly, pulling away to look into her tear stained face. "Don't even consider any other option- he's going to live!"

"Absolutely," James chimed in, determined to bolster her sagging spirits.

The three of them sat there for a long time after Clarisse had calmed down, both mens'arms still around her, before she sighed again and pulled away, standing and starting to pace the room.

"There is so much to do..."

"Not today or tonight," James said firmly, standing up and forcing her to stop by grabbing both her hands.

"The press... parliament... the ball tonight... other meetings and paperwork..."

"Not tonight," he repeated firmly. "I'm sure the palace press secretary will prepare a statement with the doctors; Andre's handling parliament himself, the ball has been cancelled and your schedule will be cleared for the next few days... all you need to focus on is Joseph, your children and yourself."

"THE children!" she gasped, suddenly feeling sick- how could she have forgotten them?

"That's why Lisa and Marion are at the palace," Charlie said reassuringly. "We both know you want to see them..."

"But I can't leave here until I find out about Joseph!" she cried desperately, wanting to be strong but the thought of her beloved husband in surgery almost undid her again.

"It's fine, we'll wait until then," James said reassuringly before gazing at her face and realizing she had a gash across the forehead and her left eye was slightly black and, as he glanced down at the scrapes on her hands and knees, he suddenly realized that she too needed medical attention- and her stupid bodyguard hadn't noticed that when she arrived.

Clarisse was surprised when he abruptly left the room and returned minutes later with a doctor and a nurse, but she was grateful to know what he had done when, as they examined her and treated her bruises and scrapes- she had seriously needed it, especially with the painkillers that had been given for her headache.

The doctor had been concerned about concussion, but she reassured him that she was fine, just the headache from the day's pressure and she would be alright as soon as she received her painkillers... and, already, the headache was disappearing..

"Thank you", she said quietly afterwards as she sipped a cup of tea that someone had prepared for her.

"You should have been seen as soon as you came in," James said, quietly fuming inside-Jack should have known- the Queen was just as important as the King... "How hard were you thrown down on the stage?"

"I don't remember... it seemed unusually hard to me, but with everything going on around us, I thought it could have been justified, but I didn't think I would need medical attention."

"You shouldn't have had to wait..." before Charlie shot him a look and he shut up- Clarisse didn't need this, not now, but he was seriously beginning to think that Joseph was right about Jack...

0

She didn't know how long they sat there for, almost in complete silence except when Andre and Andrea called in and when she spoke to Lisa on the phone- the children were understandably distraugh but the older ones understood that their mother had to stay at the hospital until she knew what was going on with their father- but it felt as though it was dark outside, especially once the lights began to seem brighter and brighter, when Dr Smith, Dr Bangs and the doctor she assumed was the surgeon stepped into the suite.

"How is my husband?" she asked immediately, not caring if she sounded impatient or hysterical, standing up as James and Charlie followed suit.

"He's out of surgery and heavily sedated... but his outlook is extremely good, Your Majesty," the surgeon said gravely. "There was very little damage to the lungs, as we had hoped, and while two of his ribs are broken, they will heal in time..."

"What about his leg and shoulder?"

"There was some blood loss and we had to make some repairs but as someone said before, his age and physical shape will help him through physiotherapy and, hopefully, he will be able to return to his duties by the time parliament recommences in September."

"Thank you," she said heavily, incredibly grateful that her husband was going to be alright. "I'm sure Darren will be here tomorrow..."

"That press statement has already been completed, Your Majesty," Dr Smith said simply, knowing what she was referring to. "According to His Majesty's press secretary, it will be released when you are ready..."

"When would you advise me to have that released?"

"May I suggest that the statement be released tonight, just so that the press does have some news on His Majesty's condition, and I and Dr Smith will be more than happy to answer a few questions tomorrow morning, at your convenience."

"Thank you, that sounds fine," Clarisse said before she was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of exhaustion and she realized just how long a day it had been. Her exhaustion must have been obvious to the other men as Dr Smith stepped forward with a sympathetic look.

"Your Majesty, your husband is going to be heavily sedated for the next few hours... .why don't you go home and have some rest before returning in the morning when, I'm sure, he will be awake and probably wanting to see you."

"Can I see him for a moment?" she looked at him with eyes shimmering with tears and the doctors exchanged a glance before she realized that she probably shouldn't- she had cried with James and Charlie earlier, but now she had to be strong for everyone else now and, combined with her exhaustion, she suspected that she would probably be undone if she saw him now, unconscious and vulnerable...

"Don't worry, " she said after a moment. "I would like to see him but I would also prefer to have some rest now as well...How bad is the press contigent downstairs?"

"They are all still there, but we will be able to get you out the back way," Charlie said calmly, a twinkle in his eye- this was going to be fun- and Clarisse, seeing that, had to smile.

"You're going to enjoy this, arent you Charlie?"

"Absolutely... my life is so boring, I've always wanted to be involved in a scheme like mission impossible!"

"Alright," she said after a moment, reaching for her blood stained jacket. "Darren can released the press statement tonight, and while he is doing that, I will sneak out the back way... will you be coming with me?" she looked at James and Charlie with big blue eyes and James nodded.

"Yes...we figured you might need company at the palace while... you don't mind, do you?"

"No..." she said with a shy smile, relieved that she wasn't going to be alone. "I would like that...and," she turned to look at the doctors again. "You will let me know if something happens?"

"Yes, ma'am...but I'm sure he will be fine..."

"I hope so..." she said softly, her eyes filling with tears at the thought. "I hope so..."


	19. A Near Miss Part Three

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.. you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Leaving the hospital was far more difficult than they had expected- despite word filtering down that the King's press secretary would be presenting a statement prepared by the palace and the doctors, the number of bodyguards gathered at the back entrance, as well as the royal car being parked closely alerted the press to the fact that the Queen was probably on her way down- and Clarisse was dismayed to discover that they had surrounded the area and it was virtually impossible for her to get to the car unseen.

Both James and Charlie were disgusted and concerned about how they would get Clarisse out and into the limousine and were just wondering how to do it when Joseph's Head of Security, John, stepped forward- he was usually with the King wherever he went, but His Majesty had made it clear that if something was to ever happen to him, the Queen and their family had to be protected at all costs and, tonight, he had left his second in charge upstairs, his priority being getting Her Majesty back to the palace.

"Ma'am...we will be able to get out of here... the boys here wil surround you, and if Lord Jenkins and Lord Hadley will stand in front and behind you..." he glanced at them and they nodded before stepping into place.

"When you're ready, Your Majesty..." came from beside her and she took a deep breath in, calming herself, before she nodded briefly and began walking briskily towards the door, her eyes staring straight ahead and the noise increased as the doors opened and she stepped out into the night. Thr trick worked like a charm, however- the press could barely see her through the group of dark suited men, despite their best efforts- and Clarisse let out her breath when she was finally sitting in the car, James and Charlie sitting opposite her.

"Do you still find teasing the press exciting after that?" Clarisse asked Charlie sadly and Charlie shook his head- he now thoroughly empathized with Joseph and Clarisse and could thoroughly understand why Joseph was so ferociously protective of his family.

"No way! I think you guys are amazing to put up with all of that... they're vultures!"

"Hopefully they didn't get any pictures today..."

"If they did, hopefully they will destroy them," James said firmly, sincerely hoping that they would do just that- he hadn't been there, but to even imagine Joseph in that state was horrible...

"Mmmm..." before she suddenly sat bolt upright. "Alexandra!"

"Andre contacted her," Charlie said simply. "She's in England tonight but she'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Thank goodness... I was worried that she'd find out the news via the press," she relaxed back against her seat. "This isn't going to be pleasant for her to see him like this, as his mother..."

"True, but I think it would be much worse for you, as his wife... and again, you need to focus on your family at the moment," James said and she nodded- her family had to come first. "And we're all here for you as well."

The palace was oddly silent when they stepped into the foyer- both James and Charlie were gateful that the press wasn't allowed on the gronds- and were met by Lisa and Marion.

"How are they?" Clarisse asked immediately, not wanting to sound rude but her family was her world.

"They're all sound asleep in the boys suite- I think they wanted to be together- but they're all anxious to see you, but we told them they'll see you tomorrow."

"How's Em?" she asked- she knew the youngest would be distraught, especially if she had seen anything...

"She was very, very upset when we got here... but she did eventually calm down- Jessica and her siblings were good distractions for her."

"Poor darling," Clarisse sighed- she would need to spend more time with the children, although her head began to ache at the thought of everything she had to do while Joseph was recovering.

"Don't think about anything else for the moment," Marion said soothingly as the women walked upstairs and the men disappeared into the library for a stiff drink.

"Right now, all I really want is a shower and bed," she said simply before pausing in the doorway to her suite to look at both of them. "Thank you so much for being here with the children... I very much appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure."

"I'm glad you're staying here... please, make yourself at home," she said before she bid them both goodnight and disappeared into her suite, trying to forget the fact that she would be alone in there tonight, and at least for a week or so.

It was incredibly difficult to shower and climb into the king sized bed alone, trying not to think of the fact that they hadn't been apart, unless imposed by travel, in years, and she lay there for a long, long time, hoping and praying that Joseph, her husband, would be alright...

000

She didn't know exactly when she fell asleep- hopefully after she climbed into bed- but the next thing she knew, she heard the soft clinking a tea cup against a saucer and, for a moment, Clarisse hoped that yesterday had been a nightmare and it was Joseph setting her cup of tea down, but when she opened her eyes and saw that it was Pierre, she was both disappointed and touched.

"What are you up to?" she teased as she sat up against her fluffed pillows and Pierre looked momentarily startled as he turned towards her, and Clarisse was struck by how much he looked like his father, a blonde version, although she could also see herself in him...

"I'm sorry... I just thought that since Papa wasn't here to bring in your tea, and it was outside, I thought..." he looked unsure of himself and his mother didn't hesitate to reach out for him.

"Thank you, darling, it was very thoughtful of you... How are you and the others?" she looked at him anxiously.

"We're fine... Em is dying to see you... they're out in the living room..."

"I would love to see them, but first I need to ask you something," she pulled away from him and looked serious. "Did any of you seen anything yesterday?" It was the one thing, besides Joseph's condition, that she had been worrying about since it happened... and she sincerely hoped that none of them had seen that.

"No,"Pierre said almost instantly. "Everything happened so quickly that none of us had any idea of what was going on... we heard the first shot, but before the second came, we were already off the stage and being hustled to the car... although..." he paused, looking at her bruised face and grazes. "You got thrown fairly hard down onto the stage... are YOU alright?"

"I'm alright, but I want to see you all and tell you about your father..." and Pierre disappeared back into the living room before, seconds later, she heard the sound of running and then all five of them burst into the room, the three girls launching themselves onto the bed, Emily reaching her arms first.

"Did Daddy die?" she wailed and Clarisse shook her head definitely as she wrapped her arms around her.

"No, sweetheart... he's in hospital and needs a little time to recover, but the doctors think that he will make a full recovery..." she looked around and while Emily was too young to really understand, the others knew what had happened and that this was good news...

"Great!" Phillipe, looking unusually sober, sounded happier. "Can we see him?"

"Not at the moment, Flip," his mother said gently. "As soon as he's feeling better, yes, but not at the moment..." before she sighed. "I don't want to do this to you, but I'm going to be a lot busier than I usually am during the summer, since I'm doing two lots of work..."

"That's okay," Emily said gravely, suddenly looking wise. "Just as long as we see you sometimes... maybe even dinner."

"You will see me during the day, I promise," Clarisse promised- it wouldn't be much, but time with the children was non-negotiable, especially while their father was in hospital. "But before I have to get up and get going, can I ask you all for something?"

"What?"

"A hug," and the five children laughed before they all gathered around the bed and wrapped their arms around their mother. "I love you all so much... and your father does too."

"We love you both too!" they all chorused in return and Clarisse suddenly felt so much better and ready to face the day...

0

She had just finished breakfast, and was dressed, when her assistant came in with her diary.

"Good morning, Your Majesty... I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but there a few things that we need to address... Darren has arranged a press conference in the hospital foyer at ten, but it was suggested that you be there and available for a couple of questions... and he will make clear that there are limits.

"Fine... a few questions only."

"...The Prime Minister has requested you address parliament this afternoon before it recesses for the summer; your schedule has been cleared for the next couple of days, but I have a list of people that have called or sent messages- I can answer most of them, but there are several that will need your attention."

"Fine... I will speak briefly to parliament this afternoon and I will deal with those calls later... is there any word from the hospital?"

"His Majesty's condition is stable and while he's going to have a few x-rays later in the day, the doctors feel that he may come around this morning."

"Anything else?"

"Her Majesty Senior has just been escorted to the airport in London and will be here this morning sometime... I assume she will go the hospital, or would you prefer her to come here?"

"Wherever she wants to go, I will meet her there, if possible."

"Your friends have offered to take the children away for a couple of days, and there is a contingent of bodyguards prepared to go with them."

"Good, I will speak to them about that..." she mused- while she would like to have them around while their father was recovering, she also knew that it would be easier on them if they were away from the tense atmosphere, at least until he came home.

"Your Majesty?" she suddenly heard from a distance and she realized that she had drifted off.

"Yes, I'm sorry..."

"One more thing- the police will want to speak with you when you have time... but it's just about time for you to leave if you want to be at the hospital by ten."

"I'll be a few minutes," Clarisse said, standing up and heading towards the bedroom- her face needed serious coverage.

James was waiting outside when she stepped outside into the hallway, but when he saw her expression, he quickly explained:

"Charlie took the gang out to the stables, and Emily will be fine with Lisa and Marion... have you heard anything?"

"They think he will come around today sometime...which is a good thing..." before she strode determinedly down the hallway, James at her side, ready for the day ahead...

0

The press conference was relatively uneventful- they were aware of the rules Darren had enforced, his condition had been updated and both doctors answered questions before Clarisse stepped forward and answered a few- but she was very relieved when she and James were in the elevator, heading upstairs.

"I assume Charlie is considerably less inclined to tease the press, or us from now on?" she gently teased James in an undertone and he nodded.

"Yes... neither of us are inclined to tease anymore... and yes, we will both tell Joseph that!"

Once they stepped into the waiting room of the royal suite, she turned to the doctors, her heart racing.  
>"Will I be able to see him today?"<p>

"Yes, Your Majesty... we just need to check a few things..." before both doctors disappeared out of the room and Clarisse sank down into a chair, barely noticing the bodyguards, Jack included, leave the room or James, who sat beside her.

"He's going to be alright," he said after a moment, patting her hand and she looked at him with wintry smile.

"I hope so, James..." but before she could say anymore, Dr Smith returned, a broad grin on his face.

"If you would like to come with me, Your Majesty, I'll take you to His Majesty."

Her heart was pounding the entire brief trip down the hall to the room- NOT the one she had returned to each time she had given birth, but rather a different one- and stepped into the room behind the doctor, who quickly stepped aside to reveal... Joseph, awake, with much better colour in his face, sitting up slightly in bed and smiling wanly at her.

"Joseph!" she gasped loudly, dashing over to the bed, careful to avoid his sore side, and take the hand he held out, not noticing Dr Smith discreetly slip out of the room. "Oh darling, I'm so glad you're alright!" she murmured, tears stinging his eyes again as she lifted his hand to her lips.

"As if I wouldn't be alright!" he joked weakly, wincing slightly as he moved closer to her. "I... I couldn't leave... a beautiful woman like you... a widow... alone... and prey to all of those... old goats in parliament!"

Clarisse couldn't help but smile through her tears- despite all that had happened, he was still the same as ever, with the same combative spirit she had always loved about him.

"That's true, I'm too young to be a widow!" she joked before she leaned over and kissed his forehead- oh, his colour was so much better- before resting her own against his for a moment. "Oh my love..." she didn't mean to gush quite so much, but she was so relieved that he was awake, that she didn't care. "Oh... I'm so happy that you're alright!"

"I can imagine," he said sympathetically, extricating his right hand from hers to awkwardly stroke her back- his left shoulder and arm were excruciating but he wanted to comfort her- he suspected that, yesterday, she had suffered just as much emotionally as he had physically. "I WILL be alright," he said firmly and she pulled away to look at him with a smile, relieved, before she saw the look of consternation on his face as he touched the gauze on her forehead and touched the bruised side of her face- she had thought she had been clever, hiding it with makeup- and his expression hardened.

"How did this happen? Did you get thrown down on the stage harder than necessary? Was it... Jack?"

"I'm fine," she pulled away from him, uncomfortably aware that she HAD been thrown down too hard and several people had noticed the resulting injuries, but she didn't have the time or energy to pursue it at the moment.

"The children didn't seen anything," she changed the subject abruptly as he glowered at her- she was startled at how alert he was, but Dr Smith had been right in that his age and physical fitness had helped him- but she didn't want him to focus on that at the moment. "They were all off the stage before the second shot... they are all extremely worried about you and while Charlie, Lisa and Marion are all with them, they all want to see you."

"I'm glad they didn't see that... has an investigation been... started?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to the police as yet, but I'm sure there will be... if not officially, I'LL be making sure that no stone is left unturned in finding the troublemaker!" she glared defiantly at him, her eyes blazing, and he chuckled weakly.

"I knew I would influence you eventually!"

"Of course, after fifteen years, you should... I was hoping that I had a little influence on you," she joked before she pulled a chair up to his bed side and sat down, sighing heavily.

"Believe me, YOUR influence over me has been far more powerful than you realize..." before he reached over and took her hand in his again. "I'm... I'm sorry for everything being dropped onto your shoulders..."

"It will be alright, it's what I'm here for... and while I'm not all that keen on the circumstances that have brought me to this point, I'm sure all will be well..."

"If parliament gives you grief... I'll fire them all when I'm better," he threatened before he gave her small smile. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you... kiss me?" he asked shyly and she chuckled.

"Absolutely," before she stood and leaned over him and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

"So," she said after she pulled away. "Your mother is on her way home and I know you need your rest... but do you have a list of people who will be able to visit you?"

"Hmmm... you- definitely; Mother- yes; Andre- yes; James and Charlie- yes; parliament and press- no; and the children..." he paused. "No... but because I don't want to see them, but because I think it would be better for them to see me when I'm better..."

"I understand," she said, relieved that he had made the decision and that she agreed with it. "You don't mind if they go and stay with one of the others for a few days, then?"

"Absolutely not, they'll have fun... but won't you get lonely?"

"I think I'll be too busy to spend much time with them anyway..."

"I'm sorry about this," he repeated and she could see that he was getting tired.

"It's alright...all I really care about is that you're alright- I don't mind doing some extra work for a little while... only for a little while," she looked at him mock pointedly and he smile.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Good, I'm holding you to it... and I think you should have a sleep," she added as she noticed him shift uncomfortably and yawning.

"I'm fine!" he protested sleepily.

"No, you're not," she argued gently, standing up and kissing his forehead lightly. "I'll be back later,"

"Alright... I love you."

"I love you too..." before she almost tiptoed out of the room, her heart and mind considerably lighter- she had seen Joseph, he was going to get better- and now... there was business to do and the sooner she did what she had to do, the sooner she could return to his bedside...


	20. Reactions

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The moments with her husband and, earlier, children proved to be the bright spots in Clarisse's day, with the rest of the day careering from boring to downright difficult.

She was just sitting down at her desk, ready to begin answering her phone calls- most of them were important people, Heads of State and ambassadors- and she felt she should personally contact them, when her study door was suddenly opened and in swept Alexandra.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Clarisse began gratefully, standing up and walking around the desk to embrace the older woman, but Alexandra stopped her abruptly by holding up a hand.

"Did MY grandchildren witness this...accident?" she asked coldly and Clarisse was momentarily taken aback at her attitude before she quickly recovered.

"No, they were in a car moments after the first shot."

"Good... I always thought you and Joseph were crazy to have them attend the parade and this just proves it... How is my son?" she added sharply, still glowering at her daughter in law, who tried to pretend he hadn't been affected by her first jibe.

"He was awake this morninng when I saw him, and the doctors are pleased with his progress."

"Good, I'll see him now," she nodded decisively and was about to turn away when Clarisse spoke up:

"He was asleep when I left him..."

"He is MY SON, dear, and I'm sure he'll be awake," Alexandra said imperiously before giving Clarisse a strange look. "I would have thought you would have been at his bedside."

"I was and I will be again as soon as I can, but there are a few issues that I need to deal with- namely, returning a few phone calls and addressing parliament."

"And I'm sure you're enjoying the additional responsibility," Alexandra sneered and Clarisse was horrified.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you've been eyeing off the top job and associated responsibilities... I know Joseph named you a monarch in your own right- and I hope that Joseph's faith in you is assured- bt I'm sure you were eyeing off his job..." but before Clarisse, now crushed at Alexandra's attitude, could say anything, her mother in law glanced at her watch.

"I'll see the children later on, I want to get to the hospital..." before without another word, she swept out of the room, leaving a distressed Clarisse in her wake, wandering what she had done wrong and while she understood Alexandra was upset, she couldn't understand why she was upset with her.

It took her almost ten minutes to get her emotions back under control before she could continue with her phone calls, but she was more drained after her calls- not due to the explanations and kind words of support she had received but because of what had happened, and while lunch with the children and 'the Gang' (as Joseph had jokingly called them) was enjoyable and the children were thrilled at the suggestion to visit James or Charlie, although they were all worried about leaving her ("I'll be fine," she reassured them calmly. "I'll speak to you ever day""), she was dreading the rest of the afternoon and what she had to do...

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"Pierre asked seriously once the others, upon finding out that they were leaving that afternoon, disappeared to their suites to pack, and he had stayed behind to talk to her.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," she smiled warmly at him. "I will miss you all though, very much... and as soon as your father comes home, you will all be home too!"

The session of parliament was, under the circumstances, reasonable and while there was considerable discussion time, the men debating whether the Queen would be 'able to handle' both lots of responsibility, if only temporarily, but Andre effectively shut it down, the group agreeing that Clarisse would do the job well, and the session was mercifully over shortly afterwards.

Her meeting with the police was far more difficult- she wasn't a suspect, they had several in custody , but having to relive the incident from her point of view and then listenting to how they reconstructed the scene, wasn't exactly her best meeting ever, and the headache that had been forming all morning suddenly began to make it's presence felt, her head throbbing painfully by the time the meeting was over.

It was almost dinner time before she even seriously thought about returning to the hospital- although he had been in her thoughts all day- but when she called the hospital, they told her that he had had a stream of visitors, including his irate mother and that, along with his pain, had contributed to his exhaustion and thus he wasn't up to anymore visitors that night, even from his wife which, while it saddened her, she understood.

So, she had dinner for one in her suite- James had gone home with the others, while Alexandra, obviously not speaking to her, was in her own suite- and read for a little while, the television making background noise, but her headache finaly made it necessary for her to have a shower and go to bed, mulling over the idea that maybe she shouldn't have sent the children away...

0

The next day was considerably less busy and draining than the previous one, but it was still almost lunchtime when Clarisse made a move to visit her husband in hospital, but the moment she stepped into the room, she realized that while he was sitting up and looking better, he wasn't in a good mood , made worse when his eyes narrowed and she realized, too late, that she hadn't covered her worsening bruised eye sufficiently enough with makeup.

"Jack and I are definitely going to have words when I'm better," he said with a growl, before assuming a pleasant expression. "I thought you were coming back to see me yesterday," he teased, but she could hear the anger in his voice and she decided not to touch or kiss him.

"I was, believe me I was, but my day was so rotten, and when I called last night, they said you needed your rest so I just thought..."

"I heard you and my mother had quite a discussion... she seems to think you want my job..." he was quite calm but he was watching her warily. "Oh, and she accused us of being negligent for having the children at the parade... at any of the parades."

"She what?" she was aghast as she sank into a chair. "What did _you_ say?"

"I told her she was being ridiculous, they wanted to be there and didn't see anything, and we had quite a few cross words," he rolled his eyes.- he was clearly not happy with his mother either. "So... have you spoken to the police yet?"

"Yes, and it wasn't exactly the best hour and a half in my life!"

"And you weren't the one who got shot," Joseph mumbled. "I saw them too for two hours, and then I had another parade of visitors including the physiotherapist and doctors... in fact, so many people EXCEPT the one person I wanted to see over anyone, that I decided I'd had enough and banned anyone else last night... so, I suppose my day was almost as rotten as yours, but not quite," he ended sarcastically as she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh- she couldn't cope with him being angry at her, not after what had happened two days earlier...

"I'm sorry," she finally said, opening her eyes and meeting his irritated expression with a repentent of her own. "I am very sorry... I so very much wanted to be here... darling... but after the day I had, the headache that had been developing and your mother's unfounded accusations...and when the hospital told me that you shouldn't have any more visitors... I just wanted my bed... not that sleeping alone makes me particularly happy," she finished softly before closing her eyes again and resting her head back against the soft head rest- even though he was angry at her, she wanted to be here with him.

The silence was just starting to become unbearable and Clarisse was slowly lulling herself to sleep, when suddenly Joseph let out a long, heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you... I just hate being here, out of action and making you do everything."

"I'm not completely helpless, you know," she snapped at him, her eyes still closed, and Joseph wished he was more mobile so that he could touch and comfort her.

"I know that," he said patiently- she looked tired and he had never felt so helpless before in his life. "You're probably far better in the job than I am."

"Absolutely not," she retorted quickly and sharply. "I have never wanted your job and I never will... although it was just as well you decided to have me crowned as monarch in my own right, otherwise no one would have wanted to governed by a consort!"

She didn't mean to sound bitter, especially around the man who had had her crowned Queen and was recovering from a traumatic incident, but she was a little tired, still a little bemused about what had happened and missing the children very very much.

"I did that because I know you could cope in troubled times, as you are at the moment," he said encouragingly, his irritation at her seeping away as he realized she was stressed and upset.

"Mostly," she murmured almost to herself. "But you don't need to hear about any of that, you're still recovering..."

"I'm recovering, not dead, but getting stronger every day... but I'm very concerned about you and I want you to talk to me about what's been happening with you... so, I'm ordering to tell all," he said mock sternly, eliciting a small smile from her before he added: "But before you do that, I want you to come over here and allow me to give you a kiss!"

"I suppose I can do that," she teased as she stood and slowly walked over to him, her smile brightening with every step and her heart feeling considerably lighter at the thought of talking to Joseph about everything... he was recovering, but he wanted to help and she wanted to talk to him...

0

She felt much, much better once she had talked to him, not only about what had happened but also about how she had felt during that time; and he too had opened up and talked about how he had felt- he had been the one who had been shot and no one knew why yet, as well as his feelings of helplessness and guilt that Clarisse had been left to cope on her own with parliament and the press and juggling two jobs as well as the children.

"I really don't mind doing it," she said mildly as she pulled her chair up to the side of the bed. "I don't, truly... but the past couple of days really caught up with me today and for a moment, I reallly did doubt myself... but you've certainly made me feel better," she beamed at him. "Even though I was supposed to be doing the same for you."  
>"Just seeing you makes me feel better," he said simply as their eyes met and held for a moment before Clarisse glanced at her watch and sighed as she stood up.<p>

"I really should go... I think the police wish to speak to me again, I still have some papers to read and I have to call the children..."

"Will you be back tonight?" he asked almost timidly and she nodded as she gently touched his cheek.

"Yes, if you want me too..." and she suddenly had an idea, she had wanted to do it the night before but hadn't had the chance...

"I do," he almost whispered as she leant over to kiss him.

"I'll be back later, then..."

0

The remains of her afternoon flew by with plenty of paperwork, a few more phone calls and the pleasure of speaking to the children, Emily proudly announcing that she had gone for a ride on Jessica's horse, a real cause for celebration as she was a little afraid of horses.

"That's wonderful, dear... and your father will be very proud of you when you tell him."

"When CAN I tell him?" the little girl sounded plaintive and Clarisse's heart ached for them- they were suffering just as much as her and their father.

"Very, very soon darling... in fact, I think he was planning on calling you all tomorrow..." and she smiled as she heard Emily excitedly tell the others before there was a scuffle for the phone, but she managed to speak to all of them before hanging up.

She had made arrangements before her idea- including a change of clothing and permission from the hospital (not that she needed it- the royal suite was a fully functional suite on it's own)- and the maids had already packed her small overnight back in the car when she left her study after dinner and almost colliding with Alexandra.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she said awkwardly, Alexandra's words from yesterday returning in a flash, but her mother in law stepped forwared with a concilitory expression.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize, especially for what I said yesterday... I was shocked and upset and I took my feelings out on you and you didn't deserve it- you and Joseph aren't crazy to have the children at the parade, and you don't want Joseph's job, I know that..."

"It's alright," Clarisse said calmly, understanding her reasoning and feeling better. "Joseph is on the mend."

"I know, I visited him- probably just after you left- and I apologized... I'm just so glad he's alright."

"So am I," before there was a comfortable silence between the two women.

"Are you going to see him now?"

"Yes, and I'm planning on staying the night... unless you need company?"

"No, thank you, I'll be fine... I want an early night anyway... but I am very sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine," she squeezed the older woman's hand before they went their separate ways.

Joseph was being helped back into his bed after having a shower when she stepped into the room with her bag, and he wagged a finger when he saw her.

"You are NOT staying here, tonight," he stated firmly as the nurses left them alone and she set her bag on the bed that had been set up against the window. "You should be sleeping back at the palace."

"It's too lonely, and yes, I'm staying here... you stayed here when the boys were born, so I think I can do it too...I'm tough."

"I really should argue with you but I'm tired, sore and just glad that you're here."

"I'm glad I am too," she sat on the edge of his bed and their hand entwined between them. "I spoke with the children this afternoon... Emily rode on Jessica's pony today and she's so pleased with herself... but don't tell her that I told you when you talk to her..."

"I won't... I'm excited at the thought now and I'll be excited when she tells me herself... by the way, the doctor came by and he thinks that I may be able to come home at the end of the week and star serious physio therapy tomorrow."

"That's wonderful!" she said enthuiastically, squeezing his hand tightly. "They're satisfied that there wasn't as much damage as they thought?"

"It looks as though I was lucky... but I'm still very, very interested in who did this..."

"So am I!" before she yawned and stretched. "However, I am more interested in bed at the moment, and not in the amorous way..." she added as he opened his mouth to respond, his eyes twinkling in a way that she loved.

"At least we're in the same room..." he teased before she disappeared into the batroom to change and, all too soon, they were both in bed, the room shrouded in darkness, their hands only inches away from each other.

"Thank you for staying," he said after a moment. "Can you do it tomorrow too?"

"That's alright... and of course I'll stay tomorrow... I love you..."

"I love you too."


	21. Jack

_A/N: this chapter speaks for itself... and then there's the aftermath..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!  
>The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me- only the story line<em>

The ensuing days flew by quickly and while Clarisse was busier than she usually was during summer, having a few meetings during the week and perusing the papers Joseph normally did, she always spent time with her husband in the morning before returning in the evening to stay the night and, luckily, the press hadn't caught on, not that she would have dignified with a response.

Joseph too was busy, participating in intense and gruelling physiotherapy sessions as well as brief visits with the psychologist, wanting desperately to be home with his wife (although the nights in the hospital were nice) and having ready access to the kids (all of whom had been ecstatic about hearing from him, three days after the incident, that he had called them again).

He was also planning his very stern talking to to Jack- Clarisse's eye had gotten steadily blacker as the week wore on and she had been dismayed to discover several bruises on her shoulder and chest, and while Joseph hadn't said a word, he was mentally toughening up his speech for Jack.

The shooting had caused great upheaval in the country- who would shoot their monarch, many wondered; who would shoot a man who was governing the country reasonably well and, with his wife, was part of the beloved royal family? There were a number of suspects in custody, and whil there were some who were indifferent to the fates of the as yet unknown gun man or the King, the rest of the country waited with bated breath for the investigation to be completed.

Clarisse was curious, but she was more fearful of the consequences for her family when the identity was revealed- she had almost lost her husband once, she didn't want to face that again.

Joseph, on the other hand, wanted to know who it was and he couldn't understand WHY he had done it- but he wanted very much to know WHY... and he was equally confident that his family wouldn't suffer any retribution- he had obviously been the target- but he could understand his wife's fears.

"Until this is sorted out, we'll have around the clock protection- not only our bodyguards, but an additional team we've used when we've had foreign visitors, and we'll be safe," he vowed and Clarisse felt her fears being assuaged somewhat.

"I'm sure Phillipe will be thrilled- he's fascinated with security and bodyguards," she said with a wry smile, but he knew he had made the right decision and the palace crew were happy with the extra assistance.

Finally, eight days after the 'incident', the doctors agreed that Joseph was well enough to be discharged from hospital, but they made it very clear that he was still on ''leave'' from his role until at least the end of July, depending on his progression in physiotherapist, and he wouldn't be doing any official duties or paperwork until they thought it was alright.

Their words annoyed Joseph- he was fine mentally, he only had physical injuries to get over- but he was so desperate to get home and see his kids that he didn't dare complain to them or Clarisse, and he was confident that she could handle everything.

When the day finally arrived, he was already up and dressed when Clarisse returned, having snuck out earlier to ensure everything was ready for Joseph's arrival- he would stay in their suite until he was more mobile, with extra help and the daily physiotherapy.

"I see someone is ready to leave," she teased gently and he nodded, looking impatient.

"No one likes staying in hospital longer than necessary... so what's the situation downstairs?"

"Press everywhere, Darren has given them a brief statement saying you're being discharged today, but I think they want a picture of you."

"No," he shook his head vehmently. "Definitely not... can they get the car as close as possible to the exit?"

"Phillip said he will try, but... sweetheart, I think it will be inevitable that they will get a picture of you, and maybe you should therefore let the country see you... even if through the window of the car... just to let them know you're alright."

Joseph regarded her calmly for a long time, impressed by her words and ideas and he knew she was right- he had to let the country know he was alright and soon back in charge... but on his own terms.

"Fine," he said finally. "I will let the press see me, but NOT in a wheelchair, I don't want to project the image that I'm an invalid."

"You were seriously injured, though- you had three bullets removed from your body and there is damage that you need time to recover from."

"I know that!" he snapped before feeling instantly contrite. "I'm sorry, I'm just keen to get home."

"I know, she patted his uninjured shoulder gently. "We'll be leaving soon, they're just organizing the car downstairs so you don't have to move too far from the wheelchair to the car... so, what about the picture?"

"From the car, I'll hve the window down but no questions."

"I'll let Darren know so he can alert the driver..." before she slipped out of the room to do just that, glad Joseph hadn't seen HER anxiety about the press as well as the fact that she was excited as there was a surprise waiting for him at home...

0

Joseph's exit from hospital was less complicated than they expected- once the press had heard that there would be a brief opportunity for them to see their monarch as he left the hospital, they backed off enough so that Joseph was given the dignity to climb into the car without pictures being taken before, as promised, the limo stopped near where the journalists were waiting and opened his window. Questions flew from every which way and while Clarisse, from her position beside him, was glad she didn't have to deal with them, Joseph only grinned and said a few brief words, mainly to thank everyone for their support and how respectfully they had treated Her Majesty.

"Will you allow an interview soon?" someone shouted as the window went up and Joseph paused.

"Maybe, we'll have to see, and see how quickly I recover," before the window automatically closed, blocking the press's access to the royal couple.

"I definitely haven't missed the press," he commented as the car left the grounds and turned in the direction of the palace. "That's one part I won't miss for the next month... although YOU will still have to deal with them."

"Not all the time," she said calmly. "Remember, it's summertime and we're expected to go into hiding, which means I won't be talking to the press unless strictly necessary," she said firmly, surprising both of them with her coolness. "However, today, all that matters is that you are coming home."

"Yes, that's what matters today," he agreed, reaching over for her hand. "And, hopefully, the kids can come home too."

The transfer back at the palace, while a little more complicated- there had been suggestions he stay downstairs until he was more mobile, an idea he vetoed immediately- but he was, finally, being wheeled towards their suite, Clarisse at his side, and there was a momentary pause as the doors were opened and they entered the room together before, suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" and all five children, James, Charlie, Lisa and Marion leapt out of the bedroom, a homemade banner with 'Welcome Home!" stretched across the fireplace, before the children shouted the same thing and raced towards him, pausing only when they realized he had sore spots.

"You're home!" Emily cried joyfully as she hugged his knees, the boys and twins squabbling over which side they could touch before Clarisse, seeing that Joseph was delighted but overwhelmed, quickly stepped in.

"Wait until your father is settled and then you can hug him!"

The children waited patiently as James and a bodyguard helped Joseph onto the sofa, but while Emily made an immediate beeline for him, her older siblings hung back, now as if suddenly realizing he was hurt, but before Clarisse could say anything Joseph grinned at him.

"Guys, I'm okay...you just need to be a little careful with my shoulder, side and leg... but I'm really glad to be home and see you all again..." before the twins inched closer to him, followed by Pierre and, finally, Phillipe.

"So, when can you come out riding with us?" Phillipe inquired as the four older children sprawled on the floor, Emily still glued to his legs, while the adults sat in the chairs around them.

"Not for a while," Joseph laughed ruefully. "But as soon as I can, I will... and we're going to have to find a pony for Em," he smiled warmly down at his youngest daughter, who beamed happily.

It was good to catch up with everyone- although both James and Charlie had alternated visiting him at the hospital- but soon Clarisse could see that he was tiring and it was time for him to rest. In a stroke of good timing, the girls nanny came in and announced lunch and it was also around the same time that lunchtime downstairs so everyone disappeared out of the room.

"We'll be back," James said discreetly as he followed his wife out of the room after helping Joseph into the bedroom, leaving Joseph and Clarisse alone.

"Will you be alright?" she hovered anxiously as he kicked off his shoes and rested back against the pillows on the bed.

"I'll be alright," he smiled wanly at her. "Honestly," he added as she looked at him disbelievingly. "I thought I would be back to normal straight away, but I do believe the doctors are right and it will take time to recover."

"We all told you," she caressed his cheek before sighing. "I'm definitely going to change before lunch- now I am very much looking forward to spending the next two months wearing less restrictive, less formal clothing!"

He waited until she had closed her dressing room door before he let out a heavy sigh and looked around the bedroom- it was so good to be back in the comfort of his own palace, surrounded by his family and friends... he had been so grateful that Clarisse had remained at his side- as his wife, she always would be- but seeing the children again... it suddenly struck him hard how close it had been, how close he had come to losing everything- his family, his wife, his life... so close...

He didn't realize he was crying, or that Clarisse had returned to the room until he felt the bed sink under her weight and he felt himself being gently pulled towards her, his wounds hurting but he didn't care as he buried his face into her shoulder, her own eyes filling with tears. He had been able to talk about how he was feeling, but now... his emotions had surfaced...

"Oh darling," she murmured softly, holding him tight and allowing him to vent his emotions. "Oh sweetheart..."

"I'm sorry," he said when he finally pulled away and sank back against his pillows, now thoroughly drained. "I didn't mean to... it's just that... when I saw the kids, I realized how close I came to losing everything... and not seeing them again..." he swallowed hard to prevent himself from tearing up again and she felt a strong surge of protectiveness as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"I understand..." and she did, truly- after the accident in Paris, she had had moments where she had been worried she wouldn't see her little boys and baby twins again... she had forgotten it until now, but she felt better knowing that he felt better knowing she could empathize with him.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked after a moment and he shook his head with a smile.

"No, my love, I'll be fine...actually, I really could do with a sleep..." before he yawned and she smled as she leaned over to kiss his forehead and then stood up.

"I'll see you later... and welcome home..."

00000

Joseph's condition improved in leaps and bounds once he returned to the palace, and while the physiotherapist attributed it to his physical fitness and his determination, Joseph privately attributed it to being home with his family, a sentiment Clarisse thought possible too.

"Although your fitness and determination HAVE contributed to you becoming well again," she said gently.

While she was busy with paperwork, the occasional lunch and her charity work, the children kept Joseph occupied during his free hours, one or another always popping in at random times of the day, as did James and Charlie, who were there so often that Joseph couldn't resist joking:

"Are you two angling for places in parliament or a knighthood?" he teased and both men laughed, but Clarisse could sense they were both deeply relieved at Joseph's recovery, something Charlie quickly covered with a broad grin.

"Absolutely... Sir Charles sounds very appropriate for the chief support and best friend of His Majesty!" and while Joseph didn't comment either way, he deeply appreciated their friendship, loyalty and support, particularly where Clarisse was concerned.

His condition had improved so much over the past few weeks that, a week before Emily's sixth birthday, the doctors agreed that he would be able to resume his workload and exercise regime whenever he felt ready.

Clarisse had been genuinely delightly at the news, which he told her as soon as she had popped in to see him and she was- she now fully appreciated how hard he workd (not that she hadn't appreciated it before) and she was willing to go back to share the workload with him, as they had for ten years, give or take a few times when she had had newborns.

"That's wonderful!" she cried before another thought struck her- they hadn't had much romance in their lives for the past six weeks- but her blush informed him of what she was thinking about.

"And that... slow and steady..." and he grinned at her with the same grin she had fallen inlove with and had loved for sixteen years (if you counted the moment they had met) and she knew he was almost back to his normal self. "Maybe this afternoon..."

"I'm going for a brief stroll around the gardens and I have another meeting... but much later..." she trailed off meaningfully before she leaned over and kissed him lightly. "My meeting shouldn't take too long, so I'll see you soon..."

Jack was pleased when she requested only one bodyguard to accompany her around the gardens- her ideas had worked wonderfully- as he had barely seen her in the past month, and the shooting had convinced him that it was finally time for him to broach the subject he had been dreaming about for years, time for him to tell the Queen... Clarisse... the truth...

0

"I never realized how much I missed the gardens and gardening until I saw the garden again," Clarisse said, letting out a happy sigh as they strolled around the blooming grounds. "I'm glad the gardeners do a good job caring for it..."

"Only because YOU are always making sure they're doing their job," Jack said calmly before he spied a nearby gazebo and decided it was time. "Shall we sit down?" he offered and she nodded, suddenly a little weary after twenty minutes of examining almost everything in the garden.

They sat almost side by side in companionable silence for a time before he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, especially more so when Clarisse was gazing at him expectantly.

"I need to speak to you about something..."

"Oh?" her curiosity was piqued by his words and his nervous expression- perhaps, at 44, he was getting married... she knew he was a good bodyguard but he needed more in his life. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no... at least I hope not..." he looked at her eagerly, like a boy, as he moved closer and Clarisse, despite her innocence in some aspects of her life, suddenly felt a little wary, especially when she saw the expression in his eyes.

"The shooting made me realize how fleeting life is and how we should grab every opportunity when the moment strikes, so I am." he paused to take a deep breath in before he looked back at Clarisse. "I want to tell you... I care about you a great deal... every since I saw you and His Majesty announce your engagement, I thought you were a special young woman and I haven't been proven wrong yet."

"Well, I...I... I don't know what to say," she stammered, her discomfort growing by the moment.

"You've handled everything that's thrown your way with such dignity and grace- this incident, the accident in Paris, the coronation, the twins... and other things..." he was referring to the miscarriage but he was too delicate to mention it to her and she was momentarily grateful for that. "You are truly an amazing woman."

"Jack, please," she blushed, trying to think of a way of diverting him- her suspicions were growing about what he was trying to say and she didn't want him to humilate himself. "You don't have to say anything..." _I don't want to hear this,_ she silently thought to herself.

"No, I want to say this...you are a truly a wonderful woman and a very good Queen..." he prudently forgot to mention her other role as Joseph's wife. "And..." he paused to breathe in again- this was harder than he thought, after so many years of planning and hoping. "...I'm crazy about you and I want you to come away with me, away from Genovia."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them before Clarisse managed to come out with:

"What?"

"I love you and I want you to come away with me..." he blurted out again before, suddenly seized by a fit of enthusiasm, he leaned over and pressed his lips on hers... he was kissing her... but his lips were only on hers for a micro second before she shoved him away with surprising ferociousness and strength and slapped him across the face with just as much force.

"How DARE you?" she hissed, standing up and glaring down at him. "How DARE you kiss the Queen of Genovia like that?"

"I'm... I'm sorry... I thought..." he stammered, taken aback at her reaction and ire but hopeful that he had simply pushed her too hard when she wasn't ready.

"You thought wrong... on both counts! Jack, I am a MARRIED woman and I am married to the KING! How could you even consider broaching this with me? I am married for life, we rule a country together and we have a family together!"

"You shouldn't have married him... you deserve a much simpler, less stressful life..."

"Who are YOU to say what I do or don't deserve? You don't know anything about me, but you should know that I want to be with Joseph, not that it's any of your business!"

"We've been friends for a long time, and I've seen you in your most vulnerable moments..." but the moment the words slipped out, he knew he had made a mistake, especially when her blue eyes began sparkling dangerously, her lips thinning with displeasure.

"You, Mr Bonnell, are forgetting your place and making assumptions about someone, ME, you barely know," she said coldly. "I have NO intention of leaving my husband and children for you!"

He suddenly felt hopeless- this hadn't worked out the way he had planned... she was angry, he couldn't understand why, but he was threatening her very way of life, her family and her marriage...

"Clarisse..." he tried again, moving forward but she she just as quickly stepped backwards, hands held up in front of her.

"No, not Clarisse... please don't call me that anymore, it's not appropriate... not anymore... I should never have encouraged a friendship between us, I was vulnerable at the time..."

She felt sorry for him in a way, she was fond of him, in a way, but definitely not in the way she loved her husband... he was her world...

"You sound like you regret it."

"You were very kind to me when I needed it, and I will always be grateful for that, but this cannot go on anymore, not like it was."

"What are you saying?" he looked at her with stormy eyes- not only had she rejected him but he was now about to lose his access to her. He wouldn't get over his feelings for her for a long time, but he still wanted to be near her, even if they were just friends."

"I'm saying... I cannot reciprocate your feelings for me and I will not leave my husband and family for anything in the world... I'm sorry," she said simply, calmly and a little sadly- he had been a good bodyguard but now that was all over, she couldn't possibly have him anywhere near her or the children now she knew what he felt, and as for Joseph...

She couldn't even begin to imagine his reaction to this- he had been suspicious for a long time and her black eye hadn't made him any happier about Jack being near her, but he hadn't said anything... but this... she was more than a little afraid to consider his reaction...he would more than hit the roof- he could possibly get physical with him.

"What about my job?"

"We'll have to see... it isn't appropriate for you to be anywhere near me anymore..."

"You can't do that!" he cried, moving towards her but she stood her ground and he stopped when he realized she was serious and that there were bodyguards and cameras only metres away that could see if he went too close to her.

"I'm sorry, I have to... it doesn't mean that you will lose your position here at the palace, but I would appreciate it if you could keep your distance from me..."

She was almost out of the gazebo, in fact she was stepping down onto the grass before she suddenly stopped and turned back towards him.

"You asked ME to go away with you...how would my children have factored into that decision?"

"They could have come..." he said weakly and she couldn't help but laugh harshly.

"Are you seriously that naïve? Could you have seen Joseph allowing his children, children of royal blood, to leave the palace and the country? Did you really consider the children, MY children, in your plans?"

The silence that followed told her that he hadn't considered them at all, or that he even thought or liked them...

A chill suddenly crept into her heart- all his interest and solicitiousness while she had been expecting the girls had been aimed towards her; all his pretended interest in their doings had been a way to impress her...just the thought of them anywhere near him made her feel sick... they had only been a means to an end, the end being her...

ALL of this had been about her and she suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near him, or even at the palace... this was all her fault, and at the thought of Joseph, she suddenly felt sick... she couldn't keep this from him, but she was dreading what he would say and do... this was all her fault...


	22. Joseph vs Jack

_A/N: A bit milder than I hoped, but still... he's gone!_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

Arriving back at her study, not caring that she had left Jack back in the garden and probably been seen returning alone, Clarisse sank down behind her desk with a heavy sigh, her nerves frayed and her heart aching at the scene she had just left behind, mortified that Jack had felt free to proposition her and sad that he would inevitably be transferred or, more likely, fired.

She was dreading telling her husband- he was going to be more than furious, he could possibly turn physical with the other man- but she couldn't let this go... she thought she had handled it the best way she could, but she wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't try again...but she couldn't hide this from Joseph, her conscience and heart wouldn't let her, but despite the face she hadn't encouraged him, she couldn't help but feel disloyal and guilty.

She was still a little flustered when her meeting began a little later, but the meeting itself and it's dull subject soothed her and she forgot, for a time, what had happened. When the meeting ended, however, and she was alone in her study, the facade crumbled, everything returning to her in a rush, and Clarisse was grateful to rest her head on her desk and begin to sob.

She was vaguely aware of someone knocking on the door only minutes later, before Emily's voice called out:

"Mummy? Can I come in? Mama, are you there?" but, for the first time in her youngest daughter's life, Clarisse ignored her calls and continued crying, her head in her arms.

The next thing she knew, she must have fallen asleep, as she felt someone gently touch her shoulder and she leapt out of her chair in fright, hoping that Jack hadn't come back for a second attempt, but just as she was about to turn defensive, Clarisse realized that it was Joseph standing opposite her in the darkening room, Joseph who had woken her.

"Clarisse... sweetheart?" he said cautiously, shocked at the defensive expression on her face as well as the stance she had adopted and realized he had seen this reaction before... three or four months after their wedding, they had gone to Rupert's birthday and both a drunken Rupert and Arthur Mabrey had hit on her... now, he had to wonder who had done this to her again to make her so jumpy and defensive... if it was Jack, his hands curled into fists at the thought, before he realized she had been crying.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize what time it was..."

"Em told me she was knocking on the study door for ages but you didn't answer..."

"I was in here but I just didn't want to answer... I should go and see her..." she started to brush past him to head towards the door but he stopped her with a firm grip on her arm.

"She'll be fine until tomorrow- the children are all camping out in the twins room... and they understand they won't see you tonight."

"I want to see them... they're OUR children!" she snapped and Joseph was surprised at the vehmenence of her words but nevertheless he stood firm.

"No, they'll be fine for tonight... now let's go upstairs, dinner is waiting for you and then..." she trailed off- while he had been hoping for a romantic evening with her, he could see that something was bothering her and he was determined to find out all about it.

She finally began to relax after she showered, changed and had something to eat, but Joseph could see that she was still upset about something, so he waited until she had finished her tea and had settled back on the sofa before he decided to broach the subject.

"How was your meeting?" he began after a moment- it wouldn't do to interrogate her immediately.

"Oh...it was fine," she said quietly- to be honest, she had been only going through the motions and could barely recall what the meeting was about.

"I decided to stay afterwards and do some paperwork... I guess I must have caught up on it... I didn't mean to ignore Emily..."

"She wasn't upset, she just figured you weren't there... but Clarisse..." he edged closer to her. "What happened after you left here this afternoon? You were so happy when I saw you ….. what's bothering you, sweetheart?"

Clarisse's eyes filled with tears as she again remembered WHY she had been so upset and had ignored her daughter.

"Please, dearest..." he beseeched her and she continued to look away from him before taking a deep breath in and turning to meet his concerned brown eyes.

"I don't know how to say this... Jack kissed me," she said softly before there was a long silence, tension slowly seeping into the room with them and between them, before he finally said, looking down at his hands:

"I see."

"It was only for a microsecond, and I pushed him away just as quickly and then slapped him..." before she proceeded to tell him the rest of the story, not leaving anything out-she didn't dare, not with her husband..

Once she had finished her tale, there was another long awkward silence between them and Clarisse felt compelled to add:

"I know I blurred the boundaries by encouraging a friendship, and I'm sorry that I did that now... I was vulnerable when I did that, but it's not an excuse, I'm not excusing myself from this... this is all my fault."

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Joe asked in a soft voice, still not looking at her, and his wife was horrified, although she did understand why he had asked her that.

"Absolutely not!" she said vehmently. "Only one man is allowed to kiss me and he's sitting next to me."  
>"Good," he said firmly, a small grim smile appearing on his face.<p>

"But I am truly sorry for all of this... I never dreamed he would try something like this..." before she trailed off as he finally looked at her, his eyes clear and free of condemnation and patted her hand.

"It's alright, I believe you... I never doubted you for a second," he sighed then as he looked away, his mind whirling at what Clarisse had told him and what he now had to do.

"I don't know what to do now..." she said after a moment. "I suggested that he arrange to be transferred to..."

"That's not possible, sweetheart, not after what happened this afternoon and not after what I have suspected has been building for a long time- he can't be allowed anywhere near you and I don't trust him not to try again... you do understand, don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded almost eagerly, keen for him to understand that she valued their marriage and family over anything else- her friendship with Jack faded in to the mists of time, never to be remembered or recalled... he had been wonderful when she had needed him, especially just before the twins were born- Joseph had been a wreck, jumping almost every time she moved, but Jack had been non judgemental and sympathetic... it was a pity that it had all been a lie, a lie to try and trap her...but now if he had to go, he had to go- she had to keep Joseph and her family...

"I'm sorry... this is all my fault..." she began, but before she could say anything more, he moved so close to her and cupped her face in her hands, his eyes burning with emotion, so much so that she couldn't move or breathe- despite his gentle manner around her and the family, he was still a strong and powerful man.

"You don't need to apologize again, none of this was your fault and I don't want to hear you say that again over this... do you understand me?" he said fiercely and she gave a tiny nod of assent as they stared at each other for a long, tension filled moment before Joseph leaned over and kissed her, a kiss so ferocious yet so passionate that Clarisse could literally feel her toes curl as she wrapped her arms around her neck and cling to him, not wanting to let go as he wrapped her into a bear hug.

Their romantic evening wasn't quite as either of them had expected- both were desperate to prove to the other that nothing had changed between them, and that desperation seeped into their kisses, but they were both content, slightly breathless, when they finally lay in bed, side by side.

"Are you sore anywhere?" she asked as she ran gentle fingers down his bare chest, feeling the scar on his side and he smiled.

"No, I'm fine... more than fine," he said gently, running his hand down her bare back. "I've missed this, though..."

"I've missed this too," she said quietly, her thoughts briefly resting on Jack and the scene this afternoon. "I just want you to know that I would NEVER have considered Jack's proposition... I only want to be with you."

"I know that," his voice was soft and understanding. "I've never doubted you or your feelings for me... but you DO understand my position? I CANNOT trust him around you or the children anymore..."

"Yes, I do and I think you should do what you have to... I thought I could have done it, but I think what you think is best... you do what you need to do."

"I will," he vowed as he pulled her closer, his arms curling around her protectively- she was HIS, just as he was hers and he wanted Jack to realize that- he had attempted to steal his wife away and Joseph would never forget that...

"Just remind me never to annoy you to the extent that you would hit me!" she teased gently and she chuckled a little abashedly, the sound lightening his heart and he couldn't resist kissing her again, this time with less ferocity but just as much passion...

000

Clarisse was still asleep when Joseph rose the following morning and he was glad- he wanted this Jack situation dealt with as soon as possible so he and Clarisse could get on with their lives. Thankfully, John, his HOS, was alone in the security room when Joseph strode in (he still had a slight limp but he was determined to overcome it before he was seen in public again) and while he hadn't heard the full story, he admitted that he had seen the Queen return to the palace alone and visibly upset. He quickly grasped the gravity of the situation and fully understood his boss's plan.

"Would you like me to do it for you, Your Majesty?" he offered, knowing that his boss's temper, in this instance, could be more than a little fiery.

"No, this is something I should do myself, but thank you for the offer... although I think it would be wise if you and someone else were present."

"Sure," the other man agreed, with a twinge of regret- Jack had been a much valued, hard working member of the team, but he had definitely crossed the line in attempting to proposition the Queen and His Majesty was doing the right thing in order to protect his wife, family and, in the long term, the country.

Joseph was already seated at his desk when John brought Jack and Phillip, the second witness, into the room, and the atmosphere immediately turned icy as the two competitors for Clarisse's heart faced each other.

"I understand you and Her Majesty had a slight altercation yesterday," Joseph began pleasantly, hoping that this would go smoothly, but just the very sight of the man who had tried to steal Clarisse away made his blood boil again.

"What did she tell you?" Jack looked wary- he was three years older than his monarch, but the younger man WAS the most powerful man in the world and quite physically fit, despite the shooting- he could see why Clarisse would be attracted to him, yet he still thought she would be better off with him.

"She told me the truth and everything- you kissed her, albiet very, very briefly, and then tried to convince her to leave me and her children... is that correct?"

"Yes sir," he said politely, but the words dripped with sarcasm.

"Is there any reason why you would do something like that?"

"With no disrespect to you, Your Majesty, I feel that Her Majesty... Clarisse," he couldn't resist saying her name, getting a perverse thrill out of seeing His Majesty's eyes flash angrily. "...would be better suited to a life outside the palace."

"And her children... do you think she would have left them... or I would have let them anywhere near you?"

"She could have taken them... she is their mother..."

"Careful, Bonnell," John stepped in as Joseph seemed momentarily speechless. "You do realize that you are in the midst of a very serious discussion with His Majesty...this is no time to be smart."

"I'm just stating what I think... I think she would be better off out of public life..."

"Don't you dare..." Joseph suddenly growled. "Don't you DARE make assumptions about my wife and what YOU feel she dserves... you may have been her bodyguard for 14years, and while I'll admit that you have been kind to her over the years, it doesn't excuse the fact that you were PROPOSITIONING her!"

"I think that you have brainwashed her to believe that she is happiest here and that she belongs with you... I don't think knows what she wants," Jack persisted with his beliefs, but even John could see that his thoughts were irrational and Her Majesty wouldn't ever consider any of that.

"Bonnell!" he warned again but he was ignored as the two men glared at each other- the one whom she wanted to be with, and the man who wanted her away from the royal life...

"So," Jack continued. "Am I here for a slap on the wrist?" he asked insolently, infuriating Joseph even more but he knew that he was in the right and that he would win this battle.

"Not exactly...by the way, did you have anything to do with the press knowing that Her Majesty was at the boys school a year or so earlier... are you partly responsible for the press intrusion?"

"No!"" Jack snapped after a moment, looking suitably outraged but the reponse had been a little too slow for Joseph's satisfaction, as well as the way his eyes didn't meet Joseph's when he responded, confirming Joseph's suspicions that he had been part of it but he would never be able to prove it. "I was there to PROTECT her, not cause any more problems!"

"I see," Joseph looked down at his desk for a moment before looking back at him, his eyes calm but cold. "I can see by your file that you have been a dedicated bodyguard for eighteen years, and I do appreciate the lengths you have gone to to keep my wife and family protected..."

"It was my job."

"I know that, and I'm sure that you will be able to get another job anywhere else but I'm afraid that this week will be your last week here."

"WHAT?" the older man looked shocked. "You can't be serious...I only kissed her...I can work somewhere else..."

"You ONLY kissed her?"" Joseph suddenly roared, his patience at an end as he stood up and glared down at him, his fists clenched, itching to knock him out for everything he had done or tried to do over the years, but he sensibly realized that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. " You only KISSED HER? My WIFE and your Queen?You have been lusting after my wife for the past sixteen years! I know, I've always known..." he added as Jack's face went white at the realization.

"You were WAITING for your time, like a spider on it's prey and you only did it now because I'm still recovering from that shooting! You have been waiting for this for a long time, and I, as a man, have been waiting for you to make a move...but now that you have... you CANNOT STAY here, I don't trust you to be anywhere near my wife and family!"

"But... but..." Jack's cool demeanour was gone- he was at risk of losing his job and losing any access to the Queen, even if she didn't want him.

"No buts, this is it... I'm sorry Jack, but you have to go and if you go quietly, we will give you a severence package... unfortunately, the palace will not be able to provide any reference," John said calmly as Joseph continued to glare coldly at him.

"But..."

"You're very lucky you're getting off this easy..." Joseph said in a dangerously soft voice before he walked around his desk and past the cowering man towards the door, turnin before he reached there.

"I want you out by the end of the week... and John, make sure he understands that his confidentiality agreement is for life...no, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do..."before he strode out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him and he leant against the door frame for a moment, drained by the experience, slightly sympathetic towards the man but, mainly, relieved... Jack was gone, gone, GONE!.


	23. Repercussions

_A/N: I'm back... and I'm sorry that it's been QUITE, QUITE, QUITE a while between updates (and I'm aware of how long it's been!)- I needed some time for other pursuits (as obvious through FF) for brainstorming... but I'm sure that I have the break I needed! Hope that you will all read!_

_The Princess Diaries do not belong to me!_

After a moment or two resting against the wall, relief coursing through him suddenly came to a halt when Joseph realised he needed some more time to calm down after his confrontation with Jack, the bodyguard who had lusted after his wife, the _bodyguard _ his wife had trusted and even considered a FRIEND...and at that thought, anger surging through him, he strode purposefully through the halls, through the ballroom, across the balcony and down the stairs into the garden- he needed some time alone, although he knew he would probably get into trouble but, at the moment, he didn't care.

_DAMN _Jack, he was furious at him- why had Clarisse trusted him? He had been a good bodyguard but WHY had Clarisse trusted him but before he could continue with that thought, he discovered, with a shock, that he was also angry and resentful at his wife.

But WHY though? She hadn't done anything- _except for be friends with her bodyguard, a man who had lusted after her, _his subconscious reminded him. It wasn't as if she didn't have him and other friends... what WAS it about the man that she had liked... and he had had access to THEIR CHILDREN, a realisation that riled him even more, especially once he saw the six trees that represented them all.

_Wasn't he good enough husband, father and friend, _he questioned as he paced- he wanted to run but his suit and dress shoes weren't exactly conducive to that.

He knew she had been damaged by her mother- and it was perfectly understandable that she was naturally ware of people- but why was she so damaged that she trusted the wrong people? It was unfair, of course, to say that she was permanently 'damaged' but, at the moment, that's how he saw her.

"Sir?" a deep voice broke into this thoughts and he turned to see his HOS, John, standing there.

"Yes, yes, I know I shouldn't have disappeared without telling you..." he began impatiently but John shook his head.

"I know you didn't mean to, Your Majesty, I'm not here to judge- I just wanted you to know that Bonnell is packing and will be escorted off the premises as soon as possible."

"Good. Did he sign the non-disclosure agreement."

"Yes, after quite a bit of persuasion... is there anything else?"

"Nothing... and thank you," he said simply- he felt better and knew that he had to start his day- he had a lot of catching up to do.

"No problem, Sir... Her Majesty was also wondering where you were...did you..." but stopped when he spied his boss freeze, his shoulders stiffening and looking away before he spoke, his voice curt and cold.

"Tell Her Majesty that the situation has been dealt with but I will be unavailable for today, although I should be able to have dinner with her and our daughters tonight."

"Yes sir," was all John said before the two men continued their way back to the palace in silence.

000

Clarisse felt sick and guilty when she received Joseph's message via John- she had hoped that after he had dealt with Jack, he would come and find her and tell her what had happened; and she would be able to fill him in what she had done while he had been away- but she also understood that he had had to fire a good, long serving bodyguard, someone she had been friends with and that would inevitably cause annoyance... but she suddenly realised, through that message, that he was not annoyed, he was angry and resentful and, despite yesterday's reassurances, he BLAMED her for this... and, to be honest, she didn't blame him... maybe she had encouraged Jack, had been too naïve to understand his motives... maybe... no, definitely, their friendship had been inappropriate and a mistake... and, by that, this WAS all her fault...

The rest of her day blurred by- she couldn't remember what she did or who she saw- the high point of her day was when the girls came home from school and dropped in to see her before going upstairs with their nanny to do their homework.

"Papa's door is locked," Claire commented. "And John said he's unavailable till dinner... did you know what he's doing?"  
>Clarisse took a moment and a deep breath in before answering Claire.<p>

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm sure he's busy... however, he WILL be at dinner tonight," and she smiled as the three girls beamed- they loved their father and they loved having dinner with with their parents.

"Do you think he would come to our parents day?" Grace asked. "I mean, it's not as if everyone doesn't know who our father is," she added half sullenly and Clarisse couldn't help but marvel- nine, not quite ten and she already had an attitude.

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him... but do you want me to come to your parent's day as well?"

"Of course!" Claire cried as Grace looked wary.

"Would you really come, Maman? You went to the boys..."

"I would come to yours no matter what," Clarisse vowed, feeling slightly out of step with Grace. "But if you only wanted your father..."

"NO!" Grace looked stricken and Clarisse felt better- she couldn't bear to lose her daughters as well. "We want you both... but we're in different classes and..."

"I will come to both," Clarisse said firmly- her children would always know that she loved them- ALWAYS- they were her babies, always would be and she knew that her belief would never change in that respect.

Emily, who had been quiet during the conversation, suddenly piped up:

"What about me?"

"We'll go to yours as well, my darling, no matter what," and Clarisse again meant it- Emily was the baby of the family and she didn't want to miss any of these moments.

"What about Daddy? Flip and Bear?"

"Absolutely, my love."

"And Claire? Grace?"

"Of course," Grace said immediately, Claire nodding her agreement. "You're the last of us so... we're not going to miss that... although, I'd be a lot more surprised if Flip survived all those parents days and graduating!" she added in a low voice as Claire and Clarisse glared at her while Emily looked confused.

"What... What's Grace saying?"

"Never mind, Em... anyway, I believe you all have homework to do," Clarisse said, spying Miss Snow hovering in the doorway, an indication that it was time to go upstairs (and while it saddened her- _what kind of mother would delegate her children's education and homework to the nanny- _she questioned) but she knew that it was necessary.

"I'll see you all at dinner," she added, kissing each cheek as they slumped out. "Promise."

_So many promises, so many actualities," _she wondered as she moved back towards her desk; also... her thoughts turned back toward the problem she had been mulling over all day... would Joseph really forgive her for Jack? She didn't love him... she had respected him and liked him a little, but she hadn't seen him as anything except a sounding board, someone she could rely on, only she couldn't and shouldn't have... she shouldn't have...what a fool she had been...

Finally, the time for dinner arrived (as judging by the sound of the girls thundering down the stairs) and she gratefully left her desk- not sure whether she had actually done any work at all- and headed towards the dining room, colliding with Joseph in the doorway of the dining room.

"After you," he said politely, stepping aside but avoiding eye contact, confirming suspicions- he DID blame her.

"Thank you," she said just as politely before stepping into the room, the girls giggles washing over them and relieving some of the tension.

0

"Can we talk?" she asked timidly once dinner was over and the girls had gone back upstairs, as she followed him out of the dining room and discovering that he was heading back towards his study.

"Is it important, dear?" he asked coolly, knowing perfectly well that it was, the term of endearment merely a formality- once the girls had left, he had reverted back to his polite, distant facade, resentment and anger seeping from every pore.

"Not really..." Clarisse replied. "I just wanted to know..."

"It's done, nothing else needs to be said," he said definitely, completely turning his back on her. "Now, I have some more work to do... I'll be up later."

"Are you sure you're not over doing it?"

"I'll be fine."

"Still..." she couldn't help but persist- he had just only recovered from being shot three times, he was still limping and he was still so vulnerable...

"**Clarisse!"** came suddenly- the tone was cold and he still didn't turn to look at her. "I'm FINE. Good night," and that was all he said as he moved back towards the study, closing the door firmly behind him, Clarisse biting her lip hard... _how on earth was she going to fix this?_

00000

The next couple of days were incredibly painful for both Joseph, although they kept it from their children but neither of them knew how the other felt.

Joseph was usually gone by the time Clarisse woke up in the morning, and only came up to bed once she was asleep, and while she was concerned that he was pushing himself too hard (not that she could judge for herself as they didn't see each other, except at dinner with the girls), she also knew that he was avoiding her- he was angry, she knew that, so she had to respect his distance... but they would soon have to confront the issue of Jack and their friendship soon enough, a confrontation that she wasn't looking forward to but necessary if they wanted their relationship to recover.

Joseph meanwhile also knew that a confrontation was coming, but he had wanted to calm down a little before they spoke- even he knew that the worst, often irreparable things were spoken in anger and, as resentful as he was towards Clarisse, he also didn't want to cause any more pain or angst for either of them.

He was thriving, being back at work- there was quite a lot to do (although Clarisse had done a good job on her own) and it would take some time to catch, but he was sure that he could do it before the schedule was fixed for the following six months.

The only times that Joseph didn't ignore his wife were when they were with their daughters (neither of them wanted them to sense tension between them), when they were out in public (although there were only a couple of occasions when they were in 'public', which was when he was visiting by men from parliament who needed to see both of them) or when they were around members of the palace staff, although both he and Clarisse were aware that they probably suspected what was going on (particularly as Jack had left with very little fanfare) and were gossiping to themselves, which only made Joseph angrier and Clarisse more guilty.

However, it was only once a perceptive Emily noticed the strain, that they realised that they had to talk to each other.

"Why are you and Daddy not talking to each other, Mama?" she asked one day as she sat at her little table next to Clarisse, colouring in.

'What makes you say that, Em?" Clarisse sounded calm but she was surprised that her six year old had noticed... although, in retrospect, it really shouldn't have been a surprise- she spent most of her time with her or her father when she wasn't in school.

"Well, Claire noticed... she said you were...'polite' to each other and not hugging and kissing each other...what's polite, Mama?"

"It's when you are nice to other people around you... and you use your manners, like you and your sisters and brothers are supposed to do..." Clarisse said vaguely, her mind elsewhere- _nothing like a perceptive nine year old_, she though to herself with a smile and then realised that they would have to talk soon... if Claire had noticed, then it wouldn't be long before the others did, and then they would speak to their brothers...

"We need to talk," she said a couple of hours later when Joseph finally made an appearance to come to bed- she had deliberately waited up for him and was now sitting on the edge of their bed, in her nightgown, determined to have the issue laid to rest once and for all.

"Not now, I'm tired," he brushed her aside as he moved towards his dressing room but Clarisse was hot on his heels, irritated that he had brushed her aside so easily.

"Yes. Now. We have to talk... the girls are starting to notice the tension and Claire mentioned something to Emily..."

"Well, you're going to have to become a better actress then, aren't you," he said flippantly as he shrugged off his shirt, his back towards her, and Clarisse suddenly saw red- how DARE he try and make this all about her!

"No, we are going to have this out right now... "

"Why?" he asked almost insolently.

"It's not healthy for either of us or our marriage...and neither of us should ACT polite around our daughters!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you became all chummy with your bodyguard," he said snidely, turning around and sneering at her.

"I understand that you're angry at me..."

"Damn right I am- I had to let go of a very good bodyguard who had worked for this family for a long time...It's going to be hard replacing a man of that calibre of experience."

"You're not angry about that... you couldn't stand the man and it was only a matter of time before you got him transferred to some where else, or managed to get him recruited to another company..."

"Well, you certainly made sure I didn't have to do that!"

"No, you're not angry about that...you're angry that he and I..."

"Were so called friends, yes absolutely. I'm not only angry at you for encouraging him but at him for even thinking he could consider you his friend..." he brushed past her to limp across the room to retrieve his pyjamas.

"I NEVER encouraged him!"

"You encouraged him to think that you were his friend... you allowed him to see you when you were most vulnerable..." _like she she had had the miscarriage, _were the unspoken words but Clarisse's eyes flashed, knowing what he met.

"Only because my husband didn't want the baby... was saying that he 'would get used to it' and pushing me away at every moment!"

"Oh, so we're now going to start on that again!" he jeered, his pyjama trousers on, him wincing slightly as he did so and now he was slipping his shirt on. "You do realise that I had just lost my father?"

"I do but you needed me... and you just pushed me away."

"Why are we re-hashing this? This is not relevant to the subject at hand."

"You brought the subject up, not me."

"Nevertheless, you trusted him at times when you didn't trust me!"

"Could you blame me? Besides...aren't we supposed to trust our bodyguards? They do have our lives in their hands?!"

"Not trust them to the point that they feel that they can make a move on you! Or feel that they can try and take you away from your family! He LUSTED after you for sixteen years!" he finally shouted (and he would always regret not trying to get rid of him a lot earlier) and she flushed.

"I will always regret that... I didn't mean to encourage, I didn't think I was encouraging him..."

"You did, anyway! You know it... and that's probably why you feel guilty... and so you should!"

"I know that, I know that!" she finally shouted back. "You couldn't make me feel any worse than I already do!"

_I could try, _Joseph thought to himself but he also knew that, as angry as he was at her, he would not be able to inflict any more pain on her- he was suffering but so was she... and, in the long run, Jack had been the one in the wrong... his wife had simply been too naïve and too trusting, two qualities he usually loved about her.  
>"Were you tempted?" he suddenly spat out and she stepped back, as if she had been slapped.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Were you tempted to run away with him? With or without the children... although I can assure you I wouldn't have let the creep near our children!"

"You know there was never any temptation on my side... I didn't want to go with him, the thought of going with him is abhorrent... I want you and our family. I TOLD you this yesterday!"

"I just wanted to make sure... I wasn't sure whether you were lying or not."

"Are you calling me a liar now?" Clarisse snapped, hurt that he didn't trust her judgement, although that was to expected after Jack.

"Not exactly... but I'm not sure that I'll be able to trust you again for a while...How am I to know that now that one man has shown interest you, there won't be others? I mean, you're still quite an attractive woman and intelligent as well..."

"NO! No, there will never be anything like that EVER!"

"How do I know that?"

"I DIDN'T do ANYTHING! HE came on to ME!" she almost screamed in desperation. "I love you, I love our family, I love our life her in Genovia... I don't want anyone else or anything else...I'm sorry for everything I did or said that may have made you feel that I wanted Jack... I know I shouldn't have encouraged him and accepted his friendship, but..."

"But...so you are going to try and justify your friendship?" he snapped, sitting down on the bed- his leg was hurting, as was his chest but this fight had been inevitable and they needed it to clear the air...and he secretly hated the fact that he was hurting Clarisse so much...

"No, I am not... but you are friends with your bodyguards!"

"That's different... they've guarded me for longer than Jack did you... and at least I know that they are all married and won't try to hit on me!" he bellowed- yes, it felt good to shout out loud, release his anger and frustration.

"Then why did you have Jack assigned to me?" she asked sharply.

"Because he was the only one that could do the job, the others were much too young and I didn't trust my bride with them...although once I knew he wasn't married, I had to be careful and watch him."

"Which shows that you didn't trust me around him!"

"I trusted YOU with him, I just didn't trust HIM... but little did I know..."

"Oh stop it!" she snapped. "I did wrong, I'm sorry and I know it will take you a long time to trust me again... but I just want you to know that I regret whatever happened between us, we shouldn't have been friends- yes, it was a boundary that I shouldn't have crossed...I am sorry, I do love you..." she murmured, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she looked down at the floor.

"Well, maybe I'm not sure whether I 'll be able to forgive you quite as quickly as you usually forgive me."

"Then... maybe that's my punishment..." she said quietly before reaching over and grabbing the book she had been reading or trying to read, she hadn't had the time in recent weeks and tonight... well...

"Where are you going?" he demanded as she walked across to the bedroom doors.

"I'm going to spend the night in one of the guest suites... I think I should go before we really say and do things that are irreparable. Good night," before she slipped out of the room, Joseph still sitting on the bed, his side and leg painful and feeling simultaneously gleeful and guilty.

0

The next morning, Clarisse crept into the room early, hoping that he was already gone, ready to collect some clothes- maybe she would stay in the guest suite for a few days, just until things settled down between her and Joseph and while that would inevitably cause more gossip for the palace staff, she didn't care- she didn't want to lose her marriage- but she was surprised to see that Joseph was still there and sitting up in bed- he hadn't slept at all the night before, he had been tossing and turning and thinking about the argument with Clarisse, his thoughts all muddled up, confusing him. Was he really THAT angry at her for something she hadn't even seen coming (and again, her innocence was something that he really loved about her) or was he still feeling vulnerable from the shooting and not like the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago...

He DID know that he could and would forgive her- in fact, he probably already had forgiven her (and from the moment he saw her this morning, he knew that he had)...he had seen her anguish over the kiss and her panicked reassurances that it hadn't meant anything, she loved him and only him... but WHY had he gone so completely crazy... yes, she was his wife and he was protective of her but... had he really felt that she could have chosen Jack over him? Was he making this an issue because of his feelings? That he felt surprisingly vulnerable and useless... what if...?

"Good morning," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, quite unlike the one that he had applied to her last night and she stopped for a moment. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad- she was simply drained and she didn't want another argument with him, however justified.

"Good morning..."

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her head towards her dressing room.

"I've just come to collect some clothes... I think it would be best if I stayed in the guest suite for the next couple of days..."

"Why?"

"I think we need some space... you're obviously still very angry at me and, if last night was an indication, I would rather not have another fight about Mr Bonnell," she said in a soft voice. "I know I was wrong- although you MUST know that I never consciously encouraged him," her voice suddenly turned strong as she looked at him with passionate eyes. "I love you and only you..."

"I know that," he said and she stopped short, slowly turning back to face him.

"What?" she couldn't believe it- he seemed so different compared to yesterday, so much more open minded and gentle, like the man she had always known and loved...what had brought about his change of heart?

"I know that you love me... and I know that you never encouraged him... it was Bonnell's fantasies that seemed to propel his declaration to you..."

"But the friendship was inappropriate..."

"Yes, I will give you that...but I also do understand that it's hard for a young woman in the palace who very rarely sees her friends and the only friends that she sees are usually either mine or connected to the members of parliament or other royal families... and I can understand that sometimes I didn't give you all the attention you deserved..."

"Never... I never had that problem!" she cried passionately, moving forward just a little so that she was closer to him. "You always showered me in attention- and our children- and I have never felt any less than that... but..."

"I DO trust you," he said simply. "I forgive you. I was just over reacting."

"No you weren't," she said, taking a step closer but still out of reach of Joseph. "I did the wrong thing..."

"JACK did the wrong thing," he corrected.

"Yes, but I still should have not encouraged him... and that wasn't because of you, it was because of me... somehow I'm still too innocent to perceive other people and their intentions."

"You shouldn't have to be on guard with everyone..." he said gently and Clarisse almost agreed with him but then stopped- this shouldn't have turned into a sympathy seeking mission all about her... she had hurt her husband, she knew that and she was willing to pay penance for what she had done.

"Nevertheless, I need to learn to be more guarded with other people... and since I hurt you, I deserve not to be forgiven..."

"No, that's not what I'm saying..." he protested, suddenly alarmed at the way the conversation was going. "It will be alright..."

"Still, I think that I should stay in the guest suite for the next couple of days... just until things settle down... I don't think we should have another argument about what happened...I feel bad enough as it is."

"But," he said firmly, reaching out and finally touching her hand. "It will add more ammunition to the gossips downstairs if we are in separate bedrooms...and they don't need to talk about us or Jack anymore... and us being in separate rooms will only make them talk..."

"Won't they talk anyway?" she sank down on the bed next to him.

"Yes, but if we're seen as a solid couple, no seeming problems, then they WON'T say anything- they won't have any proof..."

She considered his words for a moment- he was right, her moving out of the suite even for a few days would cause gossip (particularly as Jack had left so abruptly) and it would only multiply the problems they already had... if they were still in the same suite, she could at least sleep on the sofa so that there was some distance... his anger couldn't have dissipated over night.

"No, that won't work either," he said with a small smile- he could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "I won't allow you to sleep on the sofa..."

"And you won't either," she retorted.

"No, I won't... we'll be here, together, as always."

"What made you change your mind? You've been angry at me for the last few days- justified, I will admit- but after our fight last night... I thought you needed some space."

"Maybe last night shook some sense into me... maybe I probably needed a sharp realisation as well... not to take you for granted."

"You have NEVER taken me for granted!" Clarisse was upset that he even thought that he had- their lives were entwined, he consulted her on almost everything and they were raising their children together! "Maybe I have taken you for granted!"

"Definitely not, sweetheart," he caressed her hand gently- he had cancelled some early morning appointments for this, quoting that 'he needed a later morning' and he knew that no one would question him. "You never have..."

"But what is this REALLY about?" she looked at him intently- yes, she had been irresponsible and too naïve in regards to Jack, but she had had the sense that there had been more to her husband's anger than about their 'friendship' (although a great deal of it had been about that, and she didn't blame him for that) but she had had the feeling there had been something more... "I know I was silly and ridiculous and stupid... but are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he looked down at their entwined hands- he had always loved holding her hand and he was looking forward to holding her hand for many more years to come. "It's just that..."

"Just what?" she pressed gently, inadvertently interrupting him but wanting to know what he was really feeling.

"Well... I may be back in my job, but I'm still limping, my side is still sore and I haven't been able to work out for a while... what if..." he trailed off but Clarisse immediately caught the rest of the sentence and she was horrified- and even more guilty at what her innocence could have cost her...

"NO! NO!" she repeated definitely, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, all thoughts of distance lost for the moment. "This has NOTHING to do with you... you are still as amazing as ever! I LOVE you will all my heart and soul and I DON'T want any man aside from you... I know the last couple of months have been horrific on you more than anyone, but you are a strong, wonderful man and you are MINE and that will never change... just as I am YOURS and nothing will change... Jack is nothing compared to you..." she argued with him passionately and, moved by her words and the passion she was exhibiting towards him, he tilted her face towards his and kissed her, simply and sweetly- goodness, he loved this woman and not because she was his Queen and the mother of his children... he loved her for herself and the past sixteen years had been an adventure that he hoped would continue for many, many more years to come...

"I love you too...I'm sorry I've been such a jerk for the past week."

"I understand why... I shouldn't have encouraged him..."

"You needed a friend..."

"I need a husband more..."

"You trusted him..."

"I trust you more," she said calmly- she would be able to rebuff any of his negative thoughts, and she felt foolish that she hadn't realised that he would interpret the kiss as anything more than a disgusting mistake...she loved him and even when he had been down, recovering from the shooting, there had been no other man in his life.

"You'll have to get used to another bodyguard- and he may be quite different to Jack," although he was going to try and ensure that the replacement was someone youngish and inspired trust with his wife.

"I would rather have my marriage and my family... if I have to get used to another man, I know it's because he needs to protect me so that I can look after my family."

"You need more friends..."

"I have enough friends... through you, through the children and through my own interests."

"You..."

"Stop," she rested her hand against his lips, stopping from saying anything else. "You don't need to try and justify my actions... I love you and our family and they are all that matter to me... us and Genovia... and if you want me to stay here instead of moving out..."

"I do."

"...Then I shall stay here... But I want you to know that..."

It was Joseph's turn to rest a hand on her lips

"That is all over and done with... he's gone... and now it's time to move on with our lives," before he lightly kissed her again.

0

"_You do realise that you did sign a non disclosure agreeement? It's a legal document!"_

"_I know, but I have had the feeling that you would be able to help me."  
><em>

_"It's a legal document... you cannot go around the royal family and their team of solicitors!"  
><em>

_"You've tried... and I know that you know some moves..."  
><em>

_"What makes you think that I would be interested in something like this? You are a disgruntled employee who crossed over the line."  
><em>

_"I'm sure you would be more than interested in what I have to say if I told you that it was about both of them..."  
><em>

_"Do tell... and we'll see where we go from there."_


	24. The Children

_A/N: Back with another chapter...and the recent events from the Independence Day celebrations have caused repercussions within their family as well..._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

With everything that had happened over the past month, Clarisse was surprised that the children had bounced back remarkably well, with Phillipe striving to cause mischief at Emily's 6th birthday party. None of them had really noticed Jack's absence (or the reason why he had left) but Grace, the sharp eyed little girl she was, DID notice that John, who usually accompanied his father (and was usually in the security hub when he wasn't needed) was hovering in the background around Clarisse, and had to ask:

"What happened to Jack?" she asked Clarisse after the party and there was no hesitation in her mother's voice when she replied:

"He decided to move on," she said, aware that Joseph was nearby and Grace shrugged.

"Okay... I didn't really like him anyway... John is the best."

"He is sweetheart," Clarisse agreed, although she felt a tiny bit guilty that her daughter was so dismissive about a man who had been devoted to their protection and their safety... but, then again, her family was much more important and she didn't want to lose them.

It was only a little later, once Grace and Claire had taken their over tired little sister upstairs for a bath (and Clarisse had to admit that the older children were all fiercely protective of their little sister and often helped look after her or entertain her) and the guests had long gone (including James, Charlie and their families- and it had delighted her parents that Emily had many friends, all eager to visit the palace, although their respective parents were somewhat daunted) that Joseph stepped up beside her as they walked back inside, the palace staff both inside and outside cleaning up after the party.

"I noticed that Grace asked about him..."

"Only as an aside... she just noticed that he wasn't there... but she didn't like him anyway."

"Glad to see that one of our children was sensible," were the first words out of his mouth before, as Clarisse visibly stiffened, he realised his mistake. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did, and I understand," and she did- it would obviously take him a while to truly forgive her, despite his words days earlier, and she had to expect slips of the tongue.

"I shouldn't have said it though."

"It's fine," was all she said before glancing at her watch- maybe she had some time to respond to correspondence before dinner. "Where are the boys?"  
>"Upstairs in one of their suites, watching tv... and you don't need to do any work today," he rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him with wide eyes.<p>

"How did you...?" although she really shouldn't have been surprised- he had always known what she was thinking, had almost since their wedding.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" he teased, eyes twinkling and she chuckled.

"No... but YOU aren't planning on doing any work this evening, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he said, looping her hand through his arm and they walked towards the library for their usual pre dinner drink. "Did you see some of the presents Emily received? I wish I had been so fortunate at her age!"

"I'm sure you were spoilt rotten!" Clarisse teased as she eased down on the sofa- she was rather tired, it had been a long day but more than worth it- as Joseph strode towards the well stocked bar and mixed their usual drinks.

"Well, maybe a little, although my mother didn't believe in spoiling us too much," he said, handing her her drink before sitting down next to her. "But...my goodness, has she mellowed since her grandchildren arrived!"

"I think it's sweet... and while I found her intimidating in the beginning, I've also found her kind and helpful..."

"Yes, Mother could be quite formidable when she wanted to be... and she gave me quite a few lectures over the years but we both know she adores you, not only as the mother of her grandchildren, or the person who tamed me... no, don't argue with that, it's true," he added as Clarisse opened her mouth to protest- she had always felt that she had been given too much credit for Joseph's long ago reinvention. "It IS true... but she's also been fond of you for who you are... but I still can't believe that she is the same woman that grilled me about my school reports."

"You sound bitter," she sipped her drink.

"No, I'm not bitter- she was tough on me because I deserved it but... why did we get on talking about my mother? I know she would have loved to be here today..." but, while she was spending time with an old friend in France, she had sent a beautiful present to Emily as well as her own personal telegram, something Emily really didn't understand but was excited that she received one, just as 'Mummy and Daddy do', having seen them receive many of them over her short life.

"I'm sure she would have...but I think the subject came about because you accused Em of being spoilt."

"I did not!" he began indignantly. "I was just..." before he realised that she was hiding a smile. "So, were you a spoilt brat?" he teased before, as he saw her expression sadden, he realised that he had put his foot in it again. "Oh darling, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that..."

"I know you didn't," she said bravely- over the years, her parents (or more particularly, her mother) indifference had hurt her and she had suffered, but she was moving on... she couldn't allow it to affect her own family and marriage and, as Blanche reminded her the last time she had visited the palace (and although it had only been a week since then, she was going to invite her over again- the children loved her), she was NOT her mother: "never had been, never will be."

"I know I may still seem to be damaged in some ways, but I am TRULY over what happened to me when I was a child...probably since I met you but the fear kept rearing it's head over the years... I'm sorry about that..."

"You don't have to be, I love you just the way you are," he slid over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know... and I definitely know that I don't want our children to suffer like that..."

"They won't... how can they, with you and I as their parents?" he teased, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. "You are letting go, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," and she honestly was- even just talking to Blanche was helping, but she was letting go in her own way and had been since her wedding. "It's just taking a little longer than planned."

"As long as you're happy now."

"I am- very much," she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled in closer- she was happy and she was sorry about Jack, although he wasn't mentioning anything to her now.

"I have an idea," he said after a moment of companionable silence.

"Oh?" she said, but didn't move her head from his shoulder- she was comfortable where she was but also listening.

"I was thinking that we should go away for a while... it's another month before the boys go back to school and I really have to get to work...it's been a pretty difficult summer for all of us... so how about we go to the beach house for a week or so?"

"That would be wonderful, sweetheart!" Clarisse raved, pulling away to kiss him on the cheek. "Are you sure you will be able to manage?"

"I'm sore but I only have a limp that I'm going to be rid of by the time September comes...and I'm sure that some of my men will be able to play football with the boys if they want to...if they're going to do it on the beach, they're welcome to that! But still... even just a little family time would be nice."

"Indeed it would... and I would love to go... and I'm sure the children would love to go too."

"We'll ask them at dinner, which..." he cocked his head to the side, listening intently. "Is obviously very soon as I can hear Grace screaming at Phillipe and I also hear the sounds of footsteps racing around upstairs..."

"Are you sure you still want to go away with them? I mean, the beach house is considerably smaller than the palace..." she teased softly as they walked arm in arm out of the library and towards the dining room, the shouts and screams getting louder as their offspring approached.

"I think so..." he winced slightly before grinning at her. "I just hope it's not going to be a huge mistake!

0000000

The trip away was exactly what they needed, and not only gave Joseph a chance to relax away from the palace (and worrying about how he was going to get rid of his limp, although his physiotherapist had told him that it would eventually disappear) but to give him time to spend with their children and prove that he was still the same father as he had been before the shooting.

Of course, he couldn't play football on the beach with his sons- some of the security men had to do that- but he enjoyed watching them play and shouting support to both sides, with Phillipe eventually demanding that he "choose a side!"

"I can't do that, P, it wouldn't be fair to the other side... and how could I choose between my two sons?"

"I'm better at sport!" Phillipe retorted.

"I wouldn't say that Pierre isn't just as athletic as you... actually, I noticed that he got a few balls past you!"

"I had to let him... I felt sorry for him."

"Thanks," Pierre overheard him but he wasn't annoyed- he actually often enjoyed seeing his hot tempered brother riled up, and he knew that Grace, possessing the same temper, often did it deliberately. "I appreciate all the help I can get...even from you."

"Boys, enough," Joseph said as he saw Phillipe begin to move towards him, clearly intent on tackling him. "Just keep going with the game... and I'm still going to support both of you!" he added as his twelve year old scowled at him.

He couldn't believe that his two oldest were fourteen and twelve- and that they were as different as night and day. Pierre was very much like his mother, quiet, serious, studious but with a kindness and compassion that had been inherited but he was practising it just as much as his mother, although his siblings didn't completely appreciate it but Joseph did- and he knew that it would help him in the years to come, particularly when he became King.

Phillipe, on the other hand, was just like him and Joseph was a little apprehensive about the teenage years with him- if he was anything like him (and it was becoming more and more obvious that he was), he was going to be a handful and it was going to be difficult to keep him in line. He DID have a serious side, but he was more athletic, charming, outgoing and already a flirt with girls..."just like his father," Clarisse had teased Joseph on more than one occasion. "I don't know how you are going to manage him when he's older..."

"I know, I know... the chickens have come home to roost!" Joseph groaned, remembering what he had been like..."Maybe he won't be like me when he hits those years..." he looked hopeful but Clarisse only gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that it was a hope that probably wasn't going to come true.

"But you have to admit that you wouldn't want him any other way," she teased and he shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't want him any other way."

Joseph also had plenty of time to spend with the girls, and while nine year old Grace was displaying tomboyish characteristics (for example, she usually insisted on joining the boys with their football, and wearing shorts rather than the skirts that her sisters preferred) and his hot temper (which was usually ignited by Phillipe... the arguments they had during the three weeks they were at the beach house nearly drove Joseph crazy, although Clarisse was used to it), he had to admit that all three girls were like their mother in most ways, which pleased him greatly.

Claire was just like her mother, not only in the way she looked, with the same fair complexion, hair and blue eyes (as did Grace, although she was complaining that she wanted to have her hair cut) but she was sweet, quiet, serious and mild- and like Pierre, enjoyed reading books and took her school work seriously. While Pierre already knew what he was going to do when he 'grew up', Phillipe really didn't care and Grace was too busy trying to keep up with the boys to know (although Clarisse and Joseph had already joked that, with her flair for the dramatic, she would be perfect as an actress), Claire already knew that while she was royal and would be expected to participate in royal duties and public duties, she also knew that she wanted a career away from the palace- maybe a nurse or a doctor, although she wasn't completely sure.

"Do you think that it would possible?" she had asked Clarisse once and Clarisse was quick to encourage her.

"Of course, sweetheart- you should be able to follow your dreams and do what you want to do- just as long as you're happy."

"What about Papa? Do you think he would approve?"

"I know he would... whatever you want to do, as long as you are happy is all that matters to him."

Emily, meanwhile, was the baby and spoiled more than the other children, but it didn't affect her nature at all- while she had the dark hair of her father (and they had a close, tight bond, although he had a bond with all his children), she had her mother's blue eyes and her nature- she was shy, sweet and smart and everyone adored her- even Grace and Phillipe usually forgot their differences to look after their little sister when she needed them.

She was the one who had been slightly shy around her father when they first arrived at the beach house- "I'm afraid that I might hurt him," she admitted to her mother when Clarisse noticed, but she was quick to reassure her that she wouldn't hurt him- but it was only once father and daughter had spent the morning building sandcastles on the beach (Clarisse and the other children keeping their distance by spending their time down at the water, all getting into a massive splashing fight) and Joseph had proved he was fine by tossing her into the air and giving her a strong bear hug, that Emily had finally relaxed and become Joseph's little shadow again (although she was fair, she spent half her time with her mother as well), although when her brothers and sisters caught her attention (and given their loudness, it was usually much of the time), she spent the rest of her time racing around after them.

He enjoyed the time with them- but, he had to admit, he was usually glad when they went to bed at night- they had so much energy that he couldn't believe it.

"They are exhausting!" he gasped as he and Clarisse collapsed on the sofa in the living room, the children finally silenced upstairs- they too were exhausted by the fresh air and the non stop activities that kept them going from the time they got up to the moment they went to bed. "I don't know how the guys can keep up with them! Or even their governesses, for that matter!"

"They are quite energetic- but I'm sure that you were just the same when you were their age... how did your parents deal with you and Rupert?"

"They were older than me, I have to admit that, and we usually didn't spend that much time with them when we were this young... but they tried to keep up with us...but with me..."

"Well, at least four of your children have taken after you in that respect," she teased.

"What about you?"

"I was the perfect young lady... I was more at home in the library or in the garden, reading and drawing... .although I have to admit, when I visited friends, I was more like the children..."

"I can just imagine you sitting in the garden, wearing your prettiest dress and reading Black Beauty... and making a fuss when there was a speck of dirt on your dress," he teased as he set down his glass of wine and moved close enough to nuzzle her neck- the time away from the palace had also helped improve their relationship, although they had usually been too tired to progress much further than kissing and cuddling.

"I was not that finicky!" she protested with a laugh as she too set down her glass, just in time as he lay her down on the sofa, still nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sure you weren't, sweetheart...I'm surprised one of our daughters aren't like that, though."

"No, Phillipe and Pierre would ensure that that is never going to happen," she mused as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt before he kissed her. "I'm glad we did this, though..." she murmured before he kissed her again, this time with more promise and growing passion.

"What, lying on the couch, making out?" he teased as he slowly began unbuttoning her dress, his hands, as always, gently caressing her, driving her crazy.

"Well, that... and getting away from the palace for a couple of weeks... we all needed it...oh!" she gasped as he suddenly surprised her by running gentle hands down her bare skin. "But are you sure we should be doing this... here? Now? What if..." she was interrupted by him kissing her again and again, thoroughly driving any thoughts from her mind.

"Mmmm... maybe you're right... but I just...want you so much..." he murmured as he slowly stood up- the physical attraction between them had never died, dimmed somewhat with the daily demands of a country and children and, as far as he was concerned, he would never want another woman, never desire another woman as much as he desired Clarisse.

"I want you too..." she murmured, slowly standing up before he took her by surprise by scooping her up in his arms. "Should you be doing that?"

"Maybe not, I'm fine though... but if I let you walk upstairs, I would probably ending up making love to you on the hallway floor...I can't help it if you are so damn sexy..."

"You started it," she teased, kissing his cheek gently before he began climbing the stairs.

"Yes, I started it and we're going to finish it together..."

"Promises, promises!" she flirted- as if she could have been with any other man! She had become a woman with Joseph, she found him so incredibly sexy and handsome and there was a bond between them that would never be broken, even if Jack had persisted in trying to break them up... she loved Joseph, truly loved him, and nothing would change that...

0

The next morning, the beach house was strangely quiet when Clarisse and Joseph finally emerged from their bedroom- and a quick glance outside told them that all five children were outside already, playing on the beach with their security detail.

"At least they didn't wake us up," he handed her a cup of tea that had been prepared for them in the kitchen and they both walked out to the deck to watch the children.

"Well, I heard them all get up earlier this morning and the noise was starting to get up...but then I heard Pierre shushing them and then they were all as quiet as mice... or as quiet as they could be."

"It sounds like Pierre planned this," Joseph gazed out to where his eldest son was standing on the shore with Emily, gently kicking water at each other. "He's growing up," he said thoughtfully, suddenly feeling a little sad.

"He is indeed- he brought in a cup of tea to me most days while you were in hospital..." Clarisse said pensively and Joseph gave her a surprised look. "He was actually trying to be the man of the palace when..."

"He is quite a young man," Joseph continued to look out at his son before Clarisse laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's YOUR son... you would have done the same thing."

"I know... I just can't believe they are growing up so fast," he said, an odd tone in his voice and Clarisse suddenly understood that he was feeling a little sad that their children were growing up and would eventually leave the nest, a feeling she had come to accept over the years.

"Neither can I... which is why we have to appreciate all the time we have with them now... and that's why this trip was such a good idea."

Before Joseph could respond, Phillipe spotted them in the distance and began waving frantically, joined soon after by the others, Emily already racing away from the shore line to receive her morning hugs from her parents.

"These moments are what count," he said softly as he and Clarisse walked down from the deck towards the beach.

0

The morning seemed to fly by- and there were the usual arguments between Phillipe and Grace- but it was the perfect day and everyone was again enjoying themselves, and just before lunch Joseph took Emily into the water, the twins and Phillipe following them while Pierre joined his mother under her umbrella.

"This has been a great holiday," he said enthusiastically, drying himself with a towel.

"It has... we needed the time away from the palace."

"Yes, it's been kind of a drag to be at the palace all the time... we usually go away for at least a fortnight or so...although we did appreciate going to Uncle James and Uncle Charlie's homes when you were at the hospital..." Pierre trailed off, looking out to the others for a moment and his mother sensed that there was something on his mind.

"Are you alright, Bear?"

"Yes... I was just thinking... is Papa really alright?"

"Of course he is, the physiotherapist thinks that he will be back to 100% by the time September comes, although I'm thinking that he's already there..." she chuckled softly as she watched Phillipe, Claire and Grace splash their father, Emily jumping up and down in glee.

"But... there was no damage that could affect him later on?" Pierre asked and Clarisse suddenly turned to him with a concerned look- he didn't look worried, but he sounded it.

"No, darling, he was very lucky that the bullets never hit any major organs or arteries... but he is fine, Pierre, trust me," she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as he continued to watch his siblings. "Pierre, look at me," she said insistently and he slowly turned to look at her, tears welling in his eyes and she was shocked- Pierre rarely cried. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"I was scared that he was going to die..."

"Why didn't you say anything before this?" she moved out of her chair and sat down on the towel next to him, wrapping her arm around him- she should have realised that this would have affected their oldest son more than the others, he was so sensitive...

"I wanted to be brave and strong for you and the others...I didn't want to let you down while Papa was so ill..."

"You didn't have to do that for me, my love, it was my job to be strong for you and your brothers and sisters...oh darling, why didn't you come and talk to me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you..." he brushed some stray tears away and her grip tightened on him.

"You wouldn't been bothering me, never... Pierre, you're only 14, neither your father nor I expect you to try and act older than your years- you are still a boy, growing into a wonderful young man, and we want you to enjoy your childhood while you are still a child... these years are just too precious."

"But I wanted to help you..."

"You did- by just being you... and I did appreciate the cups of tea in bed... but I don't want you to try and act too grown up for your age... I love you just the way you are and you don't need to try and be the man of the palace...oh Bear, your father is fine and he loves you very much... please don't bottle up your feelings- if you have any worries, please come to us... we are your parents and we want to help."

"I was just worried... and I didn't want to upset you..."

"I'm more upset that you didn't come and tell me your worries... will you do that next time?" she looked at him pointedly as she brushed tears of her own away- her brave, sensitive boy- and he nodded, looking sheepish.

"I will... and you are a great mother, Maman," he said before he gave her a hug."

"Thank you, dear, and you are a wonderful son, as is Phillipe and your sisters are wonderful daughters... your father and I are very lucky to have you all."

"WE are the lucky ones...Please don't tell Papa about this..." he said seriously and she hugged him again.

"Of course not, I promise," while, down on the shore, Joseph looked at them hugging and wondered what they had been talking about...

0

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Phillipe asked after dinner, bouncing around the spacious living room area while the rest of his siblings and his parents sank down into chairs as their security detail disappeared- even they were exhausted after looking after their charges all day but, they had to admit, they enjoyed it and it was pleasing to see that the royal children weren't being raised as stuffy and snobby- they were being raised as normal boys and girls who happened to be the sons and daughters of a King and Queen.

"Nothing, hopefully, you kids have worn me out!" Joseph said with a laugh as he sat down next to Clarisse.

"Come on... maybe we could go outside and have a game of frisbee... it's not too dark yet!"

"No, thanks P...it's been a lovely long day but I think we should just have a rest this evening."

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you all about," Joseph turned serious and sat up from next to Clarisse as the children turned to him, all wearing quizzical looks. "It's nothing bad, it's just that... it's been great to be away from the palace, hasn't it?"

"Yes," came in unison from the children.

"It's a pity we can't live here all the time!" Phillipe added.

"That would be good, but we can't... but I wanted to ask you about that day, the Independence Day, when... I..."

"Were shot by a mad man," Phillipe said bluntly and Clarisse glared at him while Pierre looked at his mother... had she mentioned their conversation to his father? He didn't think so, she usually kept her word but he had to wonder...

"Thank you, Phillipe," Joseph said dryly. "I know this is not a subject we should be talking about but I was wondering... did any of you see what happened?"

"No, Daddy," Emily said innocently. "Phillipe covered my eyes when we heard the bang, bang..."

"I saw Maman being slammed to the ground by Jack... it looked as though it could have hurt," Claire said thoughtfully.

"And then the guards were all around us, racing us towards the car...why?" Grace looked innocently at her father.

"I have noticed that you all have been rather hesitant around me...as if you're afraid to hug or kiss me or even play, just in case I might break..."

"Or break open wounds and you're pouring out blood," Phillipe added helpfully and this time both parents gave him withering looks.

"Enough, Phillipe," Joseph said sternly before looking around again. "But I want you all to know that I'm fine... yes, I still have to see a doctor from time to time and I have to do special exercises to help my legs and arms, but I am REALLY fine and I'm not going to break... I want you all to rough house with me again, like you used to – I'm hopefully not going to go away for a long, long time and I want you all to feel comfortable around me again... I'm FINE."

There was a pause as the children looked at each other- even Phillipe looked surprisingly sober- before Pierre asked:

"Has there been anything else uncovered in the investigation?" he asked in a soft voice, not looking at anyone and Joseph immediately stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about that, P...that's something that you don't need to worry about, I promise."

"But... what if whoever it is comes back..."

"Believe me, they won't be able to- security on all of us is going to be very tight... yes, even you at school, Phillipe, so I don't want to hear your complaints...but they are going to make sure that nothing happens to any of us... and I will NEVER let anything happen to you, your brother, your sisters or your mother...ever."

"Thank you...but I was... I was scared..." Pierre suddenly buried his face in his father's chest and Joseph wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I know you were, buddy, I was scared as well... but I'm here, we're all here safe and well and I promise you that our team will never let anything like that happen again... and we are all okay..."

There was another pause before the twins moved over and sat on either side of their father and brother, wrapping their arms around them, Phillipe sat on the edge of the couch, still looking very serious, and rested his head on his brother's shoulder while Emily wrapped her arms around Joseph's legs and they sat there together for a long moment, Clarisse herself turning away to blink back tears- they had definitely needed this holiday...


End file.
